Le Souhait d'Uni
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola, le pirate le plus renommé des sept mers ! UA et Shonen-Aï.
1. Chapter 1

**Oui, je sais. Encore une nouvelle fic, encore un Ua ! Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le mois de janvier ! J'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres prêts et je sens que cette fic va être longue, très longue.**

**Titre : **Le Souhait d'Uni.**  
><strong>

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un UA pur et dur. Donc, oubliez les histoires de mafia, il n'y aura rien de tout ça. Et, ceci n'est que le prologue, la suite sera composée de chapitres assez longs.  
><strong>Couples<strong> : Pour tout vous dire, il faudra énormément de temps avant qu'il n'y ait ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'un couple. Mais il y aura les traditionnels AllTsuna, le 8059, le 1869 (très peu) et, le 0027 et 10027. En clair, Tsuna va être séduit par une armée de garçons.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Tadaïma.<strong>

Ce matin-là, le vent soufflait particulièrement fort, ébouriffant sans pitié ses cheveux. Tsuna marcha lentement, sans se presser pour éviter qu'une rafale ne le fasse trébucher. Avec un murmure qui se perdit dans le vent, il se tourna vers l'horizon et admira les vagues, d'une couleur bleu-vert, qui se fracassaient contre la jetée du port. Se rappelant d'anciens souvenirs, il continua sa marche, ignorant résolument les appels qui résonnaient sur le port.

Enfin, il y arriva. Rien n'avait changé, leur cerisier était toujours là, veillant à ce que leurs souvenirs ne soient oubliés. Lentement, il marcha vers l'arbre et, d'une main presque timide, caressa l'écorce du végétal pensivement.

« Je suis de retour », murmura-t-il d'une voix emplie de nostalgie et tristesse.

Il secoua la tête de dépit en se rendant compte qu'il avait attendu à ce qu'_elle_ lui réponde.

« Pauvre fou », dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

Cependant, le garçon se ravisa et revint sur ses pas. Une fois face au cerisier, il se redressa fièrement et apostropha l'arbre avec orgueil.

« Tu me l'avais promis ! Si je me faisais un nom dans le monde, tu retarderais le moment fatal pour moi. Tu me l'avais juré sur les dieux ! Et pourtant, tu es morte ! Pourquoi ? »

La question, posée d'une voix déchirante, resta sans réponse pendant que le vent se renforçait. L'homme se laissa tomber à terre et y resta un long moment, sans bouger. La volonté qui l'avait toujours poussé venait de disparaître avec _elle._ Et, savoir qu'elle était morte sans qu'il ne soit présent pour son dernier moment, lui brisait le coeur.

« Pauvre fou », répéta-t-il à voix basse, j'ai dédié toute ma vie à une promesse inutile.

Au vent se mêla la pluie, nettoyant sans pitié tout se qui se trouvait dans son chemin. Tsuna lui offrit son visage, espérant y perdre ainsi son chagrin. Ses larmes se fondirent dans les gouttes, mais la tristesse persista. Ainsi qu'une question, obsédante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir passé sa vie dans la souffrance ? Pourquoi tous ses actes avaient-ils été guidés par cette promesse qui ne valait rien ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à cette petite fille ?

Pour son sourire, se dit-il. Elle avait le sourire le plus lumineux qu'il ait jamais vu. Et elle était la fille la plus généreuse et merveilleuse qu'il connaisse. Mais elle était morte, et de ce fait, la volonté du garçon l'était également.

S'appuyant contre le tronc rugueux mais solide du cerisier, Tsuna se laissa baigner par la pluie. Cette dernière lui rappelait certaines personnes qu'il avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer, et le rassurait. Néanmoins, le déluge ne parvenait à éliminer ses souvenirs qui le tourmentaient. Levant ses yeux éteints vers le ciel couvert, il sourit avec lassitude.

« Que n'aurais-je pas fait pour ton sourire, Uni », susurra-t-il en admirant les nuages menaçants.

Ne résistant plus à la vague des souvenirs qui menaçait de l'emporter, Tsuna se laissa aller. Son esprit déserta son corps et il retourna au début. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait cette promesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, c'est très court. Mais, je me rattraperais ! Donc, vous pouvez cliquer sur le lien juste en dessous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur et la publication sera tous les samedi. Voilà tout ^^

Merci à laure59 et Koko-chan qui ont eu le courage de commenter ce maigre prologue !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un : Iterashaï<strong>

Le ciel était d'un bleu éblouissant et les passants de la belle Namimori se promenaient en se couvrant les yeux. Mais, l'un d'entre eux ne le faisait pas. C'était un petit garçon qui préférait courir, à l'aveuglette, bousculant les gens qu'il rencontrait, fouillant leurs poches si l'envie lui prenait. Cependant, aujourd'hui, les porte-monnaies de ces messieurs ne l'intéressait pas, il préférait se concentrer sur sa course. Aujourd'hui, elle sortait de l'hôpital.

Tsuna accéléra la cadence en sentant l'odeur particulière de décomposition et de maladie qui rôdait autour de l'hôpital. Il touchait au but. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier virage et il pourrait entrer dans l'établissement pour la rencontrer. Cependant, il évalua mal sa vitesse et cette dernière l'emporta, lui faisant choquer contre l'une des charrettes des infirmiers. L'enfant s'ébroua, horrifié de voir ses beaux vêtements du dimanche couverts d'immondices, mais s'en remit assez vite lorsqu'il remarqua son amie sortir de l'hôpital.

Son teint, trop diaphane que pour que ce soit normal, et sa maigreur l'alarmèrent.

« Uni », hurla-t-il sans se soucier d'être ridicule, « Je suis là ! »

La petite se tourna vers le garçon et lui sourit.

« Sawada-san », fit-elle en un filet de voix, « je suis très heureuse de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Uni. », dit-il avec enthousiasme, « Viens, je t'emmène chez nous ! »

L'enfant sursauta lorsqu'il lui prit les mains et la tira vers lui. Ils n'allèrent pas loin, car Tsuna trébucha sur un caillou, chuta, glissa sur une feuille morte, et finit sa chute contre un mur. Uni éclata de rire et courut vers le petit en avançant lentement pour ne pas faire comme ce dernier. Car ils étaient tous deux de grands maladroits. Il n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux se blesse, voir même finisse à l'hôpital suite à leurs blessures. Tsuna se releva bien vite. Il n'avait pas été blessé, au grand bonheur d'Uni qui lui sourit pour le réconforter.

« Rentrons », dit d'une voix piteuse le garçon en saisissant la main de la petite. « Maman a fait des biscuits. »

Le visage d'Uni s'éclaira. Il était vrai qu'en cette période de pénurie les sucreries étaient rares, ce qui faisait que les enfants les appréciaient encore plus. Ils coururent à travers toute la ville, évitant la plupart du temps les gens. Puis, alors que le soleil menaçait de cuire leur cuir chevelu, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Tsuna. Soupirant de bonheur en entrant dans la fraîcheur de sa maison, ce dernier se déchaussa rapidement et entra pour saluer sa mère. Celle-ci cuisinait énergiquement dans l'unique pièce de la maison et sourit en voyant son fils.

« Ara », fit-elle en un soupir joyeux, « Tsu-kun, Uni-chan ! Bienvenus à la maison ! Asseyez-vous, je vais bientôt finir les pâtisseries. »

Les deux petits obéirent et se tinrent tranquilles jusqu'à ce que Nana sorte les biscuits de la cheminée.

« Voilà », déclara cette dernière d'un air triomphant. « Bon appétit ! »

Tels des bêtes assoiffées de sang, ils se jetèrent sur les gâteaux encore brûlants et mangèrent sans un bruit. Qu'importe leur langue brûlée, les biscuits de Nana Sawada étaient toujours aussi délicieux.

Le soleil et leur appétit baissant, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener pour mieux digérer leur festin de pâtisseries. Sans réfléchir, Tsuna prit le chemin du vieux cimetière de Namimori et enjamba le petit portail délabré qui l'encerclait. Uni le suivit sans un mot, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Ils trébuchèrent tous deux sur la même pierre, les faisant rire, et finirent par s'arrêter devant un cerisier. Leur cerisier. Les bourgeons de ce dernier n'avaient toujours pas éclos, mais vu leur nombre, le printemps promettait d'être très fleuri. Malgré sa maladresse, Tsuna grimpa sur une des branches et s'y adossa confortablement. Entre-temps, Uni resta au sol, étendue sur l'herbe verte et regardant mélancoliquement le ciel bleu parsemé d'orange. Puis, alors que le garçon se laissait tenter par le sommeil, la voix d'Uni brisa le silence.

« On dirait la mer. »

« Pardon ?», s'étonna Tsuna. « Je n'ai pas compris. »

« Le ciel », expliqua Uni, « on dirait la mer. Le ciel est la mer pour celui qui n'a jamais pu la voir. »

Face aux paroles nébuleuses de son amie, Tsuna préféra rester silencieux, attendant qu'elle s'explique plus.

« Tu sais, j'ai rencontré un pêcheur », raconta-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Un coup de mousquet d'un officier de la Marine de Namimori lui avait arraché une oreille, mais il voulait toujours retourner sur son navire. L'infirmière qui le soignait m'a affirmé que la mer peut ensorceler les hommes. La Mer leur donne de la nourriture, des aventures, tout ce qu'un homme peut souhaiter. Mais, les hommes se battent dessus. »

« Ils se battent ? », demanda Tsuna en gigotant sur sa branche.

« Les pirates, ces hommes qui vivent pour la Mer, qui la vénèrent, se battent contre la Marine. »

« Mais », protesta le garçon en se penchant pour regarder dans les yeux son amie, « la Marine est celle qui nous protège, elle empêche les pirates de piller notre ville ! C'est elle qui t'a sauvée... »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Sawada-san », fit-elle en secouant la tête. « La Marine n'est ni mauvaise, ni bonne. Elle est neutre, tout comme les pirates ne sont ni justes, ni héroïques. C'est pour ça que l'on considère que la Marine est juste. Si son opposant est montré comme une monstruosité, une chose qui ne fait que piller et violer, alors, la Marine sera obligatoirement une entité généreuse. Mais, la Marine n'est pas ainsi. Tu le sais très bien, Sawada-san. Depuis qu'elle a pris le pouvoir, les impôts ont augmentés, ton père a disparu et la misère règne. »

« Je ne vois pas le lien avec mon père. », grommela le petit en se tournant vers le tronc pour montrer qu'il boudait.

« Sawada-san », fit alors Uni d'un ton implorant. « Il faut absolument montrer aux gens que la Marine n'est pas leur héros. »

« Bien sûr », ironisa-t-il en s'étendant sur sa branche, sans craindre une chute. « Je vais de ce pas en ville annoncer à tout le monde que la Marine, leur protecteur n'est qu'un simple organe du gouvernement sans coeur... Tout le monde le sait, Uni. Pas besoin de le leur dire. »

« Non », protesta avec force l'enfant en se relevant les poings serrés. « Ce pêcheur, il est sourd maintenant. Et n'a presque plus d'équilibre, il ne pourra récupérer son navire, ni son métier. La Marine n'a rien fait pour lui. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il a reçu ce coup de mousquet parce qu'un des marins s'ennuyait, mais il ne leur en veut pas ! Penses-tu cela normal ? Il est temps que quelqu'un leur montre que la Marine n'est pas leur héros. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, quelqu'un d'autre doit devenir leur héros ? C'est tout ? Dans ce cas-là, tu peux toujours faire une annonce dans le journal. »

« Sawada-san ! », s'agaça-t-elle en remarquant qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. « Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Très bien », accepta le jeune en se laissant tomber avec grâce de son perchoir. « Je te crois. Imaginons que nous trouvons quelqu'un qui ait le profil pour devenir le héros de ces gens. Et ensuite, comment fera-t-il pour le devenir ? »

« Il deviendra un pirate. », assura Uni calmement.

« Hein ? Ne viens-tu pas de dire que les pirates sont méchants et tout ? »

« Oui », confirma la petite le sourire aux lèvres. « Justement. Si un pirate se comporte comme un véritable gentilhomme, alors, les gens se rendront compte qu'ils idolâtrent la mauvaise personne. »

« Mais », remarqua finement Tsuna, « leur héros, il risquerait de prendre la grosse tête si tant de personnes l'admirent. »

« C'est pour ça », fit Uni en lui souriant gentiment, « que c'est toi qui le feras, Sawada-san. »

Tsuna pensa à refuser. Il allait même le faire. Mais le sourire radieux d'Uni, qui ne pensait qu'à aider les autres, le fit fléchir.

Il tenta de l'imaginer un instant. Lui, pirate ? En serait-il seulement capable ? Lui qui n'arrivait même pas à nager correctement, vivre sur un bateau ? En être le capitaine, celui que tout le monde écoute ? Que tout le monde tente de tuer ? Il n'en serait jamais capable.

Déglutissant bruyamment, il se tourna vers Uni et nia. Il ne pouvait le faire, il ne pouvait devenir ce pirate impressionnant. Mais, la petite sembla comprendre, elle se tourna vers le cerisier et en montra le sommet.

« Fais-moi cette promesse, Sawada-san. Si tu arrives à m'apporter cette fleur de cerisier, tu deviendras ce pirate. Si tu rates, j'abandonnerais cette idée. »

« Si j'y arrive », tenta Tsuna, « tu me laisseras faire un voeux ? »

Uni acquiesça et le garçon soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à grimper jusqu'au sommet, là où la fleur gorgée de soleil avait pu s'ouvrir.

Normalement, Tsuna en aurait été incapable. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans le mélange des pâtisseries, des sourires d'Uni et de son envie de devenir quelqu'un, l'aida. Il s'empara de cette fleur sans aucune difficulté.

« Tu deviendras donc un Vongola. », assura la petite lorsque Tsuna descendit agilement de l'arbre.

« Un quoi ? », s'interrogea le garçon tout en lui présentant la fleur.

« Vongola. », sourit Uni, « Ce sont des pirates légendaires. Il parait que ce sont eux qui ont construit le célèbre bateau Arcobaleno. »

« Le bateau où tu dois trouver les sept clés pour en devenir le véritable maître ? Mais ce n'est qu'une bête histoire pour les petits. », assura Tsuna qui faisait partie de ces petits.

« Tous les contes possèdent une part de vérité », assena-t-elle, « Ma mère me l'avait dit. L'Arcobaleno existe, tant que des gens y croient. Donc, Sawada-san, deviendras-tu un véritable Vongola ? Un pirate légendaire, aimé de tous, qui ne tue que pour se défendre ? »

« Ça me va », grommela Tsuna, « mais, en échange, promets-moi ça. Tu ne te laisseras pas faire. Tu vivras et tu attendras mon retour. D'accord ? »

« Oui. », acquiesça en souriant la petite.

Trois jours plus tard, Tsuna embarquait clandestinement dans l'un des bateaux du port. Sans prévenir ni sa mère ni Uni, sans aucun affaire en poche, excepté un médaillon contenant un photo représentant ses parents ainsi que son amie, l'enfant se lança dans ce qui allait être la plus grande aventure de sa vie.

Dès qu'il fut certain que le navire était suffisamment éloigné que pour ne pas faire demi-tour, l'enfant sortit de sa cachette. Pour se retrouver entouré de visages menaçants. Apeuré, Tsuna tenta de s'enfuir, mais il se ravisa en se rappelant qu'il ne savait nager. Il était piégé. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire ça encore ? Ah oui, pour qu'Uni continue à sourire. Cette idio.. adorable fille qui avait su le convaincre de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Si jamais il s'en sortait, se jura le jeune Tsunayoshi, il se vengerait.

Donc, pendant que le jeune se plaignait mentalement, les adultes l'observaient en silence. Finalement, le capitaine du navire, un certain Kawahira, s'avança et observa à son tour l'enfant. Cependant, haussant les épaules, il fit signe à son équipage que ce dernier pouvait disposer du petit. Peut lui importait ce qu'on en ferait. Voyant son unique espoir de s'en sortir vivant s'échapper, Tsuna réagit.

Il mordit l'une des mains sales qui tentaient de le dévêtir et courut vers le capitaine. Une fois devant ce dernier, il le regarda avec intensité, sans rien dire.

« Que veux-tu petit ? », demanda Kawahira avec une pointe d'ennui.

« Être un pirate », répondit l'enfant sérieusement tout en continuant à fixer son interlocuteur.

« Tu t'es trompé de navire, déclara l'adulte. « Ici, on transporte les épices. »

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? », fit Tsuna tout en tremblant de devoir jouer sa dernière carte. « Ce bateau est tout sauf légal. »

« Ah bon », soupira Kawahira, « et qu'est-il donc ? »

« Un navire de contre-bande ? », suggéra timidement l'enfant. Qui voyant l'air peiné de l'adulte se ressaisit, « Vous y transportez de l'opium et toutes les drogues difficiles à cacher dans les caisses des épices. »

Tsuna se tut et observa en silence le capitaine. Il savait que sa vie se jouait sous ses yeux. Et c'était ce capitaine Kawahira qui déciderait de son sort.

« Tu veux devenir pirate. », susurra ce dernier après un ultime soupir. « Dans ce cas, tu devrais d'abords contacter le Nain. »

« Le Nain ? », répéta bêtement le petit.

« Oui », répliqua lentement l'adulte en remontant ses petites lunettes. « Le Nain est celui qui pourra te dire si tu as de l'avenir dans la piraterie. À notre prochaine escale, tu descendras et tu iras le retrouver. Bien sûr, tu ne remonteras jamais sur ce bateau. Ou je me chargerai de toi. »

Tsuna acquiesça en déglutissant. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi cet homme, à l'apparence si affable et molle, était le capitaine d'un navire de contre-bande. Il n'hésiterait pas à lui couper la gorge.

« En attendant », déclara Kawahira, « Rends-toi utile. Nettoies-moi ce pont. »

L'enfant hocha la tête tout en lançant un regard en coin à la multitude qui l'avait attaqué avant.

« Ils ne te feront rien », lui assura le capitaine sans lui jeter un oeil. « Ils ne font jamais rien. »

Les jours passèrent et Tsuna découvrit la vie de mousse. Il devait se lever avant les autres, faire en sorte que le pont soit nettoyé, tout en évitant que les déjections de mouettes ne s'incrustent, aller à la cuisine et peler les légumes ou égorger les poulets. Ce dernier point le rendit assez nauséeux, mais il finit par si habituer. Néanmoins, son activité préférée restait la traite de la chèvre du navire, répondant au doux nom de Bessy. Passant sa journée sur le pont, son teint commença déjà à brunir tandis que les marins s'habituaient peu à peu à sa présence. Enfin, arriva le jour de l'accostage au port de Hong Kong. Tsuna s'en alla sans trop de regrets, il fit ses adieux au cuisinier ainsi qu'au capitaine et descendit du bateau avec assurance.

Cette belle assurance disparut lorsqu'il posa son pied par terre. Il s'était si bien habitué au roulis des vagues sur la coque qu'il lui devenait difficile de se réhabituer à la terre ferme. Ensuite, avec un anglais approximatif, il parvint à obtenir la direction du Nain et se rendit à sa demeure.

Le Nain était dans une auberge. Pas de celle que les gentlemen utilisent pour dormir et obtenir une bonne pitance. Plutôt de celles où on y allait pour y oublier ses problèmes dans l'alcool et les femmes. Assez gêné de se retrouver dans un tel endroit, Tsuna s'assit dans un coin sombre pour ne pas trop frayer avec ces gens si... étranges pour lui. Le temps passa et l'auberge ne se désemplissait pas. Prenant ce qui lui restait de courage en main, l'enfant se dirigea vers le comptoir et tenta de parler au gérant. Ce dernier l'ignora résolument, faisant trembler d'indignation, et de frayeur, le petit. Finalement, Tsuna haussa la voix et parvint à attirer l'attention de l'adulte. Le plus âgé lui adressa un signe de mauvaise humeur et, entendant la demande d'un autre client, se détourna. Sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs, Tsuna se leva sur la point de ses pieds et grimpa sur le comptoir. Là, sans que le gérant ne le remarque, il se cacha sous le meuble et attendit. Au bout de quelques heures, l'enfant cessa de se méfier. Le gérant ne vérifiait jamais sous son comptoir et était trop occupé avec les demandes de ses clients qui allaient des choses ordinaires, un café, de la vodka, aux choses étranges, drogues, assassins à solde. Puis, alors que les yeux du jeunes commençaient à se fermer, une paire de jambes s'arrêta devant sa cachette.

« Hé, sors de là, j't'ai vu, tu sais ! »

La voix, un mélange explosif d'indignation et de colère, fit sursauter Tsuna qui sortit de sa cachette en se tenant la tête. Il s'était cogné suite à son sursaut.

« T'es qui ? », demanda le propriétaire des jambes.

« Tsuna », répondit l'autre en jaugeant son adversaire.

Il devait faire son âge, quoiqu'il était plus grand de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux argentés encadraient harmonieusement son visage ovale où les yeux vert ressortaient plus fort.

« J'suis Gokudera », fit l'enfant en lui tendant la main. « J'devais te prévenir, Fon, il tape fort lorsqu'il est énervé. Et aujourd'hui, il l'est. Donc, vaut mieux qu'tu dégages. »

« Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? », demanda Tsuna en constatant que son interlocuteur possédait un accent raffiné. « Tu es un noble, non ? »

« Quoi ? », s'esclaffa Gokudera en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, « Qu'est-ce tu racontes, toi ? J'parle normalement. C'est toi qui parles bizarrement. 'Fin, vaut mieux que j't'emmène dans les cuisines, comme ça tu pourras parler à Fon. »

« C'est qui Fon ? », demanda l'autre en se sentant un peut idiot de poser cette question.

« Ben », répondit l'argenté en montrant du doigt le barman, « c'est lui. Qui d'autre ? »

Les deux enfants allèrent dans les cuisines et y discutèrent longuement jusqu'à la fermeture de l'auberge. Celle-ci eut lieu à l'aube et Tsuna eut bien du mal à se retenir de bailler en constatant l'heure.

« Fon devrait bientôt finir », remarqua Gokudera en baillant sans cacher son ennui.

Tsuna acquiesça et se replongea dans ses pensées. Il songea brièvement à sa mère, qu'il avait laissée sans un mot d'adieu, à Uni qui devait sourire en pensant à lui, à Namimori, sa ville. Du raffut le sortit de ses pensées et il finit par lever les yeux sur un visage avenant.

L'expression sur ce visage était la parfaite opposée à celle qu'il lui avait adressée tout-à-l'heure.

« Bon... Bonjour », s'exclama l'enfant en se levant d'un bond pour faire une révérence à l'adulte. « Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

« Fon. », répondit calmement l'homme en face de lui.

Tsuna tenta de garder son calme et observa les deux personnes qui l'entouraient. Gokudera, qui le fixait en silence, l'air intéressé, et Fon, qui jouait nonchalamment avec sa longue tresse noire.

« J'aimerais », commença l'enfant en se mordillant la lèvre de nervosité, « en savoir plus sur le Nain. À ce qu'il parait, il peut deviner si on ferait un bon pirate... »

C'est là qu'il remarqua le changement des expressions des deux garçons. Gokudera frémit, d'impatience peut-être ?, tandis que Fon se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« Qui t'a fait part de ces rumeurs ? », demanda ce dernier.

« Un capitaine, Kawahira. »

« Ah », soupira Fon, « ce capitaine... J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Vous allez vraiment le faire ? », demanda avec excitation Gokudera tout en sautillant sur place, « Vous allez vraiment l'appeler ? »

« Selon le code, je me dois de le faire », fit d'une voix lasse l'adulte. « Suis-moi Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

Fon se pencha pour prendre une chandelle et l'alluma prestement. Ensuite, sans regarder derrière lui, il se dirigea vers la salle principale de l'auberge, plongée dans la pénombre, et se baissa juste à l'endroit où Tsuna s'était caché quelques heures auparavant. Il tâtonna quelques instants sur la parois de chêne jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic se fasse entendre.

« Un passage secret », s'étonna Tsuna en constatant qu'il avait été très près du but.

Fon s'y engouffra sans un mot et l'enfant le suivit. Gokudera, resté seul dans l'auberge, ferma délicatement la porte cachée et se dirigea vers les cuisines. L'argenté bouillait d'excitation, il n'aurait jamais cru que le Nain sortirait de sa cachette pour un enfant. Mais cela se passait réellement.

« Je vais faire mes bagages », murmura l'enfant en fouillant dans les placards. « Il faut absolument que je reste avec ce Tsuna. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, l'intrigue est mise en place. Désormais, vous saurez à quoi vous attendre dans cette histoire ^^<strong>

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur et la publication sera tous les samedi. Voilà tout ^^

Un gros merci à laure89, Koko-chan, Inukag9 et Koukin-kun pour avoir commenté !

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux<strong> : _Embarquement._

Le passage secret était sombre, mal éclairé par la petite flamme de la chandelle de Fon, ce qui fit que Tsuna chuta de nombreuses fois. Alors qu'il tombait pour la cinquième fois, et que l'escalier s'achevait pour se transformer en un chemin escarpé, l'adulte saisit fermement le bras de l'enfant et le maintint à ses côtés.

« Tu sembles être très maladroit », fit-il pour briser le silence.

« Heu, oui », répondit l'enfant après un instant d'hésitation.

Le silence réapparut pour s'installer définitivement. Ils marchèrent dans cette atmosphère feutrée jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur apparaisse au bout du tunnel. Fon s'arrêta à la limite de celle-ci, l'air impénétrable.

« Continues », déclara-t-il calmement. « Je reste ici pour ton retour. »

Tsuna acquiesça et avança vers la lumière, les jambes légèrement flageolantes. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui chuchota que son destin se jouait maintenant, dans ce tunnel. Enfin, le tunnel s'élargit, donnant sur une large grotte où brillait une multitude de bougies et chandelles qui faisaient luire les roches. Les yeux fermés pour ne pas être trop ébloui, l'enfant tituba vers le centre de la grotte et s'y tint, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », demanda alors une voix inconnue provenant du plafond de la salle.

« Je », déglutit Tsuna, « je cherche le Nain. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'un homme m'a dit de le chercher. »

« Quelle raison pathétique », soupira la voix.

« Je veux devenir un pirate », riposta Tsuna en conservant ses yeux fermés.

« Comme tous ceux qui viennent ici. Et toi, quelle est ta réelle motivation ? »

« J'ai promis à une amie que je deviendrais un Vongola. »

« Adorable », railla la voix, « Mais cela n'est pas ta volonté. Ça ne t'aidera pas à trouver en toi la force pour surmonter les épreuves... »

Tsuna ouvrit alors les yeux. Ces derniers s'étaient enfin accoutumés à la pénombre et il put enfin voir son interlocuteur. Ne voyant personne dans la grotte, l'enfant leva les yeux et le vit. Un bébé suspendu agilement à une stalactite, aux cheveux noirs hérissés et aux yeux tout aussi sombres.

« Au moins, tu oses enfin ouvrir les yeux », fit le bébé en souriant avec mépris.

L'enfant le fusilla des yeux. Ce bébé ne se rendait sûrement pas compte des difficultés que Tsuna endurait. Il n'était pas un garçon courageux, audacieux, qui saute sur toutes les occasions qui se présentent. Il n'était que Tsunaze, un garçon maladroit.

« Tu m'as l'air assez banal », renchérit le Nain. « Tu n'as absolument aucun avenir dans la piraterie avec cette volonté ridicule. »

« Elle n'est pas ridicule », protesta avec une petite voix l'enfant. « Elle ne l'est pas. »

« Mais », continua le bébé en descendant prestement de sa stalactite, « elle est bien meilleure que celles de la plupart des pirates. Pourquoi as-tu promis cela à ton amie ? »

Soutenant le regard sombre, presque sans âme du bambin, Tsuna prit la parole :

« Pour montrer au monde que le bien et le mal existent. »

« Ils n'existent pas », le contra le bébé tranquillement.

« Si », rétorqua Tsuna, « ils existeront si je prouve que les pirates peuvent faire autre chose que piller, violer et tuer. »

« Dans ce cas-là, ce ne serait pas un pirate », sourit malicieusement le Nain.

« Et les Vongola », demanda l'enfant, « Qu'étaient-ils? Des Marins ? »

« Touché », fit le bébé en s'approchant de Tsuna. « Tes yeux me plaisent. Mais, tu devrais faire en sorte de trouver une autre volonté. Qui sait ce qui arriverait si cette fille te brisait le coeur. »

« Elle ne le fera pas », assura l'enfant en se penchant pour mieux voir son interlocuteur.

« Alors, si tu es toujours sûr de ton choix, je veux bien t'enseigner la piraterie. »

« Hein ? Je croyais que tu devais juste me dire si j'avais des chances de devenir pirate ? »

« Actuellement », répondit le bébé, « tu n'as aucune chance d'être pirate. Tu es trop jeune, innocent, naïf. Mais, si je t'enseigne, tu as de fortes chances de devenir un jour la relève des Vongola. »

En entendant ces mots-là, Tsuna se sentit flotter. Sa tête se mit à tourner, il eut l'impression d'être à nouveau sur le port, ne sachant plus s'habituer à la terre ferme.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? », demanda le Nain.

« J'accepte », répondit l'enfant en repoussant ses vertiges. « Quand commençons-nous ? »

« Demain matin, un bateau quittera le port. Tu seras à bords et tu y apprendras les fondements de la navigation. En attendant, dors à l'auberge. Et dis à Fon qu'il n'a plus à m'héberger. Je repars en mer. »

Tsuna hocha une dernière fois la tête et sortit de la grotte. Comme il le lui avait promis, Fon se trouvait toujours à l'orée de la lumière dans le tunnel et l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel. Tsuna s'empressa de lui faire parvenir le message du bébé et admira la légère trace d'énervement qui apparut furtivement sur le visage du gérant.

« Et », demanda ce dernier tout en ignorant le tic nerveux qui secouait sa paupière droite, « comment as-tu su le convaincre de se bouger ? »

« Les Vongola », répondit simplement le plus jeune.

Fon acquiesça lentement et commença à marcher vers l'entrée du passage secret. L'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil, Tsuna ne remarqua pas les regards intrigués que lui lançait de temps à autres son aîné, tout comme il ne remarqua pas les yeux écarquillés d'admiration de Gokudera lorsqu'il sortit du passage. La seule chose que remarqua le jeune garçon fut le lit moelleux que lui offrit Fon.

Le lendemain, Tsuna se réveilla assez péniblement suite au manque de sommeil, et marcha en mode zombie vers la salle principale de l'auberge. Celle-ci était déjà bien remplie, des clients ripaillant déjà à cette heure de l'après midi. Timidement, Tsuna se dirigea vers le comptoir. Mais, comme le soir précédent, Fon l'ignora. Assez vexé, l'enfant marcha vers les cuisines en espérant y trouver Gokudera. Ce dernier n'était pas présent, lui assura un cuisinier, il était parti tôt le matin en racontant à qui le voulait qu'il allait devenir un pirate. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Tsuna remercia le cuisinier et chaparda discrètement un morceau de pain pour en faire son déjeuner. Mordant avec délice dans son pain, il se mit en marche vers le port de Hong Kong. Courant pour ne pas être trop en retard, il finit par arriver devant les bateaux totalement essoufflé.

Ensuite, cherchant des yeux un signe de son nouveau tuteur, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le retrouver. Ne le voyant pas, Tsuna en déduisit que le bébé devait déjà être à bords d'un des navires. Seulement, l'enfant ne savait pas lequel et ignorait comment le demander aux passants.

Finalement, après de longues secondes d'incertitude, il se décida à demander à l'un des matelots qui portait une lourde caisse sur son épaule.

« Excusez-moi », commença-t-il nerveusement, « mais, je cherche un bébé, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur. »

Son interlocuteur posa tranquillement sa caisse sur le sol pavé et couvert de déchets, se tourna vers le garçon et l'observa longuement. Enfin, sa bouche se fendant en un large sourire, il se mit à parler.

« Extrême », s'exclama-t-il en saisissant la main de l'enfant pour la secouer avec enthousiasme. « Moi aussi, j'ai longtemps cherché une personne ! Mais, j'ai fini par la retrouver à l'extrême ! »

Tsuna sursauta en entendant les cris passionnés du garçon. Puis, il tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte de fer de ce dernier. Sans succès car l'adolescent aux cheveux gris et au nez couvert d'un chiffon, le tenait fermement par l'épaule.

« Donc », continua l'inconnu en entraînant Tsuna dans un des bateaux du port, « Je t'emmène avec moi ! Nous visiterons le monde en recherchant ton bébé à l'extrême ! »

« Mais », protesta faiblement le plus petit, « le Nain m'attend ! »

Le marin se figea, sa caisse toujours sous le bras, et se tourna lentement vers l'enfant.

« Mais, tu aurais du le dire plus tôt », s'exclama-t-il. « Tu ne cherches pas un bébé, mais un nain ! Ça change tout à l'extrême ! Suis-moi, je connais sûrement le nain que tu cherches. »

Vaincu par les arguments de l'autre, Tsuna le suivit sans un mot.

« Au fait », ajouta l'adolescent alors qu'il grimpaient sur le pont d'un rafiot en mauvais état, « tu peux m'appeler Grand frère. »

Le navire n'était pas le plus élégant de la flotte qui se trouvait au port d'Hong Kong. Loin de là. Son mat principal penchait légèrement ver le second, et le nid de pie semblait sur le point de se détacher du mat. De plus, le drapeau du bateau, annonçant son rôle de transporteur de marchandises était d'une couleur passée, sale. Le bois le composant était d'un noir annonçant la moisissure qui régnait à bords, et les déjections des mouettes et autres animaux avaient laissé une saleté incrustée dans le pont. Cela, c'était ce qu'on pouvait voir en étant sur le port et si on levait la tête vers ce bateau.

Mais, si on montait à bords et qu'on en explorait les recoins, on découvrait des trésors de saletés enfouis dans les cales, les trous au fond de celles-ci que les matelots écopaient inlassablement, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Tout cela effraya Tsuna. Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il était à bords, que déjà il voulait descendre en vitesse pour oublier ce cauchemar. Mais, la main de Grand Frère le tenait fermement par l'épaule, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

« Hé, Grand Frère, qu'est-ce que tu nous apportes là ? », demanda une voix chaleureuse lorsque les deux garçons descendirent dans la cale du bateau.

« Un nouveau mousse », rugit l'adolescent en présentant Tsuna au marin caché dans la pénombre de l'endroit. « Il cherche un nain à l'extrême ! »

« Ah », soupira d'étonnement l'autre homme, « il doit être son nouveau protégé. »

Tsuna plissa les paupières, cherchant à voir qui lui parlait, mais la pénombre l'empêchait de le voir distinctement. Comprenant sans doute les questions que se posait le plus jeune, l'inconnu s'avança dans le petit rayon de lumière qui parvenait des fissures des planches en bois du plafond et lui sourit. Tsuna lui rendit son sourire en voyant l'air aimable de l'adulte. C'était un jeune homme blond au visage avenant, sympathique, qui respirait la joie de vivre. Il portait un large pantalon qui tombait sur ses hanches, dévoilant légèrement son caleçon. Son haut, une chemise qui avait été blanche autrefois, était largement ouvert sur son torse imberbe ainsi que ses tatouages.

« Enchanté », sourit le blond, « je m'appelle Dino. Et toi, tu dois sûrement être Tsuna, non ? »

« Oui », balbutia l'enfant en hochant la tête avec acharnement. « Heu... Pourrais-je savoir si je suis dans le bon bateau ? »

Croisant les doigts pour que le blond lui réponde par la négative, il fut bien déçu en entendant la réponse. La voix caquetante du Nain, qui venait de l'extérieur des cales, lui brisa ses derniers espoirs.

« Oui, tu ne t'es pas trompé, Tsunaze. C'est bien ici que tu apprendras le noble métier de pirate ! »

L'enfant soupira une fois, baissa la tête, une ambiance morose l'entourant, puis la releva, le sourire aux lèvres.

« D'accords », fit-il avec bonne humeur, « Que dois-je faire ? »

« Premièrement », répondit Dino en s'avançant vers lui, « tu dois te présenter au Capitaine et signer le registre. Ainsi, tu feras réellement partie de l'équipage. Ensuite, je te donnerais une tâche à faire. Qu'en dis-tu Reborn ? »

Le dénommé Reborn ne répondit pas, et Tsuna se demanda furtivement qui ce dernier pouvait bien être. Donc, suivant la silhouette de Dino sur le pont, il se rendit dans la chambre du Capitaine. Qui était vide.

« Très bien », lança alors Dino en saisissant un tricorne orné d'une plume blanche étincelante de propreté pour le mettre sur sa tête. « Bienvenu à bords du _Cavallone_, si tu veux bien signer le registre. »

Sans trop y croire, Tsuna obéit et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dino allait avoir des ennuis à se prendre pour le capitaine du bateau. Enfin, n'en pouvant plus, il prit la parole.

« Excusez-moi mais... vous n'allez pas avoir de problèmes si le Capitaine se rend compte que vous m'avez engagé ? »

Dino le regarda un long moment, les yeux exorbités puis éclata de rire.

« Je ne crois pas, non », dit-il une fois que sa crise fut achevée, « Je suis bel et bien le capitaine du _Cavallone_, tu sais ? »

« Quoi ? », s'étonna l'enfant. « Mais vous, tu,... »

« Tu peux me tutoyer », sourit Dino aimablement.

« Mais tu es trop jeune ! »

« Pas du tout », répliqua une nouvelle voix provenant de la porte toujours ouverte.

« Reborn a raison », ajouta le blond alors qu'un bébé venait s'asseoir sur le bureau du Capitaine. « L'âge ne vaut rien face au talent et à l'expérience ».

Tsuna ne savait où donner la tête. Reborn était le Nain ? Dino était réellement le capitaine d'un navire de pirates ?

« Tsunaze est toujours aussi nul à comprendre », soupira le bébé en voyant l'ait perdu de son pupille. « Dino a été mon ancien élève. Il est doué donc il est normal qu'il soit un capitaine. Fin de l'explication. »

« Reborn a été mon tuteur, tout comme il l'est maintenant avec toi », renchérit le jeune homme en jouant avec sa plume. « Tu es ici pour apprendre comment diriger un navire. Cesses un peu de t'inquiéter et va dehors, il est temps que ton entraînement commence. »

Tsuna se mit au garde-à-vous et sortit ensuite de la pièce en courant.

« Quel Tsunaze », soupira Reborn une fois que son élève fut hors de portée, « il ne sait même pas ce qu'il doit faire... »

« Pourtant, tu vas tout lui enseigner », rétorqua gentiment Dino en saisissant un sextant, « je ne t'ai jamais vu si enthousiaste avec moi. »

« Il a du potentiel », répondit laconiquement le bébé en sautant du bureau.

« Reborn », l'arrêta le blond une fois que le plus petit fut à la porte. « Où est passé Leon ? Je vous croyais inséparables. »

« Il a pris des vacances au Bahamas. Si tu pouvais passer par là pour le récupérer », grommela-t-il.

Les mois passèrent, le Cavallone tenait le coup, essuyant les vagues et les voyages sans problèmes. Tsuna, qui passa ce temps-là à nettoyer tout ce qui lui passait sous le chiffon. Ensuite, une fois que Reborn fut satisfait du nettoyage du pont, il lui ordonna de manipuler les caisses dans la cale. Pour mieux comprendre comment les marins les attachaient. Ce fut là que Tsuna eut la surprise de sa vie.

« Gokudera ? »

« S'lut », fit ce dernier sans trop lui prêter attention, trop occupé à manipuler une mèche de ficelle.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ça s'voit pas ? », répondit l'argenté en fixant délicatement la mèche à un des canons du Cavallone. « J'travaille. »

« Mais, pourquoi dans ce bateau ? Je pensais que tu travaillais dans cette auberge ! »

« Ah, ça », soupira Gokudera en se tournant enfin vers son interlocuteur, « ça m'ennuyait. Donc, j'suis parti. J'connaissais déjà Dino. »

Tsuna se saisit les cheveux, se demandant comment ce garçon réfléchissait. Pourquoi Gokudera avait-il quitté son foyer pour grimper dans ce rafiot ? Puis, le brun tiqua. L'autre enfant connaissait déjà Dino ? Voyant l'air interrogateur du plus jeune, Gokudera soupira et répondit à la question sous-jacente.

« On s'connaît depuis longtemps. Il est un ami de famille et il savait que je suis doué avec ça », ajouta-t-il en désignant les canons qui l'entouraient, « j'ai les explosions dans le sang. Et je commençais à en avoir assez de laver des assiettes sales tous les soirs. Donc, j'ai contacté l'autre idiot et lui ai demandé à faire partie de son équipage. »

« Trêve de bavardages », l'interrompit sèchement Reborn en s'incrustant dans leur conversation. « Tsuna, prends ce seau et suis-moi. »

Le brun hocha la tête, fit un bref adieu à son nouvel ami et suivit son tuteur. Sans se douter que l'argenté le suivit des yeux tout en murmurant doucement quelques paroles.

« Cette fois-ci, c'est le bon. »

* * *

><p><strong>Les commentaires sont vivement appréciés ^^<strong>

**À la semaine prochaine !  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Le Souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur et la publication sera tous les samedi. Voilà tout ^^

**Un gros merci à inukag9, laure89, Koukin-kun et Koko-chan pour avoir commenté ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois<strong> : _Le Souhait d'Uni_

Le soleil tapait fort ce jour-là. Les marins courbaient l'échine, le dos luisant de l'effort qu'ils produisaient pour accomplir leurs tâches. Les rares brises qui survenaient étaient accueillies comme du pain béni et les hommes murmuraient à voix basse pour se relayer leurs ordres, l'eau ayant été rationnée. Tous regardaient avec envie les eaux paisibles que le bateau brisait et ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose, y plonger et se rassasier enfin de la soif qui les tuait. Cependant, comme ils ne savaient nager et connaissaient tous le danger à ingérer de l'eau de mer, ils se contentaient d'admirer l'éclat que les rouleaux d'eau verte dégageaient. Soudain, un cri déchira la langueur régnant sur le Cavallone et tous les marins se tournèrent vers la source du bruit.

Le jeune mousse, à peine âgé de dix ans, se débattait comme un forcené alors que le Nain, l'homme le plus craint du navire malgré sa petite taille, le poussait vers les flots.

« Non », hurlait le plus jeune, « Ne me fais pas ça, tu sais que je vais me noyer ! »

« Voyons Tsunaze », soupira Reborn d'un air déçu, « je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Tu sais très bien que je vais le faire, et que ça ne sert à rien de me supplier. Juste à retarder l'inévitable... »

Le brun se mit à sangloter tandis que l'équipage pariait sur les chances du gamin. Tous savaient que le petit était un incapable, ses nombreux déboires avec la serpillière le prouvaient. Puis, en un leste coup de pied, Tsuna fut propulsé dans l'eau. Un son ignoble retentit alors que ce dernier heurtait les flots en faisant un plat. Un autre cri, cette fois-ci étranglé par l'eau qui entrait dans la bouche du mousse, résonna alors que Tsuna paniquait à essayer de rester à la surface.

Ayant avalé trop d'eau, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer seuls et l'enfant se mit à pleurer. De peur et de désespoir. Il ne pourrait jamais retourner chez lui et annoncer à Uni qu'il avait su accomplir sa promesse. Un léger choc se fit contre sa tête et il leva péniblement ses paupières, agita maladroitement ses mains pour rester à flot. Un petit sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres en voyant l'origine du choc. Une corde.

Reborn lui avait envoyé une corde alors qu'il se noyait. Un de ces jours, se jura l'enfant, il lui revaudrait cela. Avec ses dernières forces, il enroula l'objet autour de sa fine taille et en vérifia le noeud. Après des semaines sur le Cavallone, il savait nouer de plusieurs manières,(ainsi que jurer de façon très colorée...) et cela lui avait toujours été très utile. Remarquant qu'il n'aurait pas l'énergie de remonter avec la force de ses bras, Tsuna dut se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait nager pour atteindre l'échelle située de l'autre côté du navire. Avec sa détermination et ses forces vacillantes, il sut y arriver et grimpa agilement sur la fine et glissante échelle de corde située dans un coin du bateau.

Une fois sur le pont du Cavallone, il s'écroula, le souffle court et vomit toute l'eau qu'il avait ingérée. Ce jour-là, Tsuna apprit à nager.

Les mois passèrent et l'enfant grandit. Son teint se brunit sous le soleil de plomb des mers. Il obtint une fine musculature à force de grimper sur les mats pour aller repriser les voiles et assura ainsi son équilibre. Son pas se fit plus léger, il cessa bien vite de trébucher, pour le grand bonheur du cuisinier qui se désespérait de toutes les catastrophes que le jeune créait dans sa cuisine. Enfin, le plus important dans son apprentissage arriva. Ils attaquèrent un navire anglais.

C'était une frégate appartenant à la Marine Anglaise, son profit élancé surprit Tsuna, selon lui, le Cavallone ne pourrait jamais rattraper l'autre bateau. Ce jour-là, il comprit pourquoi Reborn, et accessoirement Dino, l'avaient tant de fois obligé à repriser les voiles. Ces dernières étaient d'une solidité à toute épreuve et savaient prendre l'air comme il se devait, atteignant ainsi de très grandes vitesses. Lorsque la dernière voile fut déployée, le _Cavallone_ fit un bond sur les vagues, tel un cheval déchaîné prêt à se ruer sur sa victime. Les canons de la frégate retentirent alors que des gerbes éclataient autour du vieux bateau. Celui-ci évita adroitement les obus, traçant des jets sinueux sur l'eau tandis que ses canons se pointaient à leur tour sur la frégate anglaise. Les armes résonnèrent, frappèrent le bois sombre du navire et une planche de bois moisi fut posée entre les deux bateaux. Les marins, redevenus les pirates qu'ils étaient, se ruèrent dans le navire anglais et se jetèrent sur les officiers qu'ils rencontraient pour en faire de la charpie. Tsuna, planqué dans la troisième voile pour vérifier si elle était bien ferlée, observa ce massacre avec des yeux horrifiés.

Les marins qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'à aujourd'hui étaient tous devenus de véritables bêtes sanguinaires. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur les hommes restés sur le pont du _Cavallone_ et se rassura en constatant que Dino et Reborn étaient présents. Ils n'avaient pas pris part à ce massacre. Surprenant un éclat argenté dans les cales, qui fut suivit par une détonation, le brun se sentit étrangement heureux de savoir que Gokudera était toujours sur le bateau. Sans doute parce qu'il craignait que l'autre enfant ne se fasse tuer dans la frégate. Entendant un "extrême" venir de ce navire, Tsuna plaignit les hommes qui combattaient Grand Frère. Ce dernier lui avait rapidement montré la force surhumaine qu'il possédait.

Entendant un rire étrange provenant de la frégate, Tsuna tourna ses yeux vers celle-ci et se figea en croisant un regard bicolore. Un oeil bleu cligna malicieusement tandis que son homologue rouge le fixait sans se détourner d'un air froid. L'enfant se secoua pour sortir de l'emprise de ce regard et le regretta bien vite car il ne retrouva pas ces étranges yeux vairons. Enfin, des cris de bonheur se firent entendre dans la frégate et Tsuna en conclut que les pirates avaient achevé leurs ''affaires''.

L'enfant se laissa glisser le long des cordages et tomba souplement sur le pont pour accueillir les marins. Ces derniers transportaient sur leurs épaules musculeuses des caisses remplies d'épices, d'herbes et de richesses. Mais, et surtout, des tonneaux d'eau buvable, ce qui leur manquait depuis des jours.

« Fantastique », s'écria Dino en s'approchant d'une des caisses ornée d'un sceau très spécial. « Celle-ci doit venir d'Italie. Je reconnais ce sceau, c'est celui des Giglio Nero ! Cette nuit, nous fêterons cette belle prise ! »

Les pirates s'exclamèrent avec force et commencèrent à partager leur butin. Curieusement, cela se fit sans discuter, ils firent tous la file devant le bureau de Dino, qui avait enfilé son chapeau ainsi qu'un manteau flottant noir et ouvert qui laissait entrevoir sa large chemise non boutonnée. Son registre ouvert devant lui, il consigna toutes les nouvelles acquisition et distribua impartialement à son équipage le tout. Puis, il ferma brusquement son livre et se tourna d'un air désolé vers Tsuna.

« Comme tu n'as pas vraiment participé à ce combat, je ne peux te payer », lui dit-il tout en retirant son manteau pour le poser sur sa chaise. « Je le regrette, Tsuna. »

Le petit ignora les paroles de l'autre, préférant regarder la frégate qui flottait doucement à côté du Cavallone. Des râles de souffrances retentissaient de temps à autres.

« Et ce bateau ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix intriguée en tendant l'oreille pour voir s'il entendrait à nouveau ce rire étrange.

« Lui », répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, « il sera coulé, comme tous les bateaux que les pirates attaquent. »

« Et », déclara finalement l'enfant en rougissant timidement, « il reste encore des personnes vivantes ? »

« D'après mes hommes », fit l'adulte, « il y a encore six prisonniers dans leurs geôles. Et oui, ils couleront avec. »

« Et si », osa Tsuna en évitant le regard de l'autre, « je te demandais une faveur ? »

« Pour toi, je laisserais tout passer », répondit sérieusement Dino en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune.

Lisant la vérité dans le regard du blond, Tsuna soupira, hésita un moment et finit par se jeter à l'eau.

« Je veux ce bateau. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », s'écria-t-il en voyant l'air stupéfait de Dino. « Je le veux parce que je sais que j'ai tout appris, du moins tout ce que je pouvais apprendre avec toi. Et, Reborn me l'a dit l'autre jour, je n'aurais de bateau que si je prends des risques. De plus, tu le sais déjà, je ne veux être un pirate comme les autres. Ce navire me servirait. »

« Je vois », soupira le capitaine en se passant la main sur le visage. « As-tu seulement pensé à ton équipage ? »

« Reborn m'a dit qu'un bateau peut être dirigé par sept personnes si elles sont compétentes. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait six prisonniers ? »

« Tu joues avec le feu », le prévint Dino, « si tu te fies à ces personnes, tu finiras par avoir une mutinerie. »

« J'y suis préparé », fit avec une assurance feinte l'enfant.

« Tu n'as que dix ans. »

« Tu en avait treize lorsque tu as hérité du Cavallone. Et je n'ai pas dix ans. »

Dino finit par laisser un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Tsuna lui semblait soudainement moins jeune, plus âgé, sage. Reborn avait fait du bon travail.

« Très bien », déclara le blond en émettant un ultime soupir. « Tu me manqueras. Mais laisses-moi d'abords parler avec ces prisonniers. »

Tsuna acquiesça silencieusement et alla dans la cale pour faire ses adieux. Malgré le fait que ces pirates pouvaient être terrifiants et assoiffés de sang, il les appréciait tout de même. Ses adieux avec Grand Frère furent assez longs et douloureux. Le gris le prit dans ses bras en lui souhaitant toute la chance du monde pour retrouver ses nains et autres. Tsuna lui répondit en souriant qu'il lui souhaitait la même chose. Par contre, il ne sut trouver Gokudera et monta, la mort dans l'âme, dans la frégate, _son _navire. Dino l'accueillit en l'enlaçant. Puis, il le lâcha et lui présenta plusieurs personnes. Elles étaient toutes en mauvais état en frissonnaient en voyant l'état du pont du bateau. Tsuna eut un haut-le-coeur en constatant qu'il était couvert de sang frais qui commençait déjà à sécher. Des mouches bourdonnaient tout autour de lui, se posant avec délice sur les cadavres qui jonchaient le navire. Préférant se concentrer sur les vivants, Tsuna se tourna vers ceux qui allaient être son équipage. Cinq hommes et une femme. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une étrange combinaison verte qui moulait agréablement son corps. Son visage ovale aux court cheveux bruns reflétait son ennui et elle serrait d'une main blanche aux longs doigts d'artiste une flûte. Les hommes étaient tout aussi singulier. L'un d'eux, un vieil homme portant un petit bonnet en laine grise nourrissait une volée de canaris en chantonnant une mélodie sans rythme. Un autre, plus jeune, était assis à même le sol et fixait d'un air impénétrable un mort qui était face à lui. Ses yeux exprimaient l'incompréhension tandis qu'une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Puis venaient deux jumeaux portant tous deux une cagoule sur la tête qui s'enlaçaient d'une façon qui donnait des frissons à Tsuna.

Enfin, l'enfant se tourna vers le dernier homme. Un pré-adolescent qui était appuyé, tête baissée ver ses bras croisés, contre le bastingage avec nonchalance.

« Kufufu », rit ce dernier en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard du plus jeune. « Ainsi, tu es notre sauveur et capitaine ? »

Tsuna rougit sous l'introspection des yeux vairons de l'autre garçon. Ainsi, le regard qui l'avait subjugué était cet adolescent rieur et sarcastique. Cependant, l'enfant se reprit en constatant le peu d'entrain de son équipage. Apercevant l'air encourageant de Dino, il aspira un peu d'air et finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix grave qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« C'est exact. Maintenant, sachez une seule chose, si vous acceptez de suivre mes ordres, vous obtiendrez la richesse et la gloire. Une telle réputation que seuls les Vongola avaient su obtenir. Par contre, si vous ne le faites, vous ne serez que de vulgaires pirates qui aurons laissé passer la chance de leur vie. »

« De plus », ajouta une petite voix enfantine, « Il est celui qui a sauvé vos pathétiques vies. Rien que pour cela, il mérite votre respect. »

Les anciens prisonniers, nouvellement marins, se regardèrent sans un mot puis l'adolescent aux yeux dépareillés s'avança, prenant le rôle de porte-parole.

« Nous... acceptons. Mais sous certaines conditions. »

« Lesquelles ? », demanda d'un air méfiant Reborn en ignorant son élève.

« Nous voulons la chambre du capitaine. Dans ce cas-là, nous accepterons tout ce que cet enfant nous ordonnera. »

« J'accepte », déclara Tsuna en interrompant la méditation de son tuteur. « Je m'appelle Tsuna et vous ? »

« Birds », grinça le vieil homme en caressant l'un des oisillons posés sur son épaule. « Et les jumeaux sont mes hommes de main. Nous sommes des... techniciens. Nous avons été emportés de force car nos travaux étaient jugés dangereux. »

« M.M. », lâcha la seule femme en rangeant sa flûte, « musicienne. »

« Ken », grogna le garçon tout en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux du cadavre.

« Je suis Rokudo Mukuro », dit le dernier d'entre eux « et leur chef. »

« Ah, heu, bien... », bredouilla Tsuna en perdant ses moyens face aux yeux de Mukuro. « Si vous voulez bien nettoyer les dégâts... »

L'équipage acquiesça silencieusement et se mit à la tâche avec ardeur. Bientôt arriva le moment où Tsuna dut se séparer de Dino. Ce dernier lui lança un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras et de l'entraîner dans un coin isolé.

« Fais attention à ces gens », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, « ils ne sont pas fiables. »

Il relâcha son étreinte sans attendre de réponse de la part du plus jeune et ouvrit largement ses bras.

« Comme je te considère comme mon petit frère, je vais t'offrir une chose indispensable pour être un bon pirate. »

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, énumérant mentalement tout ce que le blond pourrait lui offrir. Un couvre-chef ? Il ne tenait rien entre ses mains. Un objet ? Lequel, vu qu'il n'avait rien sur lui à part ses habituels vêtements. Puis, l'enfant vit un éclat dans la poche de son presque frère. Il fronça les yeux en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un briquet. De facture élégante, sa silhouette fine et élancée recouverte de chrome noir montrait que ce briquet avait été fabriqué par les meilleurs artisans.

« Ceci m'a aidé depuis des années », annonça solennellement Dino en le lui donnant. « Je pense qu'il te sera bien plus utile. Sache qu'il pourrait t'aider à illuminer quelque soit l'endroit où tu te trouves. »

« _D'accord_ », soupira mentalement Tsuna en acceptant silencieusement le cadeau du blond, « _c'est décisif, il a perdu l'esprit_. »

« De plus », ajouta le ''fou'' avec un petit sourire en coin, « il comporte une petite inscription sur son dos. »

Tsuna vérifia en haussant un sourcil incrédule et émit un petit cri de surprise.

« Vongola ! », dit-il en levant des yeux interrogateurs vers le blond.

« Eh oui », rit Dino en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. « C'est ma meilleure prise. Reborn m'a pratiquement hurlé dessus pour que je te le donne. Mais, caches-le. Il existe bien des hommes qui rêvent de s'en emparer. »

À ces mots, il jeta un regard suspicieux aux prisonniers qui étaient toujours sur le pont à discuter calmement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le nouvel équipage du brun et le blond lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de rejoindre le _Cavallone_. Le navire fit résonner ses canons pour saluer la frégate et s'en alla sous les acclamations des marins. Resté sur son bateau, Tsuna le regarda disparaître dans l'horizon sans un mot, son sourire radieux exprimant son bonheur. Enfin, lorsque le _Cavallone_ fut hors de sa vision, le brun se tourna vers son équipage, son sourire plus effacé.

Mukuro lui fit une révérence et rentra dans la pièce du capitaine sans un mot. Tsuna soupira et préféra observer ses marins. Ils accomplissaient leurs tâches avec mollesse, l'esprit ailleurs et discutaient entre eux d'un air entendu. De plus, comme Mukuro était ailleurs, ils s'étaient arrêtés de travaillé d'un commun accord.

« Eh, le gamin », héla alors une voix masculine emplie de désinvolture.

Tsuna se figea et se tourna inconsciemment vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

« Ouais, toi », haleta presque Ken, « on a fini de jouer aux bonniches. Comment qu'y s'appelle ton rafiot ? »

« Pardon ? », demanda l'enfant d'un air intrigué.

« Il veut dire », intervint d'une voix agacée M.M., « comment vas-tu appeler désormais ton bateau. »

« Ah », soupira de soulagement Tsuna en comprenant ce qu'on lui voulait, « je ne sais pas. Comment choisit-on un nom ? »

« Kufufu », émit alors une voix familière, « c'est pourtant très simple. Le capitaine, alias le petit Tsunayoshi, doit nommer le navire avec un mot qui lui convienne particulièrement. Généralement, on utilise le nom de l'aimée. Mais, dans la Marine Anglaise, on préfère leur donner un nom d'objet ayant un rapport avec la mer. Ainsi, le nom de cette charmante frégate délabrée est le _Trident_. Alors, Tsunayoshi, comment vas-tu appeler ton navire ? »

« Je », commença l'enfant, « je pensais à quelque chose comme _Le souhait d'Uni_... »

« Pas mal », intervint alors une voix étrange provenant des cales.

Tsuna sursauta et voltigea vers l'origine de ce compliment. Une personne sortit bien vite de l'espace ombragé pour se présenter devant le jeune capitaine. Une personne aux cheveux gris bien reconnaissables.

« Gokudera », s'exclama le plus petit, « que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'pensais que t'aurais bien besoin d'un artificier », grommela l'argenté en regardant le bout de ses chaussons de toile cirée, « En plus, Dino paie bien mais j'l'supporte pas. Donc, j'ai pris la tangente. C'est tout. »

« Ce que tu as oublié de dire », déclara alors Reborn en entrant à son tour dans la conversation, « C'est que tu as pratiquement supplié Dino pour monter à bords. »

Tsuna dut se détourner pour éviter de dévoiler à l'autre enfant son contentement face au visage dépité de ce dernier.

« Bien », s'écria-t-il pour arrêter le désespoir visible de Gokudera, « Et si on se mettait en route ? »

Tous acquiescèrent tandis que le Souhait d'Uni se mettait en route vers des contrées inexplorées.

« Je sens que nous sommes à l'orée d'une grande aventure », confia Gokudera à Tsuna en sentant le vent lui décoiffer ses cheveux.

L'enfant opina en silence et se laissa bercer par le bonheur de posséder un bateau et un équipage. Désormais, il pourrait réaliser le rêve d'Uni.

Trois heures après, ils débarquaient dans une île désolée au milieu de l'Atlantique.  
>Mutinerie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note importante<strong> : Le prochain chapitre ne pourra être publié que vers la fin du mois d'août. Je sais, c'est loin mais c'est comme ça ^^" Je vous souhaite tout de même des bonnes vacances !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur et la publication sera tous les samedi. Voilà tout ^^

**Note de l'auteur : **Normalement, j'aurais du publier ce chapitre demain, mais je tenais à le faire aujourd'hui car c'est mon anniversaire ^^ De plus, comme je trouvais que le chapitre 5 était trop court, j'ai ajouté le 6 en plus. Mais ne vous attendez pas à tant de gentillesse de ma part pour le reste de l'histoire =P  
>Les RAR sont en bas de page ! Et vous avez en plus un joli Omake qui n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles, à savoir les anti-lemon ^^ (Je sais, je vous gâte...)<p>

**État de l'histoire : **Si ça intéresse quelqu'un : Chapitre 16 terminé. Il serait temps que je me remette à écrire...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong> : _Étincelle d'espoir_

Les premières minutes, Tsuna n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son "équipage" avait oublié toutes ses belles promesses et avait pris le contrôle du Souhait d'Uni. Ensuite, ils avaient souillé le nom du navire ainsi que de leur ancien capitaine d'insultes dégradantes. Tout empira lorsque Gokudera se jeta sur Ken et lui fourra un bâton de dynamite entre les dents. Ce n'était qu'un pétard, mais le garçon blond en conserverait des cicatrices à vie sur son visage. Après, les anciens prisonniers les avaient enfermés dans la cale pour qu'ils ne puissent gêner leurs affaires.

Et, enfin, avaient propulsé leurs captifs dans une île inconnue et inhospitalière de l'Océan Atlantique.

En bref, Tsuna se retrouva dans cette mince parcelle de sable en compagnie de son tuteur, qui avait fait la sieste durant toutes ces actions, et de Gokudera qui fulminait dans son coin. Le temps passa alors que le soleil se faisait bien plus agressif envers eux. Puis, alors que l'espoir commença à abandonner l'enfant, _cela _arriva.

Le soleil s'était couché pour la troisième fois depuis leur arrivée dans cette île qui ne contenait rien à part du sable et ils sentaient lourdement la soif qui les menaçait mortellement. Reborn s'était assoupi à nouveau sous un tas de sable pour éviter la chaleur pendant la journée et n'en était pas sortit la nuit tombée. Gokudera chipotait à quelque chose dans son coin et Tsuna gisait en silence sur le banc de sable de l'île, les pieds léchés de temps à autres par une vague audacieuse.

L'esprit vidé de toute substance et énergie, l'enfant avait lentement fouillé ses poches dans le fol espoir d'y trouver une gourde ou un fruit, quoique ce soit qui contienne un peu d'eau. Peine perdue, il n'y trouva que le précieux cadeau de Dino. Agacé qu'il ne disposait que d'un outil pour faire du feu, il tenta de jeter au loin le briquet avant de se raviser. Il préféra en observer la facture ancienne mais néanmoins avancée. Se résignant à la mort qui s'approchait, l'enfant baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Si seulement », songea-t-il tristement, « je n'avais pas entraîné avec moi d'autres personnes. Gokudera a sûrement de la famille qui le pleurera. Et Reborn, sans doute aussi. »

Pas une seconde, il ne pensa à la tristesse que sa disparition engendrerait. L'esprit rempli du désespoir que créait l'approche de la mort, il fixa longuement le briquet avant de sourire de façon démente.

« Après tout » murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée entre ses lèvres gercée, « il m'avait dit que ce briquet m'aiderait... »

Sans trop y croire, il ouvrit le clapet de l'objet et en observa tranquillement la mèche. Ensuite, comprenant rapidement le fonctionnement, il fit tourner la roulette et observa la mèche, attendant que celle-ci s'enflamme. Elle ne le fit pas, surprenant l'enfant. Il soupira en observa de près le briquet. Il comprit alors que le réservoir du briquet était vide, sans doute depuis longtemps.

Le Vongola avait du le jeter lorsqu'il s'était vidé et un pirate l'avait ramassé en arguant que c'était une relique.

Tsuna rit en songeant à cette éventualité et regarda l'objet avec une envie de le jeter grandissante. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le faire, après tout, Dino le lui avait offert.

« Sans doute comme cadeau pour le Grand Voyage », songea avec amertume l'enfant. « Si seulement, je pouvais aller le lui rendre. Si seulement je pouvais effacer mes erreurs. »

Les supplications mentales de Tsuna retentirent longuement dans son esprit avant qu'il ne sursaute. Il avait cru sentir une vibration sous ses bras. Intrigué, il vérifia et se rendit compte que c'était le briquet qui produisait ces mouvements. Il vibrait de façon aléatoire, produisant un son semblable à celui d'un chat ronronnant. Amusé par ce fait, l'enfant tendit la main pour saisir le briquet. L'objet vibra de plus belle en sentant la prise du petit se refermer autour de lui. Puis, Tsuna, comprenant inconsciemment ce qu'il devait faire, tourna à nouveau la petite roulette.

Une étincelle naquit, illuminant le visage de l'enfant. La mèche ne s'était pas allumée, mais une flamme brillait avec force dans les yeux de Tsuna. Ses soucis chassés par cette chaleureuse lumière, il se leva, le regard décidé, et marcha vers le tas de sable où Reborn dormait.

Il s'y arrêta, l'air serein, et attendit. Le Nain réagit aussitôt.

« Je vois que tu as enfin compris l'utilité de ton cadeau » déclara Reborn en surgissant de son trou. « Maintenant que tu sais, il est temps de partir. »

« Comment ? » demanda d'une voix inhabituellement grave le brun.

« J'ai mes moyens » répondit le bébé en tapotant le bout de ses rouflaquettes. « Maintenant, suis-moi, il est temps de commencer la deuxième partie de ton apprentissage. »

« Et Gokudera ? »

« Il vient aussi » le rassura le Nain. « Allons-y. »

Tsuna acquiesça, sa flamme toujours présente dans ses yeux et se dirigea vers le corps immobile de l'autre enfant.

« Désormais », continua d'une voix sombre Reborn, « Tu sais comment agissent et pensent les pirates. Il ne te reste plus qu'à apprendre comment les contrôler et les battre. Ce n'est qu'alors que tu pourras aspirer à être un Vongola. »

« Je suis prêt », répondit Tsuna calmement. « Je n'ai plus de doutes. »

Il ne douta plus. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il devint aussitôt un expert en piraterie. Il eut d'abords à endurer de terribles entraînements avec Reborn, dut apprendre la manipulation psychologique pour ainsi savoir contrôler Gokudera lors des accès de colères de l'argenté et bien d'autres choses encore.

Par contre, le mystère de leur évasion de cette île resta entier, personne n'en parla, la seule rumeur qu'il y eut avant qu'on ne tue l'origine des propos, parlait d'un bébé qui avait fait apparaître un bateau vert sur l'eau.

Ils voyagèrent de bateau en bateau, apprenant les différences entre corsaires, pirates et flibustiers. Reborn lui enseigna également le maniement des armes blanches et surtout comment désarmer ses adversaires, arguant que là se trouvait la clé de la réussite. Puis, le bébé le jeta dans la fosse aux bêtes.

Littéralement parlant.

Un jour particulièrement ensoleillé, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois occupés à obéir les ordres du capitaine Lancia, une secousse fit trembler le galion espagnol. Pressentant le pire, Tsuna attrapa agilement une corde et la noua autour du mat principal. Ensuite, il se dirigea à petits pas vers son tuteur qui se prélassait négligemment sur un hamac en haut du-dit mat.

Une autre secousse lui fit lâcher prise juste avant qu'il atteigne le bébé et l'enfant ferma les yeux, le corps tendu en attente de la chute. Heureusement, la chance semblait vouloir le garder en vie car la corde, qu'il avait attachée autour de sa taille, s'était enroulée autour du mat et le stoppa dans sa chute. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sol parsemée de mousse marine et d'embruns, Tsuna laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait bouger.

Lors de sa chute, la corde s'était enroulée autour de ses bras et l'empêchait désormais de bouger ceux-ci.

Donc, ferré comme un poisson, il subit les secousses qui secouaient le bateau sans un mot. La corde l'empêchait également d'ouvrir la bouche. Et, alors que le bateau tanguait, penchant bien trop fort vers la gauche pour que ce soit normal, il se contenta de voir les pirates qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'alors tomber dans l'eau en conservant son silence. Reborn l'avait habitué à pire.

Cependant, quant il remarqua la chose qui faisait tanguer le bateau, Tsuna souhaita subitement disparaître. Reborn ne l'avait jamais préparé à faire face à un animal gigantesque, d'une atroce couleur violette, aux multiples pattes molles qui s'agitaient lentement en sifflant l'air avec un bruit menaçant. Étouffant son hurlement apeuré dans la rêche corde en chanvre, l'enfant sursauta en sentant un poids atterrir sur son épaule.

« ... ! »

Reborn, car c'était bien lui, émit un bref sourire sarcastique et se pencha plus vers la tête de son élève.

« Vraiment » soupira-t-il en secouant sa tête, faisant tressauter ses rouflaquettes, « quel Tsunaze tu fais... Être effrayé par _ça _! »

Le _ça_ en question eut un grondement/sifflement menaçant qui fit blêmir le petit. Puis, en entendant le rire de son tuteur, le teint, jusqu'alors très pâle, de Tsuna blanchit encore plus.

« Non » haleta ce dernier en retirant maladroitement la corde qui l'empêchait de parler, « tu n'oserais pas ! »

Le bébé sortit un petit couteau sombre de sa poche et élargit son sourire en se balançant affectueusement sur le dos de son élève.

« Tu n'oserais tout de même pas me jeter là sans aucune arme » essaya alors de plaider Tsuna.

Reborn trancha lentement, morceau par morceau, la corde qui retenait prisonnier l'enfant. Et qui l'empêchait par ce fait de tomber droit dans la gueule de l'animal.

« Reborn » implora avec des yeux de chien battu le petit.

Le Nain ignora les paroles de son élève et trancha le dernier bout de corde en conservant son petit sourire. Et, alors que Tsuna tombait comme une pierre vers la gueule bordée de piquants de l'animal légendaire, le bébé resta accroché à la corde, soupirant de soulagement.

« Encore un peu, et il m'aurait eu » fit-il en ayant un petit sourire en coin.

Maudits soient ses yeux de chiot battu.

Entre temps, Tsuna se rendit compte d'une chose. Pourquoi devrait-il mourir ainsi ? De la main d'une créature qui n'aurait même pas du se trouver là. Enfin quoi, les poulpes gigantesque, ça se trouve dans le triangle des Bermudes, pas dans les Caraïbes ! Bref, empli de ce sentiment d'incompréhension et d'agacement mêlés, il mit rapidement sa main dans la poche de son pantalon gris et en sortit le briquet Vongola. Alors qu'il allait être englouti par l'animal, il alluma le briquet.

Le poulpe ferma la bouche en sentant qu'il avait avalé sa proie. Cette dernière se trouvait désormais dans son oesophage à se débattre pour obtenir un peu d'air.

Reborn observa le tout en silence. Silence qui fut brisé par un rire étrange, mélange de vantardise et de frayeur à la fois.

« Hahahaha ! Il semblerait que le grand Reborn ait envoyé son élève à la mort ! Si ç'avait été mon élève, il ne serait pas dans l'estomac de ce splendide animal ! »

Reborn haussa un sourcil de dédain et observa, toujours en silence, la silhouette d'un jeune homme apparaître. Ce dernier se trouvait sur la tête du poulpe et semblait secoué par une crise de fou rire particulièrement intense. Vêtu d'une extravagante combinaison en toile violette parsemée de noir, aux cheveux hérissé noirs et violet également, le nouveau venu avait tout d'un étrange énergumène. Il se dandinait sur l'animal avec un air de propriétaire et se moquait continuellement du Nain, qui se contentait d'attendre. Puis, le jeune homme se figea.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi le misérable Reborn ne salue pas ma grandeur ? » s'indigna le nouveau venu.

« Tu n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine » répondit en baillant le bébé. « Plus les années passent, et plus ta stupidité grandit. Penses-tu réellement que j'aie envoyé mon élève à la mort ? »

Le jeune homme regarda avec suspicion son vis-à-vis. Puis, il regarda son animal. Tout au long de la discussion, le poulpe géant n'avait cessé de gigoter et de fouetter l'air de ses tentacules. Cependant, depuis quelques secondes, il avait arrêté de bouger et tremblotait légèrement.

« Oh non » gémit le garçon en reconnaissant les signes précurseurs de l'apocalypse chez son animal.

Reborn sourit avec dédain alors que la bouche du poulpe était ouverte de force et qu'une silhouette trempée d'un liquide collant en sortait avec difficulté. Comme la gueule de cet animal se trouvait dans l'eau, la personne eut à nager dans les flots enragés par les mouvements saccadés du poulpe avant d'atteindre le navire. Le bébé se pencha avec un petit sourire sur la silhouette qui s'était écroulée épuisée sur le pont du bateau.

« Tu es en retard, Tsunaze » le réprimanda-t-il en lui flanquant un coup sur la tête pour le réveiller.

Tsuna eut un sursaut et se redressa tant bien que mal. Il se leva et dévisagea le propriétaire du poulpe qui avait failli l'avoir.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda l'enfant d'une voix abîmée par toute l'eau ingérée.

« Cet idiot ? C'est un de mes serviteurs, » répondit avec ennui Reborn en ignorant les cris indignés du jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » protesta d'une voix plaintive le jeune homme, « je suis le Grand Skull ! Le seul homme qui ait su dompter un poulpe géant ! Le plus jeune membre de la légendaire troupe des... »

Les derniers mots se perdirent dans la gorge de Skull. Il n'avait pu continuer en voyant l'air meurtrier de Reborn.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi » demanda alors Tsuna en foudroyant du regard son tuteur « ce serviteur nous a attaqué ? »

« Hum » grogna le bébé « comme si je savais à quoi cet imbécile peut bien penser. »

Indigné, Skull se ressaisit et descendit, à l'aide d'un tentacule de son animal, sur le bastingage du navire.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu » fit-il avec hargne en plongeant la main dans sa poche droite « Mais le crétin de Cheval Ailé m'a coincé dans les Bahamas et m'a limite ordonné de t'amener cette horreur ! »

Au dernier mot, il sortit la main et présenta celle-ci au Nain. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en y voyant un petit mouchoir vert.

« Ah » sourit mystérieusement Reborn « il s'en est souvenu ... »

« Et c'est pour ça que j'ai failli mourir » se plaignit Tsuna.

« Pour ta gouverne » fit Skull en fronçant les sourcils « j'ai franchi tous les océans pour te retrouver. Je croyais que tu avais pris ta retraite. »

« Je suis toujours à la retraite » fit le bébé en saisissant le mouchoir et en ignorant les plaintes de son élève. « J'ai juste décidé d'enseigner tout ce que je sais avant de m'éteindre. »

L'homme en violet examina en silence l'enfant qui se trouvait devant lui. Tsuna leva les yeux et regarda à son tour Skull. Les secondes passèrent sous un silence uniquement brisé par le vent marin. Enfin, le jeune homme prit la parole.

« Tu vas avoir du boulot. »

« Je sais » fit Reborn en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son mouchoir vert qui se déplia et prit la forme d'un petit lézard aux yeux globuleux.

« Mais, il a du potentiel » continua Skull. « S'il n'était pas déjà ton élève, je l'aurais pris. »

Puis, il se pencha vers Tsuna et s'accroupit pour être à son hauteur.

« Petit » fit le violet. « si tu restes avec ce cinglé, tu vas souffrir. Je sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé d'être avec lui, mais... Tu le regretteras pas. » Il se tut un moment et fouilla quelques minutes dans ses cheveux violets. Enfin, il en sortit une petite pince dont le bout était orné d'un crâne de squelettes barré de deux tibias croisés ainsi que d'une chaînette, qui était accrochée au crâne, d'où pendait un bout de verre parcouru de plusieurs fentes sur sa longueur. « Prends ça, ça t'aidera à supporter Reborn. »

Sans vraiment comprendre, Tsuna prit la pince et la glissa dans sa poche.

« Ah, et quant au fait qu'il t'ait avalé » continua d'un air gêné Skull en montrant du doigt son poulpe « Je suis désolé, mais j'ai quand même du faire toutes les mers et les océans pour vous retrouver... J'étais d'assez mauvais poil. »

L'enfant hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et Skull soupira de soulagement. Tandis que Reborn les regardaient étrangement, comme s'il considérait toutes les options qui s'offraient désormais à lui.

Puis, alors que Skull s'en allait, après leur avoir remis à flot le bateau et l'équipage survivant, Reborn prit à part l'enfant.

« Fais tes valises, nous allons bientôt quitter ce navire. » dit-il en examinant les nuages qui parsemaient le ciel bleu marin.

« Mais ! » s'étonna Tsuna, « Nous sommes en plein Océan Atlantique, il va nous falloir des jours avant d'arriver à un port convenable ! »

« Imbécile ! » tonna Reborn en lui faisant une clé au bras, « Ne discutes pas mes ordres, fais ce que je te dis et préviens Gokudera. Je parie qu'il nous suivra de toute façon. »

Sans plus chercher à comprendre son instructeur, Tsuna fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cales. Là, il plongea dans l'obscurité qui y régnait perpétuellement et avança sans se blesser une seule fois vers un petit hamac en toile rapiécée. Ses effets personnels s'y trouvaient, étroitement emmaillotés avec de la corde qu'il avait chapardé des voiles. Après avoir pris toutes ses affaires et les avoir accrochées à son bras, il marcha vers l'endroit où Gokudera aimait passer la majorité de son temps. Le jeune artificier ne s'y trouvait pas. Suspectant qu'il avait été enrôlé dans l'équipe qui se chargeait de l'écopage, Tsuna se dirigea vers l'avant de la cale et y trouva tout un attroupement d'hommes qui travaillaient avec ardeur pour enlever toute l'eau salée qui s'était infiltrée lors de l'attaque du poulpe géant. Gokudera se contentait cependant de colmater les brèches en y glissant des morceaux de bûches ou de gravats qu'il utilisait généralement pour catapulter sur leurs assaillants. Tsuna évita adroitement tous les hommes et saisit doucement l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Cependant, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Tsuna, il se reprit et lui sourit aimablement.

« Gokudera-kun » commença l'enfant en cherchant ses mots, « Reborn m'envoie te prévenir, nous allons bientôt quitter ce bateau. »

« Je vois » fit l'autre garçon.

Il ne contesta rien, se contentant d'accepter sans un mot ce qu'on lui transmettait. Si le brun à la destinée favorable quittait ce rafiot, alors il le ferait également.

« Et, où irons-nous ? » demanda alors Gokudera.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit honnêtement Tsuna.

Le soir même, Reborn les obligea à aller sur le pont déserté de ses occupants et ils durent voir comment le bébé mettait à l'eau une petite barque.

« Mais que fais-tu ? » s'indigna Tsuna.

« Je nous fais bouger » fit Reborn en lui faisant signe de sauter dans la barque. Gokudera obéit et Tsuna les regarda descendre lentement la barque.

Puis, entendant du raffut provenant des cales, l'enfant ne réfléchit plus et sauta à son tour. Ils partirent en souquant le plus vite possible et bientôt, ils purent reprendre leur souffle, le navire du capitaine Lancia avait disparu de leur vue.

***°~°*OMAKE*°~°***

Il retint difficilement un cri, se tendit et se laissa tomber contre l'autre corps. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi, c'était la première fois qu'une personne, et plus précisément cet adolescent, parvenait à lui faire ressentir de pareilles émotions. Les caresses, si brèves qu'elles en devenaient irréelles, parcourant son corps le firent frissonner. Tsuna gémit, se mortifiant en entendant ce son, et ouvrit ses yeux jusqu'alors clos pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre.

« Kufufu », rit son partenaire en accentuant ses mouvements de va et vient, « tu me parait assez sensible. »

L'enfant ne répondit, préférant se murer dans le silence qui faisait la loi dans la chambre ombragée. La sueur glissant le long de son dos, fruit de leur activité, le fit frissonner à nouveau lorsque Mukuro enleva le draps qui les recouvraient. Puis, ce fut l'apothéose, le paradis. Tsuna s'arqua sous la sensation qui l'envahissait, la chaleur brûlante qui parcourait ses reins se diffusa dans le reste de son corps et il finit par se laisser retomber à nouveau sur le lit. Mukuro se coucha ensuite à son tour, appuyé sur un coude, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« La prochaine fois » murmura l'adolescent aux yeux vairons, « Ce sera toi au-dessus. »

Tsuna rougit tandis que l'autre riait à nouveau. Cependant, Mukuro nota dans un coin de sa tête que son petit capitaine appréciait réellement les massages dans le bas du dos.

***°~°*FIN DU OMAKE*°~°***

* * *

><p><strong>RaR :<strong>

**Koko-chan : **Merci pour tant de beaux compliments ! Je te souhaite des bonnes vacances, en retard je sais ^^", à toi aussi !

**Koukin-kun : **Le meilleur ? Tu me rends les choses difficiles, maintenant je vais commencer à craindre que la qualité des autres ne lui soit inférieur ^^ Pour Chikusa, motus et bouche cousue. Il aura son heure de gloire, mais plus tard... À la prochaine !

**inukag9 : **Merci d'avoir commenté, tu vas bien vite voir comment s'en sort Tsuna ^^

**laure59 : **Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je vais essayer de rendre la suite à la hauteur de tes expectatives ^^

**datenshiNohana : **Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça m'a réellement fait plaisir, surtout concernant mon écriture ! Quant au romance, il faudra patienter quelques années, Tsuna est encore bien jeune... En attendant, profites du Omake ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, à samedi, n'oubliez pas de commenter !<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur et la publication sera tous les samedi. Voilà tout ^^

Merci à Koko-chan, inukag9 et à pas d'accord pour leurs reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong> : _Venise_

Des semaines après, tout en ayant évité de peu la mort par déshydratation, eut la cuite du siècle (Reborn avait pris des barils d'eau, mais les avait confondus avec ceux de rhum. Pour éviter de mourir, ils avaient bu tout cet alcool constamment) et autres déboires concernant une mouette qui avait tenté de manger le caméléon de Reborn, ils arrivèrent au port de Venise. Soupirant de pur soulagement, Tsuna grimpa avec bonheur l'échelle de corde qui menait à la jetée et, après un moment pour s'habituer à l'absence de ressac, marcha d'un pas vif vers l'auberge la plus proche. Là, il entra tout aussi rapidement et fonça vers le comptoir, ignorant les femmes et hommes qui le contemplaient d'un air peu amène. Ensuite, s'affalant sur le comptoir, il attira l'attention du barman et lui fit signe de s'approcher. D'une voix rauque par la soif, il lui murmura à l'oreille sa commande.

L'homme accepta, compréhensif et lui servit rapidement sa choppe. Tsuna montra ce jour-là aux marins italiens que les enfants pouvaient avoir une sacrée descente quand ils le voulaient.

Ensuite, une fois que sa soif fut apaisée, l'enfant se rendit compte qu'il était le centre d'intérêts de toute la salle.

Haussant les épaules, il se contenta de les regarder tout en cachant en lui sa frayeur d'être observé par un ramassis d'adultes dangereux. Cette peur disparut bien vite lorsque Reborn entra dans l'auberge. Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, comme si de rien était, mais Tsuna remarqua bien l'éclat de pure frayeur qui traversa toute la salle à l'entrée du bébé.

Enfin, alors que Reborn buvait tranquillement une tasse de café italien, un homme les aborda avec crainte.

« Êtes-vous _signore _Reborn ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le bambin.

« _Si. »_

_« _J'ai pour ordre de vous emmener avec moi. »

« Je vois » fit d'un ton pensif le bébé. « De quoi allons-nous parler ? »

« Mon maître est un grand marchand de Venise, _signore._ » déclara d'une voix étouffée l'homme, « De ce fait, il a beaucoup d'ennemis. Notamment lorsque ses marchandises circulent sur les Océans... »

« Ah ! » s'exclama Reborn, « J'ai compris ».

Il se leva, laissant sa tasse encore fumante de café et sortit de la pièce sous le soulagement visible des autres personnes.

Suivant son tuteur, Tsuna se leva à son tour et ignora les oeillades intéressées des présents. Il savait depuis longtemps que tout le monde s'interrogeait sur lui. Après tout, il voyageait avec Reborn depuis suffisamment longtemps que pour savoir reconnaître l'intérêt et la cupidité de loin. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une maison luxueuse, se situant dans une petite rue étroite, non loin de la place Saint-Marc, réputée pour ses pigeons en surpopulation.

« Attendez ici. » leur chuchota l'homme en montant silencieusement les escaliers tapissés de velours pourpre. « Je vais voir si le _Maestro_ peut vous recevoir. »

Ils attendirent en silence. Tsuna admira les nombreuses peintures qui décoraient les murs couverts d'une tapisserie rouge avec des filaments d'or insérés. De plus, il put constater en tordant son cou que le plafond était richement peint, représentant plusieurs scènes où des nymphes déjeunaient dans des lagons paradisiaques. À ses côtés, Gokudera eut un reniflement de mépris lorsque Tsuna laissa échapper une exclamation d'admiration.

« C'n'est rien. Il existe des maisons encore plus luxueuses dans le sud. C'pendant, les gens bien nés cachent leurs richesses, n'y a que les idiots qui l'affichent aussi clair'ment. »

Reborn approuva silencieusement en hochant la tête pendant que le brun notait dans sa tête ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre. Cela lui servirait.

Puis, le serviteur de la maisonnée réapparut et leur fit signe de le suivre parmi les dédales de couloirs de la maison. Il les conduisit jusqu'à une porte, délicatement ouvragée avec des arabesques gravées sur le bois polis avec soin. Sans même se soucier de cette porte qui devait coûter une fortune, Reborn entra dans la pièce, suivi comme son ombre par Gokudera qui s'assit sans attendre sur une des chaises parfaitement rembourrées de la pièce. Le bébé en fit de même pendant que Tsuna marchait lentement vers eux, ses yeux papillonnant d'une curiosité à l'autre. Au bout de la pièce, occupé à rédiger une lettre sur un gigantesque bureau de cèdre noir, un homme de petite stature ne s'occupa absolument pas de leur cas.

« _Signore_ » déclara alors le serviteur, « Reborn est là. »

L'écrivain sursauta et leva la tête. Aussitôt, ses sourcils jusqu'alors froncés se détendirent et son visage se fendit d'un sourire soulagé.

« Reborn, vieux brigand ! » s'exclama-t-il en éclatant d'un rire profond et sincère, « Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu ! Curieusement, tu me sembles plus jeune ! »

« Par contre. » répliqua doucement le bébé, « Je ne pourrais en dire de même pour toi, Tsuyoshi. »

L'homme soupira d'un air tragique.

« Hélas » commença-t-il, « Toutes ses années occupées à marchander âprement ces devis avec les Italiens m'ont endurcis et vieillis prématurément. J'aurais du faire comme tu me l'avais conseillé... »

Reborn rit doucement, comme secoué lui aussi par une vague de nostalgie.

« Je l'admet. Cependant, ton travail a porté ses fruits ? »

« Oh oui. » répondit d'un ton insouciant Tsuyoshi. « À tel point que bien des Vénitiens aimeraient me voir tomber dans le canal avec la gorge tranchée. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai fait appelé. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Reborn. »

« Je vois, et qu'as-tu besoin ? »

« Demain soir, un bateau quittera le port, il transportera la majorité de mes richesses. Pour éviter que mes ennemis ne l'attaquent directement, je n'assisterai pas à son départ. Cependant, ce navire contient des choses importantes. Tant que j'aimerais t'engager en tant que garde pour les surveiller. »

Reborn baissa sa tête avant de la relever, ses yeux scintillant doucement sous l'appel de l'aventure.

« Où va ce bateau ? »

« Au Japon, mon pays natal. Je sens qu'il est temps pour la compagnie Yamamoto de quitter le vieux continent. »

« Demain soir, je serais dans ce bateau, cependant, je ne le protégerais pas. Ce sera Tsuna qui s'en chargera. »

Tsuna, qui jusqu'alors avait observé avec attention la pièce, sursauta en entendant son nom et se tendit en prenant conscience de l'importance des mots de son tuteur.

« QUOUA ? » coassa-t-il.

« J'ai dit » répéta d'un air lassé par tant de stupidité Reborn, « Que tu seras celui qui s'occupera d'amener le bateau en sécurité au Japon. »

« Mais ! Mais... » s'exclama Tsuna, « Comment pourrais-je m'occuper de cela ? Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera ! Rappelles-toi du _Souhait d'Uni_ ! »

« Je m'en rappelle. » répliqua d'un air sec le bébé. « C'est pour cela que je te donne cette mission. Il est temps de mettre tes leçons en pratique. Cela fait déjà un an que nous naviguons ensemble. Je pense que c'est suffisant pour un voyage de cette envergure. »

Tsuyoshi, qui avait écouté en silence la conversation houleuse, décida d'achever là leur entretien et remercia avec effusion son ami pour l'aide qu'il allait lui apporter.

Ils partirent, Tsuna réfléchissant à l'idée de devoir surveiller un bateau de marchand qui allait être sans aucun doute une cible pour les pirates.

De ce fait, il était si plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas un cri pour l'avertir et percuta de plein fouet un corps. Tombé au sol par l'élan que le choc lui avait donné, Tsuna dut lever sa main pour mieux distinguer celui qui l'avait fait tomber à travers les rayons du soleil italien. Finalement, en plissant les yeux, il parvint à voir une longue silhouette, habillée d'un solide pantalon en toile grise ainsi que d'une large chemise qui avait été raccommodée plusieurs fois. Ensuite, levant encore plus les yeux, il vit le visage de l'autre, fin, avec des yeux bruns chaleureux emplis de vie et de bonté et avec un sourire qui s'étalait tout au long de son visage. C'était un beau garçon, rempli d'entrain, et il semblait que ce dernier avait remarqué qu'on le dévisageait.

« Ah ah ! » s'exclama le garçon en saisissant la main de Tsuna pour le remettre sur pieds. « Ça va ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Tsuna en se demandant pourquoi il avait l'impression que ce garçon était important. Qu'il devait le retenir. « Je m'appelle Tsuna. Et toi ? »

« Takeshi ! » fit avec un sourire encore plus grand le garçon, « Ravi de te connaître, Tsuna ! »

Aussitôt, remarquant l'air bon enfant qui s'installait entre les deux enfants, Gokudera décida de s'en mêler.

« Qui t'as autorisé à lui parler si familièrement ? » s'indigna-t-il en pointant un index dans la poitrine de Takeshi.

« Ha ha » rit Takeshi, « Mais lui, bien sûr ! C'est lui qui m'a donné son nom, donc j'ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Pas vrai _Tsu-Na_ ? »

Tsuna rougit et hocha timidement la tête. Puis, il saisit d'une main ferme la chemise de Gokudera et partit après s'être excusé auprès de Takeshi.

Le visage fermé, ce dernier avança d'un pas conquérant vers sa maison.

« C'est pour ce soir. » lui déclara son père lorsque le jeune entra dans le bureau paternel.

« Mes valises sont prêtes. »

Sur ce, Takeshi fit volte-face et s'en alla. Son père baissa la tête sur ses reçus et se demanda quand tout avait mal tourné.

Puis, il se replongea corps et âme dans ses affaires.

Tsuna regarda avec surprise le bateau qu'il allait devoir surveiller pendant des semaines. Il était beau, la proue était fine et taillée avec soin. Les dorures parsemaient le bastingage et l'enfant se demanda par ailleurs si c'était des véritables feuilles d'or qui avaient été utilisées.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? », fit-il à son second auto-proclamé.

« Ç'crie ''volez-moi, je suis riche'' », grogna d'un ton peu amène son ami.

« Je pensais la même chose », soupira Tsuna avant de redresser l'anse de son sac de toile marine sur son épaule.

Le brun monta d'un pas décidé et habitué l'échelle en bois vers le pont du navire et contempla avec désolation son entourage. L'équipage avait été recruté dans les tavernes environnantes et l'enfant suspectait une future mutinerie. Pour éviter les regards mauvais des hommes, il se pencha et examina les lattes qui recouvraient le pont. Un parquet fait d'un bois polis luxueusement et avec de la cire qui plus est.

« Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? », se lamenta le petit.

Il descendit dans la cale et resta bouche bée en voyant les richesses qu'elle entreposait. Des caisses pleines à ras bords de pièces étrangères et de bijoux. Et, dans un coin poussiéreux, il y avait un petit baluchon en toile rapiécée. Tsuna traversa toutes ces merveilles et arriva à la partie consacrée à l'équipage. En voyant le minuscule espace qui leur était dédié, il poussa un soupir de découragement.

Il était là pour éviter toute mutinerie et combat contre les pirates. Cependant, si on forçait l'équipage à dormir entassés, il était sûr que dès qu'ils auraient quitté la côte italienne, les brigands prendraient le contrôle du navire. Et, pour éviter cela, il devrait leur faire suffisamment peur que pour qu'ils n'osent ne serait-ce que penser au mot mutinerie.

En gros, il devrait copier le caractère de Reborn.

« Gokudera », demanda le petit brun en se tournant vers le garçon, « Crois-tu que c'est possible de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Sûr », répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules, « les acteurs sont là pour ça. »

« Acteurs ? »

« Connais pas ? Sont des gars payés pour jouer dans des pièces de théâtre. Ils doivent faire semblant d'être d'autres personnes. »

« Crois-tu que je saurais être un acteur ? »

« Bien sûr, pour un élève de Reborn, c'n'est pas la mer à boire ! »

Tsuna soupira à nouveau et tenta de se calmer. Dans quelques heures, le bateau quitterait Venise et il aurait à se confronter à l'équipage. Son visage s'obscurcit pendant qu'il tentait de refléter la peur que pouvait inspirer Reborn lorsqu'il le voulait. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, Tsuna monta lentement les marches vers le pont.

Cependant, ce faisant, il se fit bousculer par un marin qui courrait avec empressement vers les richesses entreposées. Retenant un soupir, l'enfant fit demi-tour et saisit fermement la chemise sale du marin. Ce dernier se retourna avec un retard que Tsuna imputa au fait qu'il ne montrait pas assez de fermeté dans sa poigne.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, gamin ? »

Oubliant toutes ses idées de pacifisme, Tsuna saisit son briquet et l'alluma sans aucune hésitation. Au diable la retenue.

Quelques secondes après, la porte menant à la cale explosa tandis qu'un corps était éjecté sur le pont polis avec soin. L'équipage s'approcha avec frayeur du corps inconscient et les hommes se mirent à discuter sur l'état désastreux de l'inconscient. Puis, des pas se firent entendre et ils se tendirent, attendant de voir qui était l'armoire à glace capable d'amocher à ce point un loup de mer.

« Le prochain qui tente de voler quelque chose, je serais moins clément », annonça un gosse aux yeux de biche.

L'équipage se regarda dans un long silence seulement coupé par les râles du blessé. Puis, quelqu'un osa rire. Une fraction de secondes après, le rieur rejoignait le voleur dans son inconscience.

« Tout comme celui qui ose se moquer de mon âge », continua calmement l'enfant en essuyant négligemment sa main sur son pantalon, étalant de ce fait du sang sur la toile salie par les embruns.

Les hommes se regardèrent à nouveau, s'interrogeant mentalement sur l'identité du gamin. Cependant, personne ne connaissait l'enfant. Ce dernier était comme un de ces monstres dont les hommes discutaient autour d'une bonne choppe. Jeune et pourtant si puissant que tout le monde se cachait lorsqu'ils apparaissaient.

« Oï, Tsunaze », intervint alors une voix encore plus enfantine. « Le capitaine arrive. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne voie tout ce sang. »

« Quel sang ? », répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules. « Ces deux hommes sont juste sujets à un mal de mer précoce, voilà tout. Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de les laisser sur terre. »

Reborn sourit en constatant le tremblement infime qui secouait les genoux de son élève. Voir ce petit pleurnichard jouer au plus fort lui donnait envie de rire aux éclats. Cependant, sa tactique marchait. Donc, le Nain décida de ne rien faire et d'attendre que les événement s'enchaînent. Et, des pas se firent entendre sur la passerelle. Le capitaine arrivait. Tsuna jeta à l'équipage un regard d'avertissement et prit dans ses bras Reborn. Ce dernier s'installa confortablement et attendit la suite du spectacle. Et, il fut aux premières loges pour admirer la face désemparée de son élève en voyant la jeunesse du capitaine.

« Reborn », murmura d'un ton suppliant le brun, « dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... »

« C'est bien vrai », caqueta avec joie le bébé.

« Ha Ha », rit le capitaine en se frottant le cou, « Bonjour à tous, je suis Yamamoto Takeshi, l'héritier de la compagnie Yamamoto ! »

* * *

><p>À dans une semaine ! Les reviews sont vivement appréciées !<p>

prochain chapitre : _Rencontre à Gibraltar._


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur et la publication sera tous les week-end. Voilà tout ^^

**Beta-reader** : laure59

Merci à inukag9, laure59 et Ayumi Watari pour avoir commenté !

* * *

><p><em>« Reborn », murmura d'un ton suppliant le brun, « dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... »<em>

_« C'est bien vrai », caqueta avec joie le bébé._

_« Ha Ha », rit le capitaine en se frottant le cou, « Bonjour à tous, je suis Yamamoto Takeshi, l'héritier de la compagnie Yamamoto ! »_

**Chapitre 7 :**_ Les écueils de Gibraltar.  
><em>

Yamamoto regarda attentivement ce qui allait être son équipage et se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

« Tsuna », fit-il en tapant avec joie dans le dos de l'interpellé, « Quelle coïncidence ! »

« Oui », acquiesça nerveusement le brun en resserrant son étreinte sur le petit corps de Reborn.

Le Nain semblait vouloir ajouter son grain de sel. Cependant, Tsuna ne permettrait pas que le pirate mette son capitaine provisionnel dans des ennuis. L'enfant étreignit donc le bébé avec force.

« Oï, Tsunaze », chuchota Reborn en saisissant doucement un doigt du garçon, « Tu as deux secondes. »

Le brun blanchit brusquement et regarda avec soulagement Yamamoto s'en aller pour visiter le bateau. Dès que l'héritier fut hors de vue, Tsuna lâcha ses bras et évita de peu le coup de pied vengeur du petit. Puis, sentant que le bébé ne serait plus un danger, l'enfant se tourna vers l'équipage et les toisa du regard.

« Pas un mot au capitaine », feula-t-il.

Les hommes hésitèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux ose prendre la parole.

« Et pourquoi devrions-nous t'obéir ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à le faire », répondit d'une voix douce Tsuna. « Mais ce serait intelligent de votre part. J'ai déjà navigué sur le Cavallone, je connais donc pas mal de punitions amusantes... »

L'équipage sursauta, comme piqué par le nom du bateau pirate. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que cet enfant, d'apparence si frêle, avait déjà navigué avec le terrible Capitaine du Cavallone.

Une fois que les hommes s'éloignèrent pour s'occuper de leurs taches, Tsuna se permit de perdre son masque et s'écroula, ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvant plus le supporter.

« C'tait incroyable ! », s'exclama Gokudera en lui frappant le dos du plat de la main. « Ils ont tout gobé ! »

Le brun acquiesça faiblement et tenta de se lever. Il y parvint et croisa alors le regard de son tuteur.

« Passable », déclara le bébé en haussant les épaules. « Cependant, tu aurais du sourire en leur annonçant toutes sortes de punitions terrifiantes. »

« Je le ferais la prochaine fois », ironisa Tsuna en avançant vers le bastingage.

Il s'y appuya et contempla avec émerveillement le port vénitien. Puis, il se reprit et se tourna vers ses amis. Là, il chercha des yeux Yamamoto et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant d'ordonner d'une voix claire que l'on quitte le port. L'équipage s'empressa d'obéir suite au regard neutre de Tsuna.

L'enfant laissa échapper un petit cri ravi en sentant le roulis familier de la houle sur le bateau. Être en mer lui avait manqué.  
>Le voyage se fit sans aucune anicroche. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au détroit de Gibraltar. Avec son expérience dans de multiples navires pirates, Tsuna avait rapidement appris que tous craignaient ce détroit car les eaux y étaient dangereuses. De plus, l'Espagne, l'Angleterre et le Maroc ne cessaient de se battre pour en obtenir la priorité. Cependant, en attendant que les pays se décident, ces eaux étaient considérées comme internationales. Ce qui ne manquait pas de réjouir les pirates assoiffés de richesses. Ainsi, seuls les plus habiles osaient piller dans cette mince portion de mer.<p>

Et, le soir où le navire marchand arriva au détroit, des canons retentirent.

Tsuna se jeta au sol et examina soigneusement les conséquences des impacts. Un homme avait été grièvement touché, le sang commençait déjà à s'étaler sur le pont. Désormais habitué à ces horreurs, l'enfant ne put que se lamenter sur le fait que cela allait s'incruster dans les planches vernies. Puis, cessant son sarcasme, le brun se leva et lança des ordres.

L'équipage, affolé, n'en tint pas compte et Tsuna contempla comment ces hommes courraient en tous sens. Ravalant sa frayeur face à ces individus qui paniquaient et priaient déjà pour leur salut, le brun se dirigea vers la proue, où Yamamoto observaient calmement avec une longue-vue le navire pirate arriver à toute allure.

« Ce voyage fut assez court », remarqua le plus grand en haussant les épaules avant de déposer sa longue-vue.

Voyant que l'autre jeune baissait également les bras, Tsuna eut envie de hurler. Il avait vécu des événements bien pires, et pourtant, il allait devoir faire face à une horde de sauvages prêt à éventrer quiconque les empêcherait de prendre leur butin. Une vague se jeta avec violence contre le bateau et l'enfant plissa les yeux. Le navire pirate lui paraissait familier.

Cependant, il cessa bien vite d'examiner l'autre bateau en sentant le plancher bouger.

« Yamamoto », s'exclama-t-il, « est-ce que je peux tenir la barre ? »

« Hein ? », fit ce dernier.

« Je peux prendre le contrôle ? », s'agaça Tsuna en montrant ce qu'il voulait.

« Bien sûr ! », répondit comme si c'était évident l'héritier marchand, « Si c'est la dernière chose que tu veux faire, fais-toi plaisir. »

L'enfant hocha la tête et se dirigea alors vers la barre. Celle-ci avait la forme d'une roue traversée par de fins rayons qui étaient tous dorés avec des sculptures somptueuses. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la barre et soupira. Comme il l'avait pressentit, les artisans qui avaient fabriqué ce navire avaient également pensé à son maniement. Tsuna enroula fermement ses doigts autour d'un rayon et sourit.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers Gokudera, qui était tranquillement assis sur les marches menant au pont, et lui fit signe de venir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? », demanda l'argenté en se grattant le cou.

« Me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'assister ? », répondit par l'interrogative le petit. « Je n'ai pas confiance en eux », il montra les hommes qui étaient prosternés et saisissaient toutes les armes qu'ils pouvaient. « Et tu es le seul en qui je puisse confier. »

Gokudera eut un sourire triomphant et se redressa subitement, abandonnant son attitude nonchalante.

« Pas de problème ! », s'exclama-t-il avec joie, « Que dois-je faire ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes des voiles. Il faut que tu ferles la première et que tu laisses entrouverte la seconde. »

« Et la troisième ? », l'interrogea l'argenté avec impatience.

« Elle, laisses-la comme ça, vu le vent, ça nous aidera. »

Gokudera acquiesça vivement et partit en courant. Il grimpa rapidement le mat et se mit à tirer les cordes pour réduire l'étendue de voile.

Entre temps, Tsuna se concentra sur son gouvernail. Le détroit de Gibraltar était un endroit où deux courants d'eau se mélangeaient, créant des courants aléatoires. Le tout serait de savoir diriger habilement le navire pour éviter les écueils. L'enfant serra ses doigts et ferma brièvement les yeux. Une explosion le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda le navire pirate s'approcher. De nouveau, l'impression de connaître le bateau le traversa. Mais il mit tout cela de côté et appela Reborn. Ce dernier arriva sans se presser et s'assit sur la rambarde à côté de la barre.

« Pourrais-tu calmer les hommes ? », demanda Tsuna sans poser ses yeux sur le bébé, entièrement concentré sur sa tache.

« Je pourrais, c'est vrai », répondit sans envie le Nain.

« Alors, fais-le, ils m'agacent à courir partout. »

Reborn sourit en voyant que son élève était désormais tellement plongé dans le maniement du bateau qu'il en venait à lui donner des ordres. Néanmoins, il accepta la demande et assomma proprement l'équipage. Après tout, lui aussi en avait assez de les entendre pleurer. Une secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le bébé jeta un bref regard à l'enfant. Les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient assombris et il fixait avec résolution l'étendue d'eau qui lui faisait face.

Tsuna donna un bref coup à la barre et examina comment le navire réagissait à l'injonction. Il claqua de satisfaction sa langue et entreprit d'observer leur assaillant. Le bateau approchait mais restait trop loin que pour les aborder. De plus, les flambeaux accrochés à son bastingage le faisaient ressembler à un vaisseau fantôme. Repoussant ses craintes superstitieuses, Tsuna se concentra et le sentit. Cette même chaleur qui le traversait occasionnellement lorsqu'il utilisait le briquet Vongola. Il chercha de sa main libre la relique et l'examina rapidement. Elle vrombissait comme la dernière fois. Plissant les yeux, il enclencha le mécanisme. Aussitôt, la frayeur qui le parcourait depuis le premier coup de semonce disparut, remplacée par la certitude qu'il s'en sortirait. Il posa ses deux mains sur la barre et inspira profondément. Et, lorsqu'il fut totalement calmé, il tourna entièrement la roue.

Le navire fit une volte-face étonnamment rapide compte tenu de la taille du vaisseau. Les yeux clos, Tsuna examina le roulis qui secouait le bateau et se permit d'avoir un petit sourire. Ensuite, il dirigea le vaisseau vers un endroit bien précis du détroit et sentit avec satisfaction le vent prendre entièrement la troisième voile. Le bateau fit un saut en avant et avança bien plus vite que leurs poursuivants. Puis, quand il vit que la fin du détroit arrivait, Tsuna leva la tête vers son second.

« Gokudera ! », hurla-t-il à son attention, « Ouvres les deux voiles ! »

L'argenté acquiesça mais n'eut pas le temps. Le navire pirate venait de combler leur retard et lança un boulet pour ralentir leur proie. Le projectile traversa le deuxième mat et manqua de peu l'enfant. Cependant, ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Une main le rattrapa à temps et il saisit les cordes en jurant de façon colorée.

« J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as pris ton temps ? », s'énerva-t-il sur son sauveur.

« Ha ha », rit Yamamoto en lui souriant, « je suis désolé. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me rendre compte de tout ! »

Gokudera ignora les excuses du riche et grimpa rapidement les cordes pour arriver à la voile. Cette dernière avait évité de peu d'être traversée par le boulet. L'enfant desserra les nœuds et regarda avec déception la toile rester sur place.

« Je peux aider ? », demanda alors l'héritier marchand.

« Vas ouvrir la première voile », cria Gokudera à travers le vacarme des déflagrations et en lui montrant le premier mat.

Yamamoto hocha la tête en souriant et descendit rapidement vers le pont. Une fois sur ce dernier, il grimpa tout aussi rapidement que l'argenté les cordages du mat et ouvrit la voile. Aussitôt, il dut s'accrocher à une corde suite à la poussée qui venait de faire le vaisseau.

Sur le pont, Tsuna tourna légèrement la barre et regarda avec dédain les pirates être pris dans les remous que venait de causer l'accélération du navire. Ils passèrent le détroit et il ordonna que les voiles soient tournées vers l'Ouest. Les deux garçons obéirent et le firent le plus rapidement qu'ils purent. Puis, Tsuna appela Gokudera et lui demanda d'utiliser les canons.

« Peux pas », répondit ce dernier en se rembrunissant. « C'est un navire de marchands, ils n'ont rien pour se défendre. »

Voilà, il venait de trouver le défaut de ce bateau. Il n'était pas conçu pour voguer sur les mers. Il servait juste de moyen de transport pour les personnes aisées. Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et finit par déclarer :

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Préparez-vous pour l'abordage ! »

« Comment ? », s'indigna l'argenté.

« Gokudera-kun », soupira Tsuna, « vas prendre ta poudre et prépares-toi pour te battre. Quant à toi, Yamamoto, tu ferais mieux de te cacher dans ta cabine. Quand nous perdrons, déclares aux pirates que tu es un hériter, ils te laisseront en vie. »

« Oï, Tsunaze », intervint alors une voix enfantine, « Plutôt que de baisser les bras et de sacrifier tes hommes, tu devrais réfléchir un peu à la situation ! »

Son élève sursauta suite à l'éclat du habituellement imperturbable Reborn. Fronçant les sourcils, il énonça calmement dans sa tête tout ce qui venait de se dérouler et ses chances de s'en sortir. Pour qu'un pirate accepte de laisser un bateau tranquille, il fallait que ce soit un cas de force majeure. Par exemple, si ce même bateau devenait subitement un attaquant bien plus puissant...

Les yeux de Tsuna s'illuminèrent et il sourit. Gokudera, qui l'observait pour attendre ses prochains ordres, frémit en ressentant une sensation qu'il n'aurait pas pensé éprouver pour le petit brun. Le Nain, cet être qu'il avait si souvent imploré pour devenir son apprenti, répondit au sourire de l'enfant et Gokudera ferma les yeux. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Reborn avait choisi le frêle japonais. Maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient dans une situation critique, les deux osaient encore sourire avec un air carnassier.

« Bien », annonça brusquement Tsuna en conservant son sourire, « apportez-moi la passerelle. Nous allons montrer aux pirates de quel bois nous nous chauffons. »

« Bien que ça ait l'air très amusant », approuva Yamamoto, « Penses-tu que nous allons réellement battre tout un équipage de pirates ? À nous trois ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça », fit le brun en échangeant un regard entendu avec le bébé. « J'ai juste dit que nous allions étonner ces brigands. »

Les deux jeunes regardèrent Tsuna sans comprendre ce que ce dernier voulait dire par ces mots mais finirent par décider de lui obéir. Yamamoto alla chercher la passerelle et observa en passant son équipage. Tous ces hommes, que son père avait choisi avec soin pour qu'il soit infaillible, étaient terrifiés et ligotés contre le bastingage. Le fils de marchand durcit ses yeux en songeant que sans Tsuna, ils seraient déjà dans les mains avides de sang des pirates.

La planche de bois fut posée lentement sur le pont, accompagnée d'un baril contenant du vin italien de qualité et Tsuna retint sa respiration. Le navire qui les assaillait avait cessé ses bombardements et cela présageait le pire. L'enfant huma prudemment le vent et se figea. Là, il venait de le percevoir, un léger fumet de poudre mêlée au sang récemment séché. Faisant confiance à son instinct, il fit un petit signe à Gokudera et ce dernier tourna violemment la barre pour que leur bateau file vers les pirates. Puis, lorsqu'il put voir précisément l'équipage ennemi, Tsuna pointa son arme, une courte épée peu affûtée qui avait déjà vécu, vers le large.

Comprenant le signal sous-entendu, Yamamoto se laissa tomber. Jusqu'alors perché dans les cordages du mat, il tomba avec souplesse sur la passerelle et regarda avec surprise l'autre côté de la planche se soulever sous l'impulsion. Tsuna, qui se trouvait justement sur cette partie, fut envoyé dans les airs et se contorsionna de façon à bien prendre l'air. Croisant ses bras maladroitement sur sa poitrine, et évitant que son épée ne l'embroche, il fendit les airs et regarda avec une satisfaction grandissante les voiles du bateau ennemi approcher.

Ce dernier, soulevé par la houle provoquée par le mouvement brusque du bateau vénitien, se pencha brusquement vers l'enfant et l'accueillit dans ses voiles. Tsuna sourit et s'accrocha fermement à la toile. Il enroula ses doigts autour d'une corde et en scia son extrémité. Lorsqu'il en obtint un long morceau, il le fit tournoyer et admira sa façon de trancher les airs. Puis, entendant les cris de hargne provenant du sol, il se dépêcha et accrocha habilement le pommeau de son épée à la corde. Enfin armé comme il se devait, il descendit du mat. Et atterrit au milieu d'une mêlée d'hommes qui lui paraissait familière.

Cependant, Tsuna ne chercha pas à se souvenir et fit tourner à nouveau sa corde, regardant comment les pirates reculaient pour éviter d'être touchés. Et il l'entendit, un rire familier, chaleureux qui lui évoqua des sensations assez dissemblables. Une impression de famille mélangée au sang. Seule une personne était ainsi.

« Dino-san », murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer entre Dino et Tsuna ? Des retrouvailles émouvantes avec des larmes à gogo ? Une scène de sexe intense sous le regard approbateur de Reborn ? Une discussion sur la fatalité de leur rencontre ?<strong>

**Bref, à vos claviers pour me dire ce qui va se passer ! Les propositions les plus fantasques seront récompensées !  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur et la publication sera tous les week-ends. Voilà tout ^^

Merci à Ayumi Watari, inukag9 et à laura59 (qui n'avait pas mis de nom ;) ) pour leurs reviews !

* * *

><p><em>Cependant, Tsuna ne chercha pas à se souvenir et fit tourner à nouveau sa corde, regardant comment les pirates reculaient pour éviter d'être touchés. Et il l'entendit, un rire familier, chaleureux qui lui évoqua des sensations assez dissemblables. Une impression de famille mélangée au sang. Seule une personne était ainsi.<em>

_« Dino-san », murmura-t-il._

**Chapitre 8 :** _Le Combat des frères._

« Tsuna », lui répondit le blond en dégainant son épée lentement. « Qui aurait cru que nous nous reverrions ? »

« Personne », dit l'enfant en faisant la moue.

« Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? », demanda Dino en écartant du plat de sa lame son équipage.

« Je veux que tu laisses ce bateau tranquille », fit Tsuna en croisant son regard.

Le capitaine du Cavallone n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux bruns respiraient toujours la bonté. Cependant, la dureté de son sourire montrait qu'il n'allait pas se montrer si clément.

« Bien que je t'apprécie énormément », déclara d'une voix douce le jeune homme, « je ne le ferais pas. Une fois que nous décidons de piller un bateau, nous le faisons. »

« Alors », suggéra l'enfant en s'humectant nerveusement les lèvres. « Que dirais-tu de faire un duel ? Une personne de ton équipage, n'importe laquelle, contre moi. Si je gagne, nous pouvons repartir sans crainte d'être pillés. Si tu gagnes, je te laisse le bateau. »

Dino pencha sa tête sur le côté, pensant à l'offre que venait de lui faire le jeune. Puis, il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au navire italien qui lui faisait face. Il put y voir une chevelure reconnaissable briller d'un éclat argenté sous la lune naissante.

« Je vois que Gokudera est toujours avec toi », remarqua-t-il en faisant signe à l'artificier.

Ce dernier lui répondit par des insultes variées qui furent entendues dans tout le Cavallone.

« J'imagine que je pourrais accepter ton offre », répondit finalement le blond en haussant les épaules. « Allons-y. »

Tsuna regarda avec étonnement le capitaine du navire pirate prendre une pose défensive sous les lumières vacillantes des feux posés sur les lampes du bastingage. Puis, l'illumination lui vint et il comprit enfin qui serait son adversaire. L'enfant enroula sa corde autour de son mince bras et regarda Dino avancer vers lui.

« Le premier qui saigne perd », annonça le brun avant de lancer sa corde vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier évita sans problèmes la corde et acquiesça avec énergie, un sourire sauvage aux lèvres. Il fendit alors l'air de son épée et Tsuna dut sauter en arrière pour éviter le tranchant acéré de l'arme. Ce faisant, il se heurta au mur d'hommes et fut repoussé vers le blond. Il se contorsionna et évita à nouveau l'attaque rapide du capitaine. La chaleur de l'adrénaline commença à le parcourir et l'enfant courut vers le mat. Il bouscula un pirate et grimpa comme un singe les cordages jusqu'à être suffisamment en hauteur.

Là, il lança à nouveau sa corde et regarda avec joie cette dernière atteindre sa cible. Dino lui jeta un regard éberlué en voyant que la lame accrochée au bout de la longe s'était plantée à trois mètres de lui et monta à son tour jusqu'à le rejoindre sur les cordages. Pendant que le jeune homme grimpait, Tsuna fouilla ses vêtements et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait si avidement. Il saisit entre ses doigts engourdis par le froid de la nuit le briquet Vongola et le porta à son front. Reborn lui avait déjà dit que cet objet avait été une chose très précieuse pour le premier pirate Vongola. Il l'aurait reçu d'une sirène, disaient les rumeurs les plus fantasques. Cependant, il était vrai que ce briquet était pour le moins particulier. Ainsi, il ne faisait pas de feu, mais laissait échapper à la place un gaz étrange dont les effets étaient différents selon les personnes qui l'utilisaient.

Curieusement, Tsuna était le premier à avoir un tel changement de comportement avec le briquet.

L'enfant fit tourner la molette et ferma les yeux en ressentant l'habituelle décharge d'énergie dans son être pour voyager jusqu'à sa tête. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait placé l'objet sur son front. La chaleur se condensa et finit par prendre la forme d'une flamme. Tsuna ouvrit alors les yeux et Dino, qui avait assisté à cette transformation, retint une exclamation en croisant les yeux du brun. Les iris de ce dernier, habituellement bruns, avaient pris une couleur étonnante, un mélange d'or et d'orange. Pareils à un coucher de soleil.

Puis, le blond reprit son sérieux car Tsuna venait de bouger. L'enfant saisit sa corde, qui suite à son lancer raté avait été accrochée au mat, et se laissa glisser le long de cette dernière. Agacé de devoir à nouveau courir derrière le petit, Dino fit de même et faillit crier lorsque, toujours descendant la corde, il croisa le regard espiègle de Tsuna qui tenait dans ses mains un petit couteau au-dessus de la corde.

« Oh non », murmura le jeune homme.

Tsuna accentua son sourire et coupa proprement la corde. Se retrouvant face à la loi de la gravité, Dino tomba lourdement sur le plancher et senti vaguement un vacarme retentir autour de lui. Reconnaissant là les voix de son équipage, il se leva difficilement, encore endolori de sa chute, et sauta en arrière pour éviter la lame de l'enfant. Ce dernier fit la moue en voyant qu'il l'avait raté et se prépara à faire une nouvelle tentative avant de s'illuminer de bonheur. Face au regard bovin du blond qui ne comprenait pas, Tsuna pointa du doigt les mains du capitaine du Cavallone et celui-ci contempla avec étonnement le sang qui perlait des multiples écorchures faites suite à la friction de la corde.

« Tu n'en as pas ? », demanda-t-il en acceptant sa défaite.

« Des blessures ? », répondit Tsuna en secouant la tête, « Non, j'ai utilisé ma chemise comme gants. »

« Bien sûr », sourit Dino en rangeant son épée, « Tu suis les conseils de Reborn. ''Toujours tout prévoir !'' »

« Et quand c'est impossible, le faire quand même », soupira l'enfant en souriant face à ce trait de caractère du bébé. « J'ai gagné, vas-tu nous laisser partir ? »

« Je tiens mes promesses », fit le blond en hochant la tête. « Tu peux aller dans ton bateau, nous ne te poursuivrons pas. »

Tsuna acquiesça et se pencha pour prendre son épée. Cependant, il se ravisa en voyant la lame brisée de cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas su supporter le poids de son corps combiné à celui de Dino. Soupirant à l'idée de devoir chercher une nouvelle arme, l'enfant saisit la corde restante et l'accrocha au bastingage avec un rapide nœud. Il testa brièvement son efficacité et, une fois content de son travail, il se tourna vers l'équipage du Cavallone.

« Eh bien », fit-il avec un sourire étincelant alors que les flammes sur son front disparaissaient, « Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Tsuna, attends ! »

La voix stoppa le jeune qui s'était mis sur le rebord du bastingage et il se tourna pour voir qui l'appelait ainsi.

« Attends », cria à nouveau Dino en fouillant sa chemise. « Je dois te donner quelque chose !»

Le blond jura et arrêta de chercher. Il marcha d'un pas vif vers sa cabine et on l'entendit remuer du papier. Enfin, il ressortit avec une lettre assez froissée et dont le sceau était encore humide.

« Tiens », fit le jeune homme en tendant la lettre au brun. « Je voudrais que tu la donnes à une certaine personne. Son adresse est sur le verso. Passes mon bonjour à Reborn ! »

Tsuna accepta la lettre avec un petit sourire et saisit la corde avant de se raviser. Il hurla un bref ordre à Gokudera et déglutit bruyamment. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Alors, il se recula pour prendre son élan et courut vers le bastingage. Il le sauta sans difficultés et plongea vers la mer. Mais, avant qu'il n'atteigne l'eau glacée, une main l'attrapa et le remonta à bords.

« Merci, Yamamoto », fit avec reconnaissance l'enfant en posant ses pieds sur le pont du navire italien.

Il se tourna vers son second et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Gokudera, je te remercie pour ton aide inestimable. »

« C'n'est rien », grommela en rougissant l'argenté.

Tsuna sourit encore plus et marcha vers Reborn, il lui passa le salut de Dino et regarda comment le Cavallone s'éloignait. Puis, l'enfant se ressaisit et ordonna d'une voix tremblante de fatigue que l'on détache l'équipage. Ce dernier regarda avec des yeux de poissons frits le gosse qui venait de les sauver tous.

Ensuite, Reborn les rappela tous à l'ordre et ils se mirent à travailler avec ardeur pour réparer les dégâts. Lorsque le soleil se leva, le bateau était déjà en meilleur condition et Yamamoto autorisa avec une joie contagieuse la suite du voyage.

Ainsi, ils purent contourner l'Afrique sans difficulté, essuyant sans pertes les tempêtes et secousses tout comme les rares pirates qui osaient s'approcher du navire. Puis, alors qu'ils avaient passé l'Océan Indien et qu'ils pouvaient voir au loin les nombreuses iles composant l'Indonésie, Tsuna fut ébloui par une lumière lointaine. Plissant les yeux, il put apercevoir la source de cette lumière.

Il fit aussitôt un bond en arrière et tomba lourdement sur ses fesses. De ce fait, il évita l'arme qui trancha l'air avant de se planter dans le mat principal.

Posant sa main sur sa poitrine pour vérifier s'il était encore en vie, Tsuna se leva en tremblant et arracha ce qui avait failli le tuer. Il examina soigneusement l'arme. Une lame courbe dont les deux côtés étaient tranchants. Par contre, un côté était lisse tandis que l'autre était dentelé alors que son bout était arrondi pour en faire un manche. Il remarqua qu'il y avait également un petit trou à son extrémité. Plongé dans sa contemplation, l'enfant n'entendit pas tout de suite la clameur qui montait parmi l'équipage.

« C'est la lame du Démon », hurla l'un des marins en se signant rapidement.

Voyant l'incompréhension de son élève, Reborn soupira et expliqua lentement pour que ce dernier comprenne.

« Il veut dire par là que le diable a choisi de couler ce bateau. »

« Le Diable ? », s'effara Tsuna. « Mais pourquoi ce bateau ? Et pourquoi avec ce couteau ? »

« Tous ceux qui ont eu ce couteau ont été coulés, tout le monde le sait », soupira avec désolation le bébé.

Le brun s'affola et regarda autour de lui pour voir si l'entité démoniaque était déjà sur eux. Cependant, il n'y avait personne, excepté eux et Reborn qui riait avec une cape noire enroulée autour de lui ainsi qu'une faux verte dans sa main.

« Mais que fais-tu ? », lui demanda l'enfant en le foudroyant des yeux. « Nous allons mourir et tu te déguises ! »

« La Mort ne prends jamais l'un de ses semblables », répondit le bébé en élargissant son sourire.

« Mais alors », s'énerva Tsuna, « que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« Prier Dieu ? », suggéra l'autre innocemment.

L'enfant regarda autour de lui. L'équipage était à genoux, priant avec désespoir pour leurs vies et Yamamoto se tenait dans son coin sans dire mot. Gokudera était près de lui et tendait le cou pour mieux voir le couteau.

Tsuna se tendit en entendant une sirène lugubre retentir dans le lointain. Un marin tomba à ses pieds et se mit à hurler. Les yeux de l'enfant se durcirent et il songea que les hommes se laissaient bien trop influencer par les dieux. Il leva brusquement la main pour l'abaisser sur la joue de l'homme. Ce dernier s'arrêta et le regarda avec surprise.

« Si tu ne veux pas subir un sort pire que celui que te réserve le démon », susurra Tsuna en plissant ses yeux de colère,** « **ressaisis-toi.**»**

L'adulte hocha la tête en se rappelant de la force extraordinaire de l'enfant et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Bien », ajouta le petit en constatant que le reste de l'équipage l'observait. « À vos postes, peu m'importe ce démon, nous devons d'abords atteindre le Japon. »

Une fois que les hommes furent partis, Tsuna se relâcha et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était bien », fit une voix enfantine.

« Hein ? »

« Tu as su les guider sans difficultés », expliqua Reborn en s'adossant confortablement sur l'épaule du brun. « Tu pourras bientôt devenir un vrai capitaine. »

« Tu veux devenir capitaine ? », intervint une nouvelle personne.

« Bien sûr », s'énerva une autre, « Il est né pour ça ! »

« Ha Ha, c'est vrai !», avoua Yamamoto en se frottant le cou.

Gokudera lui jeta un regard assassin et se concentra sur Tsuna.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« On continue comme si rien ne s'était passé », fit l'enfant en mettant le couteau dans sa poche.

Il sursauta en enleva sa main couverte de sang. Comment avait-il pu se couper s'il ne tenait que le manche ? Il examina plus attentivement l'arme et sourit en remarquant quelque chose de minuscule sortir du manche. Il sortit lentement le fil et l'examina à la lumière. Il était d'une texture différente à celle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Bien plus fin que les ficelles qu'utilisait sa mère pour repriser ses habits du dimanche.

« Oh, une corde de piano », remarqua Gokudera en s'approchant du jeune.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? », s'étonna Tsuna.

« Ouais », fit l'argenté en hochant la tête. « Avant, j'en voyais souvent. »

Le brun regarda comment les yeux de son ami se ternirent et décida de changer de sujet.

« Regardes ! », s'exclama-t-il, « Une frégate ! »

Gokudera se pencha sur le bastingage et put voir à son tour le bateau qui s'approchait du leur à toutes voiles. Une cloche sonna et tout l'équipage se tourna inconsciemment vers la frégate.

« C'est la Marine ! », cria l'un d'eux. « Elle va nous sauver ! »

Alors, Tsuna vit directement à quel point Uni avait vu juste. Les hommes plaçaient tant de confiance en la Marine qu'ils en oubliaient d'en mettre en eux-mêmes. Il regarda le petit bateau arriver avec méfiance. On leur demanda de s'approcher et l'équipage s'empressa de le faire. L'enfant remarqua que la Marine semblait estimer cela normal.

Une planche fut mise entre les deux navires et un homme s'avança rapidement vers eux. Mince, le corps finement musclé moulé dans son uniforme blanc, il les regarda avec un mépris remarquable dans son visage où une petite barbe blanche taillée avec soin s'affichait avec fierté et s'avança lentement vers l'un des marins.

« Qui est le capitaine de ce bateau ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix feutrée et mesurée avec un dégoût que tous pouvaient sentir.

« Moi », s'exclama Yamamoto en levant la main, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

« Vous n'avez pas reçu d'autorisation pour entrer dans nos eaux », fit l'adulte en le regardant de haut.

« Nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin », fit le jeune en haussant les épaules. « Après tout, la filiale Yamamoto n'a jamais eu à s'inquiéter des passes... »

« Je vois », soupira l'officier de la Marine en se massant le cou, « Si vous faites partie de cette compagnie, avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous affirmez ? Dans le cas contraire, nous nous verrons obligé de vous prendre vos marchandises. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, tout cela n'était qu'une affaire de pots-de-vin et de corruption. Il regarda l'officier discuter avec Yamamoto et décida de cesser d'observer de telles démarches. Il détourna son regard vers la frégate et observa avec envie le profil élancé de la proue ainsi que les multiples canons qui pointaient vers le bateau vénitien. Il estima que la cale de la frégate devait contenir le fruit des nombreuses confiscations de la Marine. Puis, il croisa le regard meurtrier d'une personne. Il sursauta et se concentra vers le propriétaire des yeux qui avaient su le faire trembler de frayeur.

Il put ainsi voir un adolescent, pas encore sorti de son enfance, engoncé dans le strict uniforme immaculé de la Marine, adossé contre le bastingage de la frégate. Le visage du garçon était partiellement caché par des mèches d'ébène qui encadraient ses traits harmonieux. Cependant, l'attention de l'enfant resta sur les deux orbes grises qui le fixaient avec une telle hargne.

La fascination cessa lorsqu'une vague fit tanguer le navire et que Tsuna dut baisser la tête pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Quand il la releva, l'adolescent avait disparu.

L'enfant cessa rapidement de songer au garçon en se concentrant à nouveau sur la discussion qui avait lieu entre Yamamoto et l'officier de la Marine.

Leur conversation s'acheva assez rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent délestés d'une infime partie de leur cargaison. Ensuite, ils firent voile sous les yeux menaçants de la Marine et se dirigèrent vers le Japon.

Quelques jours après, les vents n'ayant pas été favorables, Tsuna, posté au nid de pie pour éviter de faire face à un Yamamoto plus déprimé à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'archipel, aperçut au loin une rupture dans les flots. Laissant sortir un soupir navré, il descendit habilement de son perchoir et atterrit sans se soucier de l'endroit devant le Nain.

« Alors ? », demanda ce dernier.

« Terre à la vue », répondit sans entrain l'enfant.

« Je vois », soupira Reborn, « Vas prévenir Yamamoto. »

Tsuna acquiesça sans vigueur et marcha d'un pas assuré vers la cabine du capitaine du navire. S'arrêtant devant la porte close, il inspira profondément et gratta doucement le bois. Aussitôt, une voix claire se fit entendre et l'enfant entra dans la pièce.

Cette dernière était mal éclairée et il dut attendre quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité. Quand ce fut fait, Tsuna réprima un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit Yamamoto. Ce dernier gisait sur le fauteuil en cuir et contemplant son émotion le sextant qui traînait sur la table de la cabine.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda le fils de marchand en se tournant vers l'enfant.

« Nous allons bientôt arriver au port », fit le brun en se demandant pourquoi son ami était dans un tel état.

« Ah », soupira Takeshi en regardant par l'embrasure de la porte restée entrouverte. « Je me disais bien que ce voyage ne pourrait durer éternellement... »

Le plus âgé se leva lentement, comme si soulever sa carcasse nécessitait toute son énergie et sortit sans entrain sur le pont. Il marcha alors pour aller s'accouder au bastingage et regarder la terre s'approcher peu à peu.

« Aujourd'hui », murmura Yamamoto en fermant les yeux alors qu'un étrange sentiment traversait ses traits, « Je rentre à la maison. »

* * *

><p><strong>Le coin de l'auteur :<strong>

**J'ai remarqué, au dernier moment bien sûr, de nombreuses incohérences dans mon histoire. La première, et plus grosse selon moi, reste le briquet de Tsuna. Il est censé être vieux de plusieurs années mais le fait est que les briquets, tels que nous les connaissons, seront inventés à la fin de la première Guerre Mondiale. Pour une erreur, c'en est une ^^"**

**Donc, je vous l'annonce maintenant, haut et fort, cette histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif ! Il y aura beaucoup de similarités avec notre monde mais l'Histoire va être complètement chamboulée. Voilà, j'ai rattrapé mes erreurs ^^**

**Ou sinon, que contient la lettre de Dino ? Est-ce sa déclaration d'amour à Hibari que Tsuna devra remettre à notre petite Alouette adorée ? Sa lettre pour entrer à Poudlard ? La lettre qui contient le secret pour devenir un beau gosse ?  
>Quant au garçon de la Marine, qui est-il ? Est-ce le frère jumeau maléfique de Tsuna ? Harry Potter qui s'est égaré dans mon histoire ?<br>Et Yamamoto, pourquoi est-il si déprimé ? Est-ce parce qu'il va devoir quitter son âme sœur, Leon ?  
>A vos claviers pour me donner des propositions extravagantes ! Faites preuve de fantaisie ! xD<br>**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur et la publication sera tous les week-end. Voilà tout ^^

**Beta-reader** : laure59

Merci à inukag9, laure59 et Ayumi Watari pour avoir commenté !

* * *

><p><em>« Nous allons bientôt arriver au port », fit le brun en se demandant pourquoi son ami était dans un tel état.<em>

_« Ah », soupira Takeshi en regardant par l'embrasure de la porte restée entrouverte. « Je me disais bien que ce voyage ne pourrait durer éternellement... »_

_Le plus âgé se leva lentement, comme si soulever sa carcasse nécessitait toute son énergie et sortit sans entrain sur le pont. Il marcha alors pour aller s'accouder au bastingage et regarder la terre s'approcher peu à peu._

_« Aujourd'hui », murmura Yamamoto en fermant les yeux alors qu'un étrange sentiment traversait ses traits, « Je rentre à la maison. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : <strong>_Famille et amitié_

Tsuna resta en retrait. Il ne parvenait à comprendre pourquoi son ami était si déprimé de rentrer chez lui.

Lorsque le bateau fut correctement attaché au port japonais, l'équipage fut cordialement congédié et Tsuna se retrouva avec Gokudera et Reborn à se demander ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il songeait aux multiples possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

« Pourrais-je parler un moment avec toi ? », lui demanda le propriétaire de la main.

« Bien sûr », répondit avec joie l'enfant en suivant le garçon.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Yamamoto se frotta nerveusement les bras avant de se lancer.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi » déclara-t-il enfin en se jetant à l'eau.

« Quoi ? » s'interloqua le brun.

« C'est que » tenta d'expliquer le japonais. « Dans ma maison, on ne s'amuse jamais vraiment. Et, ces derniers jours, je me suis vraiment amusé avec toi, Tsuna. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, reste avec moi. »

« Yamamoto » murmura l'enfant, « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe réellement mais... je ne peux rester avec toi. Tu l'as bien vu, je suis fait pour rester dans un bateau. Dès que je trouverais un navire, j'embarquerai avec les autres. Je ne saurais supporter rester dans le même endroit continuellement. »

« Ha Ha » rit le garçon avec les yeux éteints, « Je devais tout de même essayer. »

Il se pencha vers le plus petit et l'enlaça avec affection. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Tsuna sentit des larmes monter aux yeux et rendit l'accolade en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la chemise du brun.

« Au revoir » soupira Yamamoto en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de l'enfant. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu nous manqueras à tous » lui assura Tsuna en lâchant à contrecœur le vêtement.

L'enfant lui sourit et commença à s'en aller. Sans savoir pourquoi, Tsuna se sentit abandonné et courut derrière le japonais. Arrivé devant ce dernier, il lui empoigna le bras et l'enlaça une dernière fois.

« Si jamais tu en ressens le besoin, tu peux nous rejoindre » murmura-t-il alors qu'il gardait résolument ses yeux plongés sur ses pieds.

Une main ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux et l'enfant releva sa tête pour croiser le regard affectueux de Yamamoto.

« Je sais » lui affirma-t-il en ayant un sourire bien plus sincère.

Tsuna resta planté au milieu de la ruelle, regardant son ami s'éloigner. Enfin, lorsque le dos du garçon ne fut plus visible, l'enfant soupira, relâcha ses épaules et fit demi-tour pour retrouver ses compagnons.

Le garçon ouvrit délicatement la porte coulissante. Aussitôt, des chuchotements retentirent.

« Il est là, l'enfant maudit est là ! »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était le coupable de sa mort ! »

« Cet ingrat n'a jamais montré un signe de remords ! »

« Toujours en train de sourire, il n'a vraiment pas de cœur ! »

« Quel monstre ! »

« Une véritable abomination ! »

Yamamoto ignora les multiples mots offensants que ses serviteurs racontaient lorsqu'il passait à côté d'eux. Il marcha résolument vers le salon principal et se déchaussa pour enfiler les chaussons d'intérieur. Il arriva alors devant une porte faite de papier de riz si fin qu'il pouvait voir à travers la silhouette élégante de la propriétaire de la maisonnée.

Une servante fit coulisser le panneau et le garçon entra d'un pas mesuré dans la salle recouverte de tatamis de haute qualité.

« Ah, tu es là » fit la femme assise sur les coussins bordeaux brodés de filaments d'or.

« Oui » acquiesça humblement Yamamoto.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi cet incapable de Tsuyoshi m'a envoyé ce monstre » se plaignit la jeune femme en posant son éventail sur le tatamis. « Après tout ce qu'il a fait ! »

« Je sais » fit l'enfant en gardant ses yeux fixés sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Le coup arriva sans prévenir. La seule chose qui indiqua à l'enfant que ce qui venait de passer était réel fut la douleur qui parcourait sa joue ainsi que l'air essoufflé de la jeune femme.

« N'oses même pas me répondre, abomination ! » siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

« Désolé » souffla le garçon en serrant ses mains pour endiguer la douleur.

« T'excuser ne la ramènera pas ! » l'accusa la femme. « Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais naître ! »

Yamamoto se tendit en ferma les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, Tsuna apparut derrière ses paupières fermées et le brun sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres fendues.

« Comment oses-tu sourire ! » hurla la femme en levant à nouveau sa main.

Sous les coups de sa parente, l'enfant tomba au sol et dut se recroqueviller pour supporter la vague de souffrance qu'il endurait. Cependant, son sourire ne disparut pas et s'accrut avec le temps.

« Pourquoi » cria la jeune femme, « Pourquoi souris-tu alors que tu es coupable ! Alors que tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! »

« Parce qu'il y a une personne » haleta difficilement Yamamoto à travers le voile de douleur qui le recouvrait « qui ne pense pas ainsi. »

C'était vrai. Tsuna n'avait jamais songé qu'il était un monstre. Il l'avait traité comme un égal, voir même un supérieur et lui avait constamment montré son affection.

« Parce qu'elle ne sait pas la vérité » le nargua-t-elle. « Je parie que tu ne lui as pas expliqué le fait que ton existence même soit un péché ! »

Elle abattit alors son éventail, plié, vers le visage de l'enfant, visant délibérément les yeux de ce dernier. Mais une main l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ses fins.

« C'est vrai », concéda le brun. « Mais je sais qu'il me pardonnera ! »

Les ongles acérés s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre du garçon qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de se ressaisir. Il repoussa fermement les attaques de la femme et se releva.

« Où vas-tu ! » cria-t-elle, « Tu es sous ma responsabilité tant que tu es sous mon toit ! »

« Justement » répondit Yamamoto, « Je pars ! Puisqu'aucun des deux ne veut de moi, je pars ! Je vous charge de l'annoncer à mon père ! »

Sur ces mots, il partit le pas décidé. Ignorant les chuchotements qui circulaient alors qu'il passait devant les serviteurs, il marcha vers la sortie, se sentant de plus en plus libre au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de celle-ci.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de la maisonnée, il ouvrit les bras et inspira profondément l'air nocturne. Puis, il cracha sur le porche de la demeure et courut en riant aux éclats vers le port. Une fois là, il demanda à un marin s'il n'avait pas vu deux enfants cherchant à embarquer. Lorsqu'on lui répondit, il sourit à l'homme et se dirigea vers l'auberge où dormaient ses amis. Là, il demanda quelques renseignements concernant la chambre et marcha vers cette dernière. Et, lorsqu'il fut devant la porte voulue, Yamamoto sentit un sourire idiot fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il leva sa main pour frapper sur la porte mais fut devancé quand celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu dis, Reborn », annonça Tsuna en sortant avec force de la chambre, « Mais Yamamoto m'inquiète, je dois aller le voir ! »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda le concerné.

« Parce qu'il n'allait pas bien », répondit songeusement l'enfant, « Et que je dois absolument le voir. »

Le brun se ressaisit et se rendit compte de son interlocuteur.

« Yamamoto ! », cria-t-il d'étonnement, « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« C'est avec vous que je m'amuse le plus », expliqua le garçon en souriant avec joie, Donc, je veux rester avec vous ! »

« C'est génial », fit Tsuna en riant de bonheur. « Mais, ta famille ne sera pas inquiète ? Je comprends encore pour ton père. Mais ta mère ne va pas trop s'inquiéter ? »

« Justement », s'assombrit Yamamoto, « Je voulais te parler de cela. Viens avec moi. »

Entraîné par le garçon, Tsuna fut amené dans la salle bondée de l'auberge où deux choppe remplies de lait de chèvre leur furent servies. Une fois qu'ils eurent goûté leur boisson, Yamamoto prit la parole.

« Si je n'étais pas vraiment bien ces derniers temps, c'était parce que j'allais revoir ma famille. »

Tsuna garda le silence. Il comprenant que son ami commençait à dévoiler des pans de sa vie qu'il avait toujours gardés secrets.

« Et », continua d'une voix faible le garçon, « Je ne suis pas particulièrement apprécié par celle-ci. Vois-tu, ma mère est morte par ma faute. J'ai bousculé un officier de la Marine et ce dernier a voulu me corriger. Ma mère, qui était malade à ce moment-là, a voulu me protéger. Seulement, le coup qu'on lui a donné était trop fort, elle n'a pu le supporter. Depuis ce jour, on me considère comme l'enfant maudit. Mon père m'a alors emmené en Italie avec lui, pour que j'échappe à ces rumeurs. Mais, comme les affaires ne vont plus si bien, il a du m'envoyer ici et... ma famille ne m'a toujours pas pardonné. À vrai dire, je les comprends, si je n'existais pas, ma mère serait encore en vie. »

N'en pouvant plus, Tsuna se leva, faisant grincer la chaise avec fracas. Il contourna rapidement la table qui les séparait et enlaça avec force son ami. Ce faisant, il lui chuchota en boucle que ce dernier n'était pas coupable, qu'il n'avait pas à s'accuser.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre », lui assura le brun en approfondissant son étreinte. « Tu ne l'es pas. »

Et, Yamamoto laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis si longtemps. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Tsuna pour que personne ne les voie et laissa son corps se vider de toutes ses émotions négatives. Le plus jeune caressa les épaules secouées de sanglots nerveux et murmura des choses sans réelles signification d'un ton apaisant pour calmer son ami.

« C'est pourquoi », annonça avec joie Tsuna en regardant avec insistance ses amis, « Yamamoto va désormais rester avec nous ! »

« Pourquoi pas », grogna Reborn, « Si je me rappelle bien, son père était assez doué avec les épées. Et toi ? »

« Je me débrouille », assura le japonais avec un grand sourire.

« Super », ironisa Gokudera, « un imbécile heureux. »

« Ça suffira », soupira avec satisfaction le bébé. « Tsuna, où va-t-on maintenant ? »

« Hein ? », demanda celui-ci, « Ben, je sais pas, normalement c'est toi qui me le dis, Reborn ! »

« La lettre », tonna le petit, « donnes-moi la direction de la lettre ! »

« Ah ! », fit l'enfant, « Ça ! »

Il fouilla brièvement dans ses poches et finit par retrouver le papier qui avait souffert de sa traversée dans les mers et Océans. Puis, plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Dino, le brun put enfin savoir où il devait aller.

« Le bazar aux mille vipères, Singapour ! », fit-il avec satisfaction.

« Je crois avoir entendu qu'un navire se rendait à Singapour demain matin », dit Yamamoto avec un sourire fleurissant.

« Entendu », déclara avec vivacité le bébé, « on embarquera demain. En attendant, Gokudera, Yamamoto, allez dormir. Tsuna, suis-moi. »

« Pourquoi moi ? », se lamenta le brun en sortant de la pièce à la suite de Reborn, « Moi aussi, j'ai sommeil ! »

« Avant ça », fit le Nain, « je veux que tu suives un petit entraînement. Ton combat avec Dino m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu ne sais pas te battre ! »

« Et alors ? », demanda l'enfant qui n'arrivait à suivre la discussion.

« Il est impensable pour un Capitaine de ne pas savoir se battre ! Il perd toute sa crédibilité ! »

Tsuna soupira et saisit au vol l'épée que venait de lui lancer son instructeur. Une séance de torture débutait.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien le bonsoir mes chers amis ! Donc, je parie qu'après avoir lu ce, court !, chapitre, vous ne rêvez que d'une seule chose :<strong>

**M'étriper pour avoir osé torturer ce pauvre Yamamoto.**

**J'ai raison ? J'imagine que oui ^^ Donc, pour mon salut, il fallait que le pauvre petit souffre. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas rejoint les autres, pas vrai ? Et si vous dites que oui, dans ce cas-là, je répondrais que c'était par pur sadisme de la part de l'auteur. **  
><strong>voilà, c'est dit ^^<strong>

**Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, Tsuna et compagnie iront enfin dans un bateau ! Mais un bateau bien spécial~ Lequel ? Celui de Jack Sparrow ? De Barbe-Noire ? Du cousin du Chat Potté ?**

**Et la lettre, que contient-elle ? L'intrigue de l'histoire ? Un lemon très détaillé ?**

**Comment s'appelait la Tante ? Tatie ? Cruella ? La-Femme-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? (Avouez que vous aimez ce nom ^^) La "s***** qui ose lever la main sur Take-chan !" ?**  
><strong>A vos claviers ppur m'inventer un nom fantaisiste !<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur. C'est tout, non ?

**Note importante **: Eh oui, ce jour funeste est arrivé. La publication de cette histoire va se faire de façon bien plus aléatoire.

**Beta-reader** : laure59

Merci à inukag9, laure59 et Ayumi Watari pour avoir commenté !

* * *

><p><em>« Avant ça », fit le Nain, « je veux que tu suives un petit entraînement. Ton combat avec Dino m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu ne sais pas te battre ! »<em>

_« Et alors ? », demanda l'enfant qui n'arrivait à suivre la discussion._

_« Il est impensable pour un Capitaine de ne pas savoir se battre ! Il perd toute sa crédibilité ! »_

_Tsuna soupira et saisit au vol l'épée que venait de lui lancer son instructeur. Une séance de torture débutait._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : <strong>_Escarmouche à Singapour.__  
><em>

Ce matin-là, le ressac était plutôt violent dans la mer de Chine. Le capitaine Kawahira avait bien du mal à garder son petit-déjeuner dans son estomac à cette heure matinale. Un raffut provenant de la cale le sortit de ses pensées profondément philosophiques où le pirate songeait s'il avait bien fait de manger du ramen le matin. Soupirant face aux corvées qui débutaient alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à leur premier jour en mer, le capitaine se dirigea vers la source du boucan. Et resta comme deux ronds de flan en voyant qui était le coupable de toute cette agitation, tiré sur le pont par l'un des hommes de son équipage.

« Allons » soupira-t-il avec un air paternaliste, « Je croyais pourtant t'avoir averti… »

Voyant que l'adulte tendait sa main vers le fourreau de son épée, Tsuna réagit le plus vite qu'il put. Il se jeta au sol, balaya de ses jambes celles de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui et, en constatant que le capitaine était proche de lui, donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'adulte. Ce dernier se plia en deux sous la douleur et l'enfant saisit la chance qui se présentait à lui. Il empoigna le pommeau de l'épée et la dégaina à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ensuite, le temps d'un soupir, le brun dirigea le fil de son arme vers le cou de Kawahira.

« Tout doux » souffla celui-ci en saisissant de ses mains nues la lame de l'épée.

Il serra brusquement ses doigts autour de la lame et, alors que son sang coulait sur le pont du navire, la retourna contre l'enfant.

« Vous êtes un vrai malade ! », s'exclama le jeune en regardant avec horreur les mains mutilées de l'adulte.

« Sans doute » fit Kawahira en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. « Maintenant que tu es calmé, dis-moi pourquoi tu es à nouveau sur mon navire. »

« J'ai entendu qu'il allait à Singapour » répondit Tsuna en plongeant ses orbes caramels dans celles impénétrables de l'adulte, « alors je suis monté dedans. Avec eux… »

Kawahira se retourna subitement, sentant le coup fourré. Cependant, il ne le fit à temps et ne put éviter l'énorme planche en bois que Yamamoto lui lança. Dès que l'homme tomba à terre, Tsuna passa à l'action. Il fit un rapide signe à Gokudera, qui s'empressa d'assommer à son tours les hommes qui avaient assisté au combat, et saisit par les aisselles le capitaine. Le traînant tant bien que mal, l'enfant le fit entrer dans sa cabine et le ligota fermement à la chaise richement décorée qui se trouvait derrière la table branlante où traînaient plusieurs cartes du monde. Sans trop réfléchir, Tsuna en prit quelques unes, les fourra dans son sac en bandoulière et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte restée entrouverte. Gokudera lui fit un sourire lorsqu'il sortit que l'enfant lui rendit avec bonheur.

« Ce fut rapide », déclara une voix enfantine alors que Tsuna se permettait enfin de reprendre ses esprits.

Yamamoto arriva, Reborn sur son épaule, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était génial », fit l'enfant en riant aux éclats, « J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir avec vous ! »

Gokudera renifla bruyamment, montrant son mépris envers ce nouveau-riche qui semblait tout prendre à la légère. Puis, tout le monde reprit son sérieux et Tsuna réveilla Kawahira. Ce dernier reprit rapidement ses esprits et fusilla du regard Yamamoto qui lui fit un sourire penaud.

« Voici le plan », énonça alors Tsuna en concentrant toute son attention sur le capitaine ligoté, « Vous allez nous déposer au Bazar aux Mille Vipères à Singapour, et nous ne dirons à personne ce qui s'est passé. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que la rumeur traitant d'une bande de gosses qui ont réussi à prendre le contrôle de votre navire en trois minutes se répande, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Wouaw », fut la première chose que dit l'adulte. « Le Nain a vraiment fait du bon boulot avec toi. Vu que nous allons de toute façon à Singapour, je ne suis pas contre le fait que vous restiez à bords, cependant, vous devrez vous rendre utiles. »

Tsuna acquiesça et fit signe à ses amis de partir. Au dernier moment, une main se posa sur son épaule et le garçon se tourna vers le capitaine, une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux.

« Fais attention au Bazar », chuchota Kawahira, « je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens à y aller, mais tu dois tout de même savoir à quel point ce lieu est dangereux. »

« Pourquoi me prévenez-vous ? », demanda l'enfant.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit sincèrement l'adulte, « Probablement parce que je me sens responsable de ton avancée dans le monde de la piraterie… quoiqu'il en soit, méfies-toi de ce que l'on te donne gratuitement. Les pirates ont toujours une idée derrière la tête. »

Le brun hocha la tête et se rendit à son tour sur le pont. Entre temps, Reborn sortit de sa cachette et s'assit tranquillement sur la table en mauvais état, faisant face au pirate.

« Le petit n'est toujours pas au courant que tu l'as lancé dans une quête mortelle ? », demanda Kawahira en baissant la tête, ses verres s'obscurcissant face à la menace de la mort qui les entourait.

« Non », répondit calmement le bébé.

« Fais attention », l'avertit le capitaine en sortant une pipe de sa poche et en la bourrant de tabac de qualité, « Tu ne veux pas qu'il se passe la même chose que la dernière fois… »

« Il ne lui arrivera rien », assura Reborn en plissant les sourcils, « Cette fois, nous suivons les règles imposées par les Vongola. »

Kawahira ouvrit la bouche, prêt à contredire vivement le bébé mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, l'interrompant dans sa tentative. Le capitaine du navire se tourna vers l'homme haletant qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, tremblotant sous l'éclat meurtrier du soleil à son zénith.

« Nous avons un problème ! », s'exclama le nouveau venu une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

Le capitaine jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement à Reborn et sortit en posant sur sa chemise déteinte par le sel marin une cape d'un vert émeraude.

« C'était pas là avant ça », constata calmement Kawahira en regardant l'ouragan naissant qui apparaissait à l'horizon.

Haussant les épaules, il fouilla minutieusement dans ses poches et sortit avec un fin sourire un anneau. Il l'enfila soigneusement sur un de ses doigts fins et contempla un moment son bijou. Son équipage retint alors son souffle et Tsuna, qui avait le cœur qui battait follement dans ce silence d'outre-tombe seulement brisé par le bruit lointain de l'ouragan, put remarquer que ces hommes semblaient attendre quelque chose de leur Capitaine.

« Voyons voir », fit ce dernier en se frottant le front avec ennui, « Qui avons-nous ennuyé cette fois-ci ? »

« Personne, monsieur », répondit un des hommes en examinant une feuille en mauvais état. « Du moins selon vos propres mots… »

« Dans ce cas », soupira avec ennui Kawahira, « Cela ne nous concerne en rien. Gardez la même direction, nous allons traverser cet ouragan. »

L'équipage acquiesça à ces mots et reprit son travail, comme si l'ouragan n'était plus un danger. Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil à la catastrophe naturelle et frémit. Les nuages noirs s'approchaient de plus en plus vite et soulevaient des vagues d'une taille gigantesque. Des pas se firent entendre et l'enfant se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Reconnaissant la coupe courte de cheveux blancs ainsi que les petite lunettes rondes, il relâcha son souffle et appuya à nouveau son menton sur le bastingage, ne lâchant plus des yeux la menace.

« Je croyais avoir été clair », fit le nouveau venu en plongeant à son tour ses yeux dans la mer, « Je ne veux pas de paresseux dans mon bateau… »

« Mais le bateau ne va pas tenir longtemps dans cet ouragan », déclara sérieusement l'enfant en gardant ses orbes plantées dans la catastrophe naturelle.

« Je vais te révéler quelque chose, petit. Cet ouragan va nous survoler sans même nous faire chavirer. Et ce, grâce à mes pouvoirs magiques. »

« La magie n'existe pas », pointa Tsuna.

« Dans ce cas », fit Kawahira en faisant briller l'anneau au soleil disparaissant sous les nuages noirs, « Comment expliques-tu ceci ? »

L'enfant regarda avec surprise et horreur les nuages et les vents violents traverser le bateau, sans que cela ne l'affecte. Il vit les vagues se creuser, les airs tourbillonner, mais le navire ne bougea pas, il était comme dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait le toucher.

« Comment… », souffla le petit en se penchant sur le bastingage pour observer les eaux déchaînées sous eux qui ne faisaient pourtant pas tanguer le bateau.

« Cette magie », expliqua l'adulte, « a été découverte il y a quelques siècles par un pirate. Il la partagea avec ses amis en leur faisant promettre qu'ils ne la dévoileraient pas au reste du monde. Cependant, à sa mort, il y eut des fuites. Ses hommes fabriquèrent plusieurs objets, en apparence inoffensifs, mais qui portaient en eux la magie que cet homme utilisait. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que tu portes sur toi l'un de ces objets. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son briquet. Quand Kawahira l'observa, son anneau jeta des violentes flammes indigo qui étonnèrent l'adulte. Soulevant ses lunettes, il approcha sa bague, un anneau dont le chaton était des tentacules pourpres qui semblaient s'agiter sous ses yeux en dégageant les flammes indigo, du briquet et poussa une exclamation surprise en voyant la réaction des deux reliques. Le briquet se mit à vibrer dans les mains de Tsuna pendant que la bague parut fondre en un déluge de flammes sombres.  
>Réagissant aussitôt, Kawahira retira sa main et examina soigneusement les conséquences de son acte sur les deux objets. Le briquet émit une étincelle orangée et se tut tandis que l'anneau cessait peu à peu ses flammes.<p>

« Tu as une relique plutôt puissante », remarqua avec un sourire envieux l'adulte, « Dommage qu'elle me refuse… »

« Vous refuser ? », demanda l'enfant en regardant avec surprise son vis-à-vis.

« Ces reliques ne sont pas des objets quelconques », soupira le capitaine en remettant ses lunettes à leur place. « Elles contiennent toutes l'esprit de leur créateur, c'est cela qui leur donne autant de puissance. Et c'est ce qui leur donne une conscience. »

« Elles sont vivantes ? »

« On peut le dire ainsi », affirma avec un petit sourire Kawahira. « Je vois Singapour au loin, nous arriverons dans deux heures, prévient ton équipage. »

« Mais », remarqua Tsuna, « nous aurions du arriver dans une semaine ! »

« L'ouragan nous a transporté assez rapidement. »

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger, en savoir plus sur ces reliques, mais l'adulte partit tout en lui faisant signe de nettoyer le pont. Grimaçant de dépit, Tsuna saisit un chiffon antédiluvien et commença à frotter avec ardeur le sol. Ce faisant, il songea aux révélations que venait de lui dire Kawahira et se demanda pourquoi ce dernier les lui avait racontées.

Deux heures après, le bateau de contrebande accosta au port de Singapour et les enfants furent gentiment mis hors de celui-ci. Une fois sur terre, Tsuna se laissa tomber sur une des multiples caisses vides qui parsemaient la jetée de la ville Indonésienne et sortit de sa poche la lettre de Dino. Il relut l'adresse et fit signe à ses amis de s'approcher.

« Il faut trouver le Bazar », déclara le petit brun en s'humectant ses lèvres gercées par la soif. « Je propose que l'on se sépare en groupes de deux... »

« Pas de problème », assura Yamamoto avec un immense sourire.

« Donc », continua avec plus d'assurance Tsuna, « Tu iras avec Gokudera-kun tandis que j'irais avec Reborn... »

Le sourire du japonais s'évanouit lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Sawada et il jeta un œil sur celui qu'il allait devoir accompagner. L'artificier lui rendit la pareille tout en faisant une grimace d'horreur.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques mises en garde et prirent chacun des directions différentes. Regardant les deux enfants s'éloigner d'une démarche malaisée, Tsuna soupira et se retourna pour ne plus voir comment ses amis s'évitaient. Il constata alors que Reborn le contemplait avec une moue désapprobatrice.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda l'enfant.

« Tu t'inquiètes inutilement », fit le Nain en fronçant les sourcils. « Ces deux-là sont assez intelligents pour s'en sortir s'il le faut. »

« Mais », protesta Tsuna en levant les yeux au ciel, « il est normal de s'inquiéter, après tout, nous sommes dans une ville inconnue, avec des gens qui ne nous veulent aucun bien ! »

« Si tu veux t'inquiéter », déclara Reborn en saisissant son caméléon qui dormait paisiblement dans les cheveux sombres de son maître, « concentres-toi plutôt sur les hommes qui sont en train de nous filer... »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vivement pour observer les environs. Cependant, il ne vit rien de suspect, si ce n'était des caisses ainsi que des flaques d'eau brunâtres. Mais, un sombre pressentiment le prit subitement à la gorge et le petit s'accroupit devant une caisse en une tentative de paraître occupé. Scrutant l'intérieur de la boite en bois délabré, Tsuna glissa lentement sa main droite dans son sac de marin.

Un sifflement se fit entendre. S'il n'avait pas tendu l'oreille de toutes ses forces, sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas entendu. L'enfant se jeta alors dans la caisse, remerciant les dieux d'être suffisamment petit que pour rentrer dans la boite.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et observa avec horreur une flèche, dont la pointe semblait suinter un liquide rougeâtre, se planter dans le mur fait de briques craquelées couvertes de boue.

Les pierres se mirent à grésiller et Tsuna couina en voyant que la partie où la flèche s'était enfoncée avait fondu.

Un autre sifflement retentit et l'enfant sortit de la boite en un saut désespéré. Dans son élan, il put rejoindre l'extrémité de la rue et vit son attaquant. Du moins, il vit d'où venaient les flèches.

Elles étaient lancées par une sorte d'arbalète accroché à une partie du toit de l'une des maisons délabrées de la rue où le brun se trouvait en ce moment-même. Sans plus cherche à comprendre comment l'arme pouvait fonctionner sans une personne pour l'enclencher, Tsuna saisit son briquet et l'alluma en priant de toutes ses forces pour se sortir de ce pétrin. Il vit du coin de l'œil une flèche fuser à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche et se planter juste aux pieds de Reborn qui s'était assis sur une des caisses et contemplait le tout comme s'il s'agissait d'une représentation d'artistes.

« Ne m'aides surtout pas », grogna l'enfant alors que le briquet grinçait entre ses doigts.

Paniqué, Tsuna essaya à nouveau de mettre en marche la relique. Cependant, alors que la roulette tournait sans aucun problème, la mèche ne s'illuminait pas et encore moins son front. Il secoua avec toutes ses forces le briquet et entendit un bruit effroyable provenir de ce dernier. Une plainte sortit de l'ustensile et Tsuna lâcha l'objet quand il le sentit brûler entre ses doigts. L'enfant se jeta derrière les caisses, rejoignant son tuteur qui en avait fait de même lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le briquet agissait étrangement. Les flèches continuaient à fuser mais les deux garçons ne s'en souciaient guère, toute leur attention étant dirigée vers la relique qui émettait à présent de courtes bouffées de flammes orangées teintées d'indigo.

« Ce n'est pas possible », murmura Reborn alors que les flammes du briquet forcissaient, « Tu as laissé ce Kawahira le toucher ! »

« Je n'aurais pas du ? », s'étonna Tsuna tout en baissant la tête pour éviter une flèche, « Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il ne le fallait pas ? »

« C'est pourtant évident », susurra avec colère le bébé, « Si une relique t'accepte, tu ne dois laisser en aucun cas un autre possesseur de reliques y mettre une main dessus, il pourrait la souiller ! »

L'enfant hoqueta de surprise et se reprit. Il fusilla du regard Reborn et dirigea ensuite ses orbes caramels vers le briquet qui émettait à présent des sifflements de mauvais augure. Le petit serra ses doigts sur les plis de son pantalon en toile déchirée qui commençait à être trop petit et souffla de désespoir.

« Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Il y a deux options », suggéra le Nain en haussant les épaules, « Soit celui qui a contaminé ta relique vient et retire son empreinte. Soit, ton briquet finit par ne plus supporter ce nouvel apport d'énergie et explose. »

« Il faut trouver Kawahira ! », s'exclama Tsuna en se levant d'un coup pour se réfugier à nouveau derrière les caisses sous une salve des flèches.

Le bébé soupira à nouveau et se leva calmement. Se dressant sur la pile de boites, il regarda avec lassitude son élève se tasser en poussant des cris d'horreur sous les attaques répétées des projectiles. Secouant de dépit la tête, Reborn bondit et, alors que c'était parfaitement impossible, il atterrit sur une des flèches en plein vol et profita de celle-ci pour se projeter plus loin. Ainsi, il atteignit l'arbalète, semblant marcher sur les projectiles, et donna un violent coup de pied à l'objectif de ce dernier. L'engin fit une rotation d'une soixantaine de degrés et le bébé sourit avec dédain à Tsuna qui avait observé tout cela avec surprise.

« Je vais chercher Kawahira » cria-t-il alors à l'enfant en posant un pied conquérant sur l'arme désormais hors-service. « Essaie de calmer ta relique en attendant ! »

Le jeune brun acquiesça lentement, toujours sous le choc des exploits de son professeur. Il se ressaisit rapidement et courut vers le briquet qui continuait à émettre des bruits peu encourageants. Tsuna se jeta au sol, évitant de peu une langue de feu bleue indigo, et roula sur lui-même pour ne pas être touché par des étincelles rouges brique. Il se leva et constata avec incompréhension que son briquet projetait désormais des flammes de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta vainement d'atteindre sa relique mais dut battre en retraite sous une nouvelle volée de flammes bleues.

Mais il ne le fit pas assez vite. Le feu se propageait rapidement et le garçon ne put éviter d'être encerclé par celui-ci. Il se tapa la bouche avec la manche de sa chemise délavée par le sel marin, et se mit à tousser. Comment un feu créé par une relique magique pouvait-il réellement brûler ? L'enfant regarda autour de lui, recherchant la moindre aide mais il était seul dans la ruelle.

Cependant une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et la fumée qui l'asphyxiait disparut lentement, avalée par ce qui lui parut être des tentacules violets.

« Qu'est-ce que ? », marmonna Tsuna en tentant de garder ses yeux ouverts.

« Pas de panique », répondit une voix qu'il reconnaissait, « Tout va bien se passer... »

Les flammes s'évanouirent dans la fumée violette qui émanait du nouveau venu. L'enfant toussa à nouveau et reprit enfin ses esprits. Il courut vers le briquet qui ne lâchait plus que de petites étincelles et le dirigea vers l'autre homme. Ce dernier tendit la main, ornée de son étrange anneau, et l'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la relique. Les étincelles forcirent et se réunirent pour fusionner avec le bijou de l'adulte qui frissonna avant de sourire au garçon.

« Je suis désolé de tous ces dérangements », déclara l'homme en faisant une révérence avec déférence, « Je n'aurais jamais du toucher ceci. »

Tsuna hocha la tête en silence et rangea son briquet dans son sac marin. Il leva alors les yeux vers Kawahira et le regarda un court instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Et Reborn ? », demanda-t-il, « Il était pourtant avec vous, non ? »

« A vrai dire », avoua l'adulte en souriant avec un peu de gêne, « J'ai attendu qu'il s'en aille pour me présenter... »

« Pourquoi ? », fit l'autre en penchant la tête.

« Notre conversation ne s'était toujours pas achevée », soupira d'une manière dramatique Kawahira, « Je n'ai pu te mettre en garde... Ce tuteur, le Nain, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il te choisirait comme son élève. Après tout, le dernier n'était autre que le fils d'un de ses vieux amis d'enfance... Cependant, il t'a choisi, toi, le petit japonais qui ne s'y connais pas en navigation maritime. L'adulte s'arrêta, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, Ce n'est pas tout, tu dois savoir une chose. Cet enfant, Reborn, a été maudit. Et si tu restes à ses côtés, tu finiras par souffrir le même sort... »  
>Tsuna fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Il secoua alors la tête, refusant de croire ce que lui disait l'autre et le regarda sérieusement.<p>

« Vous avez peut-être raison », concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules, « Et vous m'avez tout de même appris des choses précieuses. Mais je fais confiance à Reborn. Vous me l'avez dit. Il est le seul à être capable de faire de moi un véritable pirate. »

« Soit », rit joyeusement Kawahira en secouant la tête, « Je vois que cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de te convaincre ! Je te souhaite tout de même bonne chance pour la suite de ton apprentissage ! »

Il disparut sur ses mots. Une brume incolore l'enveloppa et le cacha si rapidement que Tsuna eut l'impression qu'elle était apparue par magie.

« La magie n'existe pas », murmura l'enfant avec un petit sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, bien. Tout d'abords, je m'excuse le plus sincèrement du monde, je n'ai pas posté la semaine passée et je n'ai même pas d'excuse. (La flemme ça compte ?)<br>Allez, je vous ai fait un chapitre bien plus long, ce n'est pas une façon géniale de se faire pardonner ?  
><strong>

**Bref, passons à nos questions que vous adorez, ne mentez pas, je le sais ^^**

**Comment Reborn a-t-il fait pour marcher sur les flèches ? Est-il le fils de Néo et veut faire de la pub pour Matrix ? **  
><strong>Kawahira est-il amoureux de son bol de ramen ? <strong>  
><strong>Qui lui amené ses ramens ? (Question cruciale vous l'admettrez...<strong>)  
><strong>Pourquoi veut-on tuer Tsuna alors qu'il n'a rien fait ?<strong>  
><strong>Que faisait Reborn pendant ce temps ?<strong>  
><strong>Singapour est-elle une ville Indonésienne ou Malienne ? (Je l'avoue, je suis nulle en géographie...)<strong>  
><strong>L'auteur va-t-elle un jour cesser de poser des questions débiles ? (Jamais !)<strong>  
><strong>Et la suite ? (Un jour la suite viendra, un jour on la lira...)<strong>

**A vos claviers pour répondre à ces questions essentielles pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire !  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur. C'est tout, non ?

**Note de l'auteur** : eh oui, maintenant que j'ai fini deux de mes histoires, je peux enfin recommencer à publier celle-ci ^^ Aussi, la publication se fera une semaine sur deux

**Beta-reader**: laure59

Merci à inukag9 et Ayumi Watari pour leurs reviews qui m'ont bien fait rire ^^

* * *

><p><em>« Soit », rit joyeusement Kawahira en secouant la tête, « Je vois que cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de te convaincre ! Je te souhaite tout de même bonne chance pour la suite de ton apprentissage ! »<em>

_Il disparut sur ses mots. Une brume incolore l'enveloppa et le cacha si rapidement que Tsuna eut l'impression qu'elle était apparue par magie._

_« La magie n'existe pas », murmura l'enfant avec un petit sourire._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : <strong>Le_ Vongola Decimo_

Il ferma les yeux et tourna sur ses talons, se demandant où aller. Il entendit alors les cris. Ils provenaient d'une rue proche et le brun se précipita vers ceux-ci, il y avait reconnu la voix de Gokudera.

C'était bien lui, ainsi que Yamamoto, qui provoquait tout ce raffut. L'argenté était occupé à converser à hauts cris avec un mastodonte qui fit frissonner d'horreur Tsuna. Si jamais Gokudera engageait un combat avec le géant, le brun ne miserait pas une miette sur son ami.

L'enfant tendit la main vers son briquet, voulant sortir du pétrin ses amis. Cependant, il se rappela les flammes incontrôlables de la dernière fois et préféra éviter le moindre contact avec la relique. Son attention se reporta sur le petit groupe. Gokudera avait empoigné la chemise de l'inconnu musclé et la secouait comme s'il voulait vraiment que ce dernier lui refasse le portrait.

''_Mais que fais-tu !_'', s'horrifia mentalement Tsuna en restant dans son coin sans intervenir, ''_Tu veux à ce point te battre_ _?_''

Le géant eut un sourire méprisant et tendit la main vers son dos pour en dégainer une épée d'une taille plus que respectable.

« Tche », fit Gokudera en plissant les paupières, « C'n'est pas c'cure-dent qui va m'effrayer ! »

« Je te laisses le choix », déclara le mastodonte d'une voix curieusement aiguë, « Tu peux te repentir ou je t'écrase comme le moucheron que tu es ! »

« J'vois pas pourquoi j'devrais m'excuser », protesta avec hargne l'argenté, « Vu qu'celui qui est en tort est l'eunuque d'vant moi ! »

''_Il est mort_'' constata avec une pointe de panique Tsuna en remarquant le soudain frisson meurtrier qui parcourut l'homme insulté dans sa virilité.

« Mah Mah », intervint alors Yamamoto en se mettant entre les deux belligérants, « Ne vous enflammez pas à ce point ! »

« Dégage », susurra l'artificier en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du japonais, « Cette lavette a réellement b'soin qu'j'lui r'mette ses idées en place... »

Le coup partit sans crier gare. Tsuna, grâce à l'entraînement démoniaque de Reborn, put le voir au ralenti et se précipita vers le combat, bien qu'il soit certain de n'être d'aucune utilité. Entre temps, Yamamoto s'effondra au sol, sa pommette droite ayant reçu l'impact et s'étant fendue sous ce dernier. La tête du jeune fit un bruit effroyable en heurtant le sol, comme si un œuf s'était brisé sur le rocher. Du sang commença à s'écouler autour du japonais et Tsuna arriva devant la dépouille du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Gokudera-kun », murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? », demanda celui-ci.

« Prends Yamamoto, on s'en va. »

L'artificier voulut protester mais il croisa alors les yeux du jeune. Ces derniers étaient vides, le caramel habituellement empli de vie était désormais une étendue glaciale et terrifiante qui fit parcourir un frisson sur l'échine de l'argenté. Il se pencha donc vers le japonais, toujours étendu sur le sol poisseux de la ruelle et le prit par les aisselles. Gokudera passa un bras du garçon inconscient autour de son cou et le hissa sans un effort sur son dos tout en observant celui qu'il estimait être son capitaine.

« Toi », fit d'une voix grave Tsuna en s'adressant au colosse, « Qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis l'illustre Dendro ! », répondit en se rengorgeant le mastodonte, « Celui qui a navigué sur toutes les mers et qui deviendra le prochain Vongola ! »

« Et pourquoi te battais-tu avec ces garçons ? », continua l'enfant sans prêter la moindre attention aux mots de Dendro.

« Parce que ce morveux » il pointa du doigt Gokudera, « a osé dire que le futur Vongola n'était autre que son capitaine et que c'était une insulte qu'un déchet ose se prétendre prétendant au titre. »

« Je vois », murmura Tsuna, « Et juste pour cela, vous vous êtes battus ? »

Il baissa la tête, les yeux mi-clos, et se demanda que faire. Sans même réfléchir, il s'était lancé dans la bagarre et avait naturellement pris le rôle de Reborn. Curieusement cela avait marché, le colosse n'osant pas faire un pas, sans doute perplexe qu'un enfant montre autant de confiance face à lui. Le brun jeta un petit regard à ses amis et écarquilla les yeux légèrement en remarquant tout le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie de Yamamoto. Il s'était fendu la pommette ainsi que le sommet de la tête et cette dernière injure saignait énormément. Repoussant la nausée tenace qui le prit à la vue de la blessure, Tsuna décida d'abréger tout cela. Il tendit alors la main vers l'épée gigantesque du géant et prit la parole.

« Si j'arrive à te prendre ton épée », commença-t-il en gardant ses yeux plantés dans les orbites de l'autre, « Tu nous laisseras partir sans rien nous faire. »

Le mastodonte éclata d'un rire gras et hocha vivement la tête.

« D'accord », accepta-t-il, « mais si je te blesse, tu m'appartiendras ! »

Une grimace sur ses lèvres face à l'idée d'être l'esclave de cet homme frusque, Tsuna hocha à son tour la tête et se jeta vers le colosse. Une fois arrivé devant ce dernier, remarquant qu'il allait bouger son bras pour lui asséner un coup fatal, l'enfant se jeta sur le sol humide et parsemé de flaques et se laissa emporter par son élan. Ce faisant, il se retrouva entre les jambes du géant et saisit en passant le pied de celui-ci.

Repensant avec amertume aux cours de Reborn, il tira avec force le pied chaussé de morceaux de cuirs attachés avec des cordes rudimentaires et regarda avec amusement le colosse tomber bruyamment de tout son long. Profitant de la surprise du mastodonte, Tsuna courut vers la tête de son adversaire, s'assit sur son dos et saisit sans douceur les oreilles de ce dernier. Fronçant le nez de dégoût, il mordit l'une d'elles tout en tournant l'autre jusqu'à entendre le craquement des cartilages. Dendro poussa un hurlement de douleur et leva le bras en une tentative ridicule d'assommer son opposant. Voyant la lame s'approcher, l'enfant profita de cette ouverture et prit entre ses petits doigts l'énorme paluche du géant. Cherchant le nerf dont Reborn lui avait parlé, il évita habilement le coup du colosse et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Plantant ses ongles, qu'il devait couper d'ailleurs, dans la chair flasque, Tsuna sourit férocement en remarquant la décharge qui sembla parcourir son adversaire.

La main maltraitée lâcha son arme et l'épée tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd qui parut résonner avec force dans la ruelle où des personnes s'étaient entassées pour voir le duel. Elles éclatèrent alors en cris joyeux et furieux pour ceux qui avaient perdu leurs paris concernant le duel. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se releva difficilement, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. L'enfant tituba vers l'épée abandonnée sur le sol trempé et la saisit entre ses deux mains pour l'élever au-dessus de sa tête en un absurde trophée de sa victoire.

« Voici le véritable Vongola Decimo ! », s'exclama alors avec force Gokudera.

Puis, l'argenté lança un de ses bâtons de dynamite sur la carcasse du colosse qui s'était levé pour se jeter sur le brun et saisit le bras de Tsuna pour l'emmener avec lui, tout en tirant avec peine le corps inconscient de Yamamoto.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Tsuna se permit de flancher. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur la porte branlante d'une maison en torchis. Ses yeux se brouillèrent tandis que des larmes perlaient et s'écoulaient en silence sur ses joues parsemées de la boue tenace de Singapour.

« Yamamoto ? », demanda-t-il en un filet de voix.

« Y va bien », assura Gokudera en examinant l'inconscient. « L'est juste dans les pommes et dort comme un imbécile heureux. »

Tsuna souffla de soulagement et ferma ses yeux pour stopper l'écoulement de ses larmes. Il renifla bruyamment et essuya en silence son visage avec sa manche décidément bien crasseuse aujourd'hui avant de se lever, les jambes flageolantes et de marcher quelques pas.

« Tant mieux », fit-il en prenant à son tour un des bras de Yamamoto pour aider son ami à le porter, « Maintenant, allons chercher Reborn. »

« Pas besoin », fit alors une voix infantile et familière provenant du sommet de la maison décrépie. « J'ai suivi votre altercation avec attention et en ai retenu plusieurs choses. Premièrement, Gokudera, tu dois sérieusement apprendre à analyser la situation. Si tu désires devenir le second du capitaine, tu dois te ressaisir ! Un second ne doit pas se jeter dans les batailles sans réfléchir aux conséquences ! Tu dois faire attention à l'équipage pour que le capitaine puisse se concentrer sur la navigation ! »

Le jeune aux cheveux d'argent se recroquevilla à chaque phrase comme si elles avaient été des coups de poignard. Enfin, lorsque le Nain se désintéressa de lui, il finit en position fœtale, suçant avec anxiété son pouce.

« Deuxièmement », continua le bébé en levant un deuxième doigt, Yamamoto est bien trop faible, je vais devoir lui enseigner plusieurs choses concernant le monde réel ! »

Tsuna jeta un œil compatissant au corps inconscient de son ami. Il sentait que ce dernier allait bientôt endurer le même martyr que lui auparavant.

« Et troisièmement », fit Reborn en levant un dernier doigt avec un visage terrifiant, « Tsuna. _Mordre son oreille ?_ T'ai-je réellement enseigné pareille méthode dégradante ? Nous allons devoir continuer les cours de combat rapproché... »

L'enfant baissa la tête, se sentant coupable alors qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre. Puis, il assimila la dernière phrase et blanchit. Le dernier cours de combat rapproché avait été atroce, il en cauchemardait encore. Et le marin que le bébé avait pris comme cobaye aussi...

« Ce n'est pas tout », soupira le bébé, « Mais nous devons trouver le Bazar aux Mille Vipères ainsi que le destinataire de la lettre de Dino. »

« Ça s'ra difficile », déclara alors Gokudera en se ressaisissant, « Vu qu'nous nous trouvons dans l'Bazar... »

Tsuna le regarda avec incompréhension. Comprenant ce que lui voulait le brun, l'artificier continua.

« Nous sommes dans la partie d'la ville appelée Bazar aux Mille Vipères, c'est un passant qui m'l'a dit. Et, c'Bazar fait plus d'la moitié d'la ville... »

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, me revoilà en force pour débuter le nouvel arc de cette histoire. Désormais, Tsuna va rencontrer des opposants puissants et dévoiler une puissance insoupçonnée... Ou pas XP<strong>

**Aussi, passons aux questions stupides qui restent l'un des points forts de cette histoire !**

**Qui était le marin qui a été la malheureuse victime des méthodes radicales d'enseignement de Reborn ?**

**Pourquoi est-ce que Dendro voulait être le Vongola Decimo ?**

**Le Bazar aux Mille Vipères existe-t-il vraiment ? (Si oui, cela m'étonnerait franchement vu que je l'ai inventé...)**

**Que contient la lettre de Dino ?**

**Bref, à vos claviers pour me donner des réponses délirantes ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur. C'est tout, non ?

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avais promis une publication une semaine sur deux et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. Honte à moi. Donc, désormais, une semaine sur trois.

**Beta-reader**: laure59

Merci à inukag9 et Metempsychosis-chan pour avoir commenté !

* * *

><p><em>« Ce n'est pas tout », soupira le bébé, « Mais nous devons trouver le Bazar aux Mille Vipères ainsi que le destinataire de la lettre de Dino. »<em>

_« Ça s'ra difficile », déclara alors Gokudera en se ressaisissant, « Vu qu'nous nous trouvons dans l'Bazar... »_

_Tsuna le regarda avec incompréhension. Comprenant ce que lui voulait le brun, l'artificier continua._

_« Nous sommes dans la partie d'la ville appelée Bazar aux Mille Vipères, c'est un passant qui m'l'a dit. Et, c'Bazar fait plus d'la moitié d'la ville... »_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong> : _Le Bazar aux Milles Vipères._

« Donc », résuma lentement l'enfant en regardant fixement ses amis, « Notre recherche va être impossible... »

« Pas impossible », le corrigea Reborn, « Ardue. »

« Mais », protesta Tsuna vivement en croisant les bras d'un air décidé, « Nous ne savons même pas qui nous cherchons ! »

« Dans ce cas-là », répondit le Nain avec un sourire rusé, « Nous n'avons qu'à ouvrir la lettre ! »

Son élève le regarda un instant en silence, semblant ne pas avoir entendu ce que le bébé venait de dire. Puis, il secoua avec force sa tête et soupira fortement en tendant la main vers l'enveloppe. Pétri de remords, il l'ouvrit d'un seul coup, refusant d'hésiter longtemps. Et il lut rapidement, cherchant le moindre indice du destinataire.

« _Viper, la flamme s'est allumée. À toi de décider si l'éteindre ou l'aviver. D »_

« Je n'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi incompréhensible », s'exclama l'enfant en relevant ses prunelles caramels et en questionnant silencieusement son tuteur.

Le Nain saisit la lettre et la lut à son tour. Ses yeux parcoururent les mots et il pinça ses lèvres en signe de dépit.

« De toutes les personnes », marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur, « Ce devait tomber sur lui... »

Le bébé se leva et commença à marcher, radotant dans sa barbe inexistante des faits passés inaudibles qui firent que Tsuna s'interroge sur le destinataire de la lettre de Dino. Le brun lui emboîta le pas et se pressa de suivre le petit qui disparaissait déjà dans les méandres des ruelles de Singapour. Pendant ce temps, Gokudera saisit Yamamoto et le porta en traînant les longues jambes de l'inconscient dans la boue tenace, hâtant le pas pour suivre les deux garçons qui ne leur prêtaient plus la moindre attention.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, traversant les faubourgs mal-famés de Singapour et finirent par arriver dans ce qui devait être un marché à ciel ouvert le jour.

Le soir, les malfrats en prenaient le contrôle et y exhibaient leurs marchandises. Tsuna le traversa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tout dévorer des yeux et craintif d'être interpellé par l'un des hommes sinistres qui se tenaient devant les étals. L'enfant évita soigneusement un attroupement où des rires féminins se faisaient entendre et il se rapprocha de Gokudera qui peinait à suivre son rythme vu qu'il devait porter le corps ensanglanté de Yamamoto sur son dos. Loin devant, Reborn marchait, créant un vide dans la foule disparate du Marché, et semblait plongé dans de sombres pensées. Ils passèrent devant de multiples échoppes étranges et le brun sursauta en entendant clairement à travers le bruit de la populace marchandant le mot relique.

« Je vous assure », susurrait le marchand en exhibant un collier qui étincelant sous les flammes des flambeaux accrochés autour de son étal parsemés de bijoux et de miroirs brillants, « Ce collier a été repêché dans les alentours de l'endroit où l'Arcobaleno a sombré ! Vous n'aurez pas d'autres chances de trouver une si belle relique ! »

Tsuna s'arrêta et saisit inconsciemment son briquet. Ce dernier ne vibrait pas comme il l'avait fait lorsque Kawahira lui avait montré son anneau. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant montrer au pauvre homme qu'il se trompait sur sa marchandise mais referma bien vite ses lèvres. Il avait aperçu un reflet familier sur un des miroirs qui pendaient derrière l'homme. Aussitôt, sans même réfléchir, il saisit le bras de Gokudera et le força à se pencher sur un étal adjacent. La silhouette familière s'approcha du vendeur de fausses reliques et interpella le marchand. Les yeux de l'artificier se durcirent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de l'autre garçon et il voulut se lever. Cependant Tsuna l'en empêcha silencieusement en lui montrant la dépouille de Yamamoto. L'argenté acquiesça bon gré, mal gré et suivit son ami en se tenant baissé au-dessus d'un étal où l'on vendait des dagues à des pris défiants toute concurrence.

Mais, alors qu'ils allaient perdre de vue le vendeur de camelote, Tsuna se retourna et observa la discussion qu'entretenaient les deux hommes.

« ...a été repêché dans les alentours de l'endroit où a sombré l'Arcobaleno ! », baragouinait le marchand, « Vous n'aurez pas d'autres chances de trouver une si belle relique ! »

« Ce collier n'est qu'un vulgaire bout de métal recouvert de peinture », répondit en un souffle l'individu en se penchant vers l'homme. « Maintenant, dites-moi où se trouve le véritable vendeur de reliques... »

Tsuna sursauta, comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué, et se dépêcha de rejoindre Reborn. Ce dernier s'était arrêté devant une petite boutique encastrée entre une auberge miteuse et une armurerie. Le bébé soupira comme si cela lui coûtait d'être vu à un tel endroit et il écarta avec agacement l'étoffe sombre qui faisait office de porte. Les enfants le suivirent et le brun fut étonné de voir le contraste avec l'extérieur.

La boutique était silencieuse. Au point où s'en était effrayant. Retenant son souffle, Tsuna parcourut les étalages, peu nombreux, où plusieurs objets rouillés s'amoncelaient en un désordre confus. Il tendit la main pour examiner de plus près un anneau qui ressemblait étrangement à un œil vitreux à l'iris rouge sang mais un claquement de langue désapprobatrice le fit rapidement battre en retraite.

« Si tu veux toucher, alors tu achètes », déclara une voix sinistre provenant des ténèbres des recoins de la boutique.

Le brun chercha avec anxiété le propriétaire de la voix mais ne le trouva pas, il rejoignit Gokudera qui avait posé Yamamoto sur le sol en terre battue de l'endroit et s'adossa au dos de l'argenté. Sans même qu'un mot soit échangé, ils se comprirent et se préparèrent au combat.

« Dis à tes esclaves de se tenir tranquilles, tu ne voudrais pas avoir à payer leurs dégâts, Reborn... »

« Toujours aussi insupportable, Viper », maugréa le Nain en se dirigeant vers le comptoir qui se situait au fond de la minuscule pièce.

« C'est Marmon maintenant », fit la voix alors que l'obscurité paraissait s'épaissir autour du bébé.

Soudain, sans véritable explication, Tsuna put voir le propriétaire, ce dernier était apparu, comme si l'obscurité l'avait caché en son sein jusqu'au moment où Marmon avait décidé en sortir. Il était de grande taille mais se tenait penché. Habillé de vêtements larges ainsi que d'un capuchon qui lui ombrageait et cachait le visage, cette apparition ne pouvait être clairement observée, comme une créature engendrée par les ténèbres.

« Et que viens-tu faire dans ma boutique », susurra d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion Mammon, « Je croyais pourtant t'avoir entendu jurer ne plus revenir ici... »

« J'avais dit que je ne ferais plus jamais affaire avec toi », rétorqua sèchement le bébé en fusillant du regard l'adulte qui s'adossa au comptoir en émettant un rire sinistre et dépourvu de toute joie. « Tsuna a une lettre pour toi. »

« Oh. »

En ce mot neutre, toute la surprise et l'amusement que ressentait Marmon furent dévoilés et l'enfant frissonna en remarquant que celui-ci l'observait avec un fin sourire.

« Rares sont les personnes connaissant mon adresse », fit le vendeur en s'approchant du brun. « Que me veut-on ? »

Tsuna déglutit nerveusement et lui tendit la lettre de Dino. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant à quel point sa main tremblait lorsque Marmon saisit de ses longs doigts pales l'enveloppe.

« La flamme », murmura le marchand sinistre en plissant la feuille songeusement. « Comment peut-il en être certain ? »

« Tu doutes de la parole de mon élève ? », le menaça Reborn.

« Je doute de tout, c'est ce qui fait de moi un bon marchand », rétorqua calmement Marmon en haussant les épaules. « Ainsi la flamme se serait allumée enfin, après des années interminables d'attente. Et ? Qu'ai-je donc à voir avec cela ? »

« Tu oses encore demander cela ? », s'insurgea le Nain. « La dernière fois, rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, qui était celui qui était le premier à savoir tout ? »

« Bien, bien », soupira avec lassitude Marmon, « je vais le faire, vous me chassez la clientèle à rester devant l'entrée. »

« Avant tout », l'interrompit Tsuna en saisissant la manche du large manteau noir qui recouvrait l'adulte, « Pourriez-vous soigner mon ami ? S'il-vous-plaît? »

« Mu », s'exclama avec mépris le vendeur, « au moins il est éduqué... »

Marmon fit un signe à l'enfant et ce dernier s'empressa de le suivre, traînant Yamamoto derrière lui.

Une fois que le japonais fut soigné et sa tête enturbannée, le sinistre marchand prit à part Tsuna et lui parla sérieusement.

« Cette lettre que tu m'as apportée vas t'amener des ennuis considérables », commença-t-il de sa voix neutre, « Es-tu pour autant prêt à les affronter ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit sincèrement l'enfant en se mordant la lèvre de nervosité, « Je veux juste tenir ma promesse. »

« Mu », grogna imperceptiblement Marmon, « Ça ne me rassure pas ! Peut-être si je mettais à l'épreuve cette détermination... Gamin », fit-il plus fort, « Avant de prendre le large, tu pourrais m'aider un peu ? »

« Aider », répéta confusément le brun, « Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment pourrais-je vous aider ? »

« Mu, il suffit que tu cherches quelque chose pour moi. Vois-tu, j'ai perdu mon animal de compagnie et comme je dois tenir la boutique seul... Pourrais-tu me le trouver et me le ramener ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit avec joie Tsuna, « à quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

« C'est une grenouille volante. »

L'enfant le regarda alors comme s'il venait de lui dire que la lune était faite de bonbons et qu'il y allait souvent en vacances.

« Excusez-moi », fit Tsuna en riant nerveusement, « une grenouille volante ? »

« C'est ça, un exemplaire rare et unique. »

"_Pourquoi pas_" songea l'enfant "_Après tout, j'ai un briquet magique..._"

« D'accord », accepta-t-il joyeusement, « je vais la chercher ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna arrivera-t-il à trouver cette grenouille ?<strong>

**Qui était la personne que notre petit Tsunaze a reconnue dans le Bazar ?**

**Que voulait dire Dino ? Qu'il n'avait plus de bougies ? Que Marmon devait lui en passer ?**

**Marmon est un garçon ou une fille ?**

**Saurez-vous répondre à ces questions éminemment difficiles ?**

**L'auteur finira-t-elle par baisser les bras et abandonner cette histoire ?**

**Que de questions et tellement peu de réponses ^^ Donc, aidez cet auteur et envoyez les réponses les plus farfelues qui vous viennent à l'esprit :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur. C'est tout, non ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Un gros merci aux réponses enthousiastes de inukag9 et Metempsychosis-chan !

**Beta-reader**: laure59

* * *

><p><em>« Avant de prendre le large, tu pourrais m'aider un peu ? »<em>

_« Aider », répéta confusément le brun, « Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment pourrais-je vous aider ? »_

_« Mu, il suffit que tu cherches quelque chose pour moi. Vois-tu, j'ai perdu mon animal de compagnie et comme je dois tenir la boutique seul... Pourrais-tu me le trouver et me le ramener ? »_

_« Bien sûr », répondit avec joie Tsuna, « à quoi ressemble-t-il ? »_

_« C'est une grenouille volante. »_

_L'enfant le regarda alors comme s'il venait de lui dire que la lune était faite de bonbons et qu'il y allait souvent en vacances._

_« Excusez-moi », fit Tsuna en riant nerveusement, « une grenouille volante ? »_

_« C'est ça, un exemplaire rare et unique. »_

_"Pourquoi pas" songea l'enfant "Après tout, j'ai un briquet magique..."_

_« D'accord », accepta-t-il joyeusement, « je vais la chercher ! »_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong> _La Recherche._

Le soleil tardait à se lever ce jour-là. Ce qui fit que Tsuna eut encore plus de mal à sortir du lit infesté de bestioles de l'auberge miteuse que Marmon leur avait conseillé. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe, l'enfant sortit du lit et courut hors de la chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Resté dans la pièce, Reborn se mit à rire en regardant la plume qu'il avait utilisé pour effrayer son élève.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna entra en coup de vent dans la cantine de l'auberge et distingua la chevelure familière de Gokudera au dessus du buffet. Le petit garçon était penché devant des œufs brouillés et les contemplait comme s'ils allaient l'attaquer. Il avança avec précaution sa fourchette et en plantant les pointes dans la nourriture. Lorsque cette dernière remua doucement, il recula vivement et se heurta à Tsuna qui le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Quoi ? », demanda avec rudesse Gokudera.

« Rien », répondit doucement le brun en s'asseyant à une table après s'être servi un bol de ce qui paraissait du porridge. « Sais-tu où nous irons aujourd'hui ? »

« Hier, on a fait le Quartier Chinois, l'ambassade anglaise et d'autr'choses. Y reste plus qu'le port. »

« Je vois », soupira Tsuna en plongeant le nez dans son bol.

Ses pieds le faisaient toujours souffrir de la terriblement longue marche qu'ils avaient fait dans la ville du lion. Ils avaient parcouru les quartiers principaux, demandant aux habitants dans un anglais hésitant s'ils n'avaient pas vu une grenouille volante. Bien sûr, ceux-ci avaient répondu qu'ils n'en savaient rien avec un drôle d'air.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge avec le moral au plus bas. Voulant changer l'humeur de son ami, Gokudera se tourna vers ce dernier, la question au bout des lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas si Yamamoto va bien », déclara Tsuna avant même que l'artificier ne puisse dire un mot. « Marmon a seulement dit que ça prendrait du temps. »

« Ah », fit Gokudera en se repliant sur lui-même.

Il savait que le brun lui en voulait toujours un peu pour s'être jeté dans la mêlée sans avoir fait attention au jeune fils de marchand. D'ailleurs, lui-même le regrettait. Oui, il ne supportait pas le garçon au sourire permanent, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne souciait pas de lui.

Gokudera grogna. Voilà qu'il se mettait à se préoccuper des autres. Tsuna devait avoir plus d'influence sur lui qu'il ne le pensait. Curieusement, ce constat le fit sourire et il accéléra le pas pour rattraper le petit brun qui avançait rapidement pour en finir au plus vite.

« Dites, Decimo », fit l'argenté, « Pourquoi on cherche c'batracien ? »

« Hein ? », demanda Tsuna qui n'avait pas compris le dernier mot. « On le cherche parce que l'homme qui a sauvé la vie de Yamamoto l'a demandé. Voilà pourquoi. Et ne m'appelles pas Decimo ! »

« M'enfin », protesta Gokudera, « C'est c'que vous êtes. Vous l'avez clair'ment montré en battant le prétendant Vongola ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Si un homme bat un prétendant Vongola, il deviendra automatiquement un prétendant également. Par contre, si deux prétendants se battent, il n'y en aura qu'un qui conservera le titre. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un Vongola. Pour le moment, on en est au dixième. Le Decimo, quoi ! »

Faisant fi du fait que l'artificier n'avait pas massacré la langue dans sa diatribe, Tsuna baissa les yeux en soupirant et finit par s'exclamer.

« Et si je ne veux pas être le Vongola Decimo ? »

« Mensonge », répondit avec un sourire sincère Gokudera. « Dans le cas contraire, vous ne seriez pas ici en face de moi. »

Le brun dévia le regard, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. L'argenté le connaissait trop bien que pour tomber dans de vulgaires pièges.

« Dans ce cas », soupira le plus petit, « Appelles-moi par mon prénom. Comme tu le faisais avant. »

« Mais », protesta l'autre, « Comment les autres se rendront-ils compte de leur inutilité quand ils vous feront face ? »

« Et tu devras me tutoyer », ajouta avec un fin sourire Tsuna.

Vaincu par la luminosité que dégageait le sourire, Gokudera baissa la tête et accepta à contrecœur.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et arrivèrent dans une partie du port qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité. Celle-ci était décrépie, remplie de flaques d'eau boueuse et d'indigents qui faisaient la manche. Tsuna évita habilement les mains qui se tendaient vers ses poches ainsi que celles qui tentaient de l'entraîner dans des coins sombres et s'avança vers la jetée faite en bois flottant. Il marcha d'un pas confiant sur celle-ci, bien qu'elle soit instable et bougeait selon le courant. Puis, selon leur habitude depuis le début de leurs recherches, il s'accroupit sur les morceaux de bois attachés avec des cordes rongées par l'eau salée et chercha attentivement le moindre signe de grenouille volante.

Encore une fois, il fit chou blanc.

Pendant ce temps, Gokudera avait interrogé dans un chinois parfait un mendiant et lui extorqué tout ce qu'il savait au moyen de subtiles menaces. Au début, Tsuna n'appréciait pas le fait que l'artificier menace ouvertement les gens pour arriver à ses fins mais il finit par s'y faire lorsque cela leur donna un indice concernant la grenouille de Marmon. (qui s'était révélé être faux)

Cependant, alors qu'il se relevait difficilement, ses jambes tentant de rétablir son équilibre sur la plate-forme instable, il aperçut une forme familière. Deux pattes longilignes, un corps ronds et à la peau visqueuse ainsi que des yeux globuleux. Une grenouille noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant. Sauf que cette dite-grenouille se trouvait dans les airs, flottant sans la moindre difficulté.

« Gokudera-kun », murmura Tsuna en se figeant pour ne pas effrayer l'animal.

L'argenté se retourna, un bâton de dynamite entre les mains, et regarda ce qui pouvait attirer autant l'attention du brun. Il se figea à son tour.

« Ne bouges surtout pas », continua à voix basse le futur Decimo.

Gokudera hocha lentement la tête et resta immobile. Entre temps, le batracien s'était approché de Tsuna et flottait désormais devant les yeux de celui-ci. Il leva le plus lentement possible ses mains et les mit autour de l'animal. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement, paraissant attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Ensuite, tout se passa trop rapidement.

Les mains du brun passèrent à l'action et se refermèrent sur le corps du batracien. Cependant, ce dernier évita l'étreinte car une forme fondit soudainement sur lui et l'emporta. Stupéfait, Tsuna regarda ce qui lui avait enlevé sa proie s'en aller à tire-d'ailes.

« C'est pas vrai », marmonna-t-il.

Il plissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il venait de passer à côté de la chance de sa vie et que cette dernière ne réapparaîtrait plus. Alors, il saisit son briquet et posa son doigt sur la roulette. Mais, il se rappela de la fois où l'objet avait fait des siennes et préféra ne pas l'utiliser. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, il suivit le volatile qui avait osé le voler.

Gokudera n'avait pas attendu la fin de ses raisonnements et était déjà à sa poursuite. Donc, Tsuna s'empressa de le rattraper. Il finit par y arriver dans le quartier colonial et s'arrêta en haletant devant une bâtisse gigantesque en pierre de style européen.

« Où est-il ? », demanda sans avoir le temps de reprendre sa respiration le brun.

« Dedans », répondit simplement l'argenté en désignant du menton la porte grande ouverte du bâtiment.

Habillés de leurs guenilles de marins, les deux enfants regardèrent avec étonnement et fascination la bâtisse qui leur faisait face. D'après l'inscription en lettres latines, il s'agissait d'un hôtel assez réputé, Raffles d'après ce que sut lire Tsuna qui ne maîtrisait que les kanjis.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, nous revoici pour une nouvelle ronde de questions ! XD<strong>

**L'hôtel Raffles existe-t-il vraiment ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera-t-il publié un jour ? Si oui, sera-t-il plus long ?**

**À qui appartient le volatile ? Cookies pour celui qui trouve ^^**

A vos claviers pour répondre créativement !


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur. C'est tout, non ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Mouahaha, personne n'a eu juste à une de mes précédentes questions. L'hôtel Raffles existe réellement à Singapour et est un des hôtels les plus vieux qui ait été construit par les colons ^^ Eh oui, l'auteur met des éléments véridiques dans son histoire XD

* * *

><p><em>« Où est-il ? », demanda sans avoir le temps de reprendre sa respiration le brun.<em>

_« Dedans », répondit simplement l'argenté en désignant du menton la porte grande ouverte du bâtiment._

_Habillés de leurs guenilles de marins, les deux enfants regardèrent avec étonnement et fascination la bâtisse qui leur faisait face. D'après l'inscription en lettres latines, il s'agissait d'un hôtel assez réputé, Raffles d'après ce que sut lire Tsuna qui ne maîtrisait que les kanjis._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>_ Pour obtenir une grenouille volante, marchande, n'accepte pas de faire une course de bateaux contre un parfait inconnu. (Propos recueilli dans les Mémoires du Vongola Decimo)__  
><em>

Ils restèrent plantés pendant plus d'une demi-heure, pesant le pour et le contre, essayant de réunir suffisamment de courage pour entrer dans cet endroit de luxe sans mesure et comparaison. Enfin, Tsuna retint son souffle et entra d'un pas hésitant dans le gigantesque hôtel blanc. Il gravit rapidement les marches et entra dans un hall si grand qu'il en eut le tournis. Même la maison vénitienne de Yamamoto n'avait pas été si impressionnante. Des clients aux vêtements distingués bavardaient calmement dans les chaises en osier qui étaient installées autour de petites tables en acajou massif tandis que des dames de la haute société, toutes en dentelles et ombrelles, jouaient tranquillement aux cartes en échangeant les derniers potins provenant d'Angleterre.

Mais ce calme vola en éclats lorsqu'ils virent Tsuna. Deux hommes, vêtus de queues-de-pies malgré la chaleur tropicale, se levèrent aussitôt et s'approchèrent de l'enfant pour le faire sortir de force. Cependant, une voix les interrompit avant qu'ils n'aient pu le faire.

« Ne le touchez pas, il est mon invité. »

Tsuna leva des yeux reconnaissants vers son sauveur et fut surpris de voir la taille de ce dernier.

« Tu dois être Sawada, kora ! », fit ce dernier avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je suis Colonello. »

« Heu... », commença avec hésitation l'enfant, « Comment sais-tu mon nom ? Je veux dire, pourquoi savais-tu que je viendrais ici, je veux dire... »

« Du calme », fit l'autre en levant une main pour cesser le flot de question. « Je vais y répondre mais avant ça, vas chercher ton ami, il effraie la clientèle ». Tsuna obtempéra mais avant de partir ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Colonello.

Ce dernier était un enfant plus jeune que lui, dans les huit ans, aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et décoiffés. Il portait un tissus informe vert dans sa chevelure pour la contenir un peu et avait des yeux bleus ciel perçants. Mais, ce qui avait le plus surpris le brun était la baïonnette gigantesque qui pendait à sa petite hanche.

Une fois dans la rotonde qui faisait face à l'hôtel, l'enfant marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Gokudera l'attendait et lui fit signe de le suivre. Sans un mot, l'artificier abandonna les morceaux de bois avec lesquels il avait joué pour faire passer le temps et lui emboîta le pas.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et cette fois-ci, la clientèle ne réagit pas, probablement menacée par l'aura de pouvoir du jeune Colonello. Ce dernier se trouvait assis sur une des chaises en osier et sirotait une tasse de thé en lisant un journal de finances anglaises. Il posa sa tasse sur le périodique en soupirant et se tourna vers les deux enfants.

« Laisses-moi deviner », déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire, « Vous cherchez une grenouille volante, kora ! »

« Oui ! Comment le savez-vous ? », s'exclama Tsuna.

« Parc'que c'crétin d'Marmon lui a dit », maugréa Gokudera en fusillant de ses orbes verte le garçon blond.

Ce dernier plissa ses yeux bleus et réduisit un peu son sourire avant de reprendre.

« C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas tout, kora ! Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi Marmon me l'a dit ? »

« J'imagine que ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait de me tester... », proposa d'une voix hésitante le brun.

« Exact, kora ! Donc, je vais vous tester, kora ! »

« Et en quoi cela consistera-t-il ? », demanda fort poliment Gokudera.

« Vous voulez cette grenouille », fit Colonello en montrant le batracien qui se trouvait entre les serres d'un aigle royal, situé au-dessus du siège de l'enfant blond. « Et moi, je veux mettre à l'eau tous les plans de ce damné Reborn, kora ! »

Tsuna haussa ses sourcils en entendant la dernière partie de la diatribe effrénée du plus jeune.

« Tu n'aimes pas Reborn », constata-t-il.

« Vu ce qu'il a fait », grommela l'enfant en chipotant à une chaîne en or accrochée autour de son cou, « C'est parfaitement normal que je lui en veuille. »

Le brun soupira en se frottant le cou et se pencha ensuite vers Colonello.

« Donc, que vais-je devoir faire pour obtenir la grenouille ? »

« Te battre, kora ! »

La phrase résonna avec force dans le hall et les personnes présentes se mirent à chuchoter bruyamment en les regardant avec hostilité. Tsuna baissa les yeux, les oreilles rouges de honte et essaya de prendre la parole. Cependant, Gokudera prit les devants.

« Ça marche ! », fit-il avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Le petit brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux, estomaqué par le fait que son second (autoproclamé) ait osé accepter une telle proposition.

« Très bien, kora ! », sourit avec férocité Colonello, « Je vous propose un combat loyal. Que diriez-vous d'une course de radeaux, demain midi, kora ? »

« On la gagnera sans problèmes ! », s'exclama l'argenté en fermant le poing, imaginant déjà sa future victoire.

« Je vois », biaisa Tsuna, « Pourrions-nous être plusieurs ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit gaiement Colonello, « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, kora ! »

Sur ces mots, le brun saisit le bras de son ami et le força à le suivre. Ils traversèrent la ville malienne et, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une petite place où le sol était fait de terre battue et plusieurs échoppes s'y trouvaient, leurs étals semblant sur le point de tomber en ruines, Tsuna se permit de lâcher tout ce qu'il ressentait.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté ! », hurla-t-il en se tournant vers l'artificier. « Est-ce que tu te rappelles seulement de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as accepté un combat ? «

Le visage joyeux de Gokudera se ferma drastiquement et l'enfant garda le silence.

« C'tait le seul moyen pour avoir la gr'nouille », marmonna d'une voix timide l'argenté en regardant le bout de ses chaussons boueux.

Face à l'attitude de chien battu de son ami, Tsuna ne put qu'abandonner et il soupira en constatant qu'il ne saurait jamais être fâché sur celui-ci.

« Bon », fit le brun en se remettant à marcher, « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous entraîner pour la course. »

Le regard de Gokudera s'éclaira et il toussota maladroitement pour attirer l'attention du plus petit. Tsuna se tourna vers l'artificier avec un sourire interrogateur et l'autre enfant se décida à prendre la parole après quelques secondes sous le regard ambré intrigué.

« J'ai une idée pour gagner la course », fit-il d'une petite voix en levant des yeux suppliants vers le brun.

Ce dernier continua à sourire et lui fit signe de continuer. Quand Gokudera eut fini, Tsuna se gratta le cuir chevelu, chassa quelques insectes qui s'y étaient réfugiés avec dégoût et soupira.

« Bien que ce soit une idée complètement déjantée », dit-il en regardant le ciel bleu et étincelant de Singapour, « C'est la seule que nous avons pour le moment. Allons prévenir Yamamoto. »

Les deux enfants se mirent alors en marche, l'un sautillant de joie à l'idée de passer à l'action, l'autre marchant d'un pas lourd, comme si le poids de ses responsabilités pesait directement sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'auberge dont l'enseigne pendait lâchement de guingois, ils entrèrent avec discrétion, ne voulant pas que des personnes les voient entrer dans ce taudis. Ensuite, pendant que Gokudera allait au comptoir pour commander un pichet de lait de chèvre, Tsuna se dirigea vers les escaliers décrépis et les gravit d'un pas malaisé, manquant de tomber suite à un trou dans le bois moisi. Il traversa un couloir sombre, seuls quelques rais de lumière filtrant des murs l'éclairant, et entra sans prévenir dans une pièce minuscule et miteuse où la poussière et la moisissure imprégnaient chaque parcelle de la chambre. Il s'approcha alors du seul lit occupé de la minuscule salle et caressa doucement la chevelure sombre du dormeur. Ce dernier bougea faiblement, faisant tomber au sol la mince couverture qui recouvrait son corps et dévoilant sa tête enturbannée de bandages ensanglantés. Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent difficilement et il eut un petit sourire tremblant.

« Hey », fit l'enfant blessé en tentant sans succès de se lever, « Ça va ? »

Tsuna acquiesça, sa gorge tellement serrée qu'il n'arrivait plus à formuler ses mots. Yamamoto comprit alors la question qui se cachait dans les orbes ambrées de son ami.

« Je vais bien », dit-il lentement en souriant, « Ce sont juste les médicaments de Marmon qui me donnent la nausée... »

« M-Marmon a dit », parvint à déclarer le petit brun, « que tu étais totalement rétabli... Est-ce vrai ? »

Le jeune héritier marchand hocha la tête et continua à sourire avec joie. Il écarta les bras, dévoilant ainsi son torse nu ainsi que le caleçon en laine grisâtre qui recouvrait ses jambes, et poussa un petit sifflement.

« Je me sens mieux que jamais ! Si seulement le bébé ne m'empêchait pas de me lever, la vie serait belle ! »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'obscurcirent lorsqu'il entendit son ami mentionner Reborn. Il se rappelait encore des remontrances que lui avait faites le Nain.

_« Oï, Tsunaze », fit Reborn alors qu'ils allaient quitter la boutique poussiéreuse de Marmon, « Suis-moi. »_

_L'enfant ne discuta pas et suivit le petit être dans la foule bigarrée de Singapour. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux faubourgs de l'île et s'arrêtèrent devant un ruisseau boueux où quelques enfants jouaient à s'éclabousser. Tsuna remarqua avec distraction qu'ils avaient son âge et se demanda quand il avait mûri à ce point._

_« Qu'y a-t-il, Reborn ? », fit-il pour changer ses pensées._

_« Que t'est-il arrivé ? », commença alors d'une voix hargneuse le bébé. « Pourquoi as-tu laissé ce crétin blesser Yamamoto ? Tu es censé devenir un capitaine ! Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu plus tôt, avant que l'on blesse mortellement un de tes hommes ! »_

_Tsuna ne sut que dire, des larmes pointèrent le bout de leurs nez dans ses yeux et troublèrent sa vision. L'enfant secoua la tête et s'essuya gauchement le nez qui commençait à couler avec sa manche crasseuse._

_« Je... », déclara-t-il en regardant le sol, « Je... »_

_« Suffit », le coupa Reborn d'un ton sans équivoque. « Tu m'as fortement déçu. Si tu veux que je continue à être ton maître, tu devras faire tes preuves avec Marmon, sans mon aide ! Je resterais à l'auberge pour surveiller l'état de Yamamoto. »_

« Tsuna ? »

La voix inquiète de son ami sortit le petit brun de ses pensées et il secoua violemment la tête pour les faire disparaître. Ce faisant, il heurta le menton de Yamamoto qui s'était approché de lui pour voir s'il allait bien et les deux enfants finirent au sol, battus sans même l'avoir souhaité.

« Owww », souffla le plus jeune en se frottant la bosse qui commençait à apparaître sur son front.

« Tsuna, répéta son ami, Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Goluderaafaitdessiennes, 'entraînerparcequ' ! », répondit le plus vite possible l'enfant en évitant les yeux chaleureux de l'autre garçon.

« Ha Ha ! », s'exclama bruyamment Yamamoto en se frottant le menton, « Je n'ai absolument rien compris ! Tu pourrais répéter plus lentement ? »

« Gokudera a fait des siennes, on doit donc trouver un radeau avant la fin de la journée pour s'entraîner parce qu'on aura une course très importante demain midi. »

« Je vois », sourit calmement l'autre. Tu es donc venu me voir pour savoir si je participerai à cette course ?

« À vrai dire », confessa avec un peu de honte Tsuna, « Tu participeras de toute façon à la course... Je suis là pour te l'annoncer. »

Yamamoto sourit en remarquant la gêne de son ami et lui frotta joyeusement les cheveux.

« Bah, ce n'est rien vu que j'allais tout de même accepter ! »

Tsuna baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Le jeune héritier marchand se pencha et tendit l'oreille.

« Je suis aussi venu pour voir si tu n'avais pas des pièces d'or... »

Le plus grand rit et se leva, ses jambes endolories d'être resté une semaine entière sans sortir du lit, et marcha maladroitement vers une chaise branlante où étaient posés ses vêtements encore tachés du sang qu'il avait versé. Il fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon élimé et finit par en sortir deux bourses en cuir fermées par des ficelles dorées.

« Les fils sont en or », remarqua songeusement Yamamoto, « On pourrait aussi les vendre... Mais je pense que ça ira avec ça. »

Il ouvrit une des bourses et Tsuna s'étrangla en voyant son contenu. Il approcha une main tremblante vers les pièces d'or qui lui faisaient de l'œil et la rabattit bien vite. Ses réflexes de détrousseur de poches étant revenus en flèche, il préféra dire à son ami de conserver les bourses précieusement et prendre une minuscule pièce en bronze ainsi qu'une petite en or.

« Avec ça, ce sera suffisant », expliqua-t-il en déglutissant difficilement pour s'empêcher de songer au butin que transportait le brun.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en fut, ne voulant pas être dans la même pièce que cet or si tentant. Yamamoto rit un bon coup avant de regarder ses vêtements avec un silence inquiétant.

Il se trouvait désormais dans une situation gênante. Soit il portait ses habits et se faisait sans nul doute interpeller dans la rue suite aux grandes taches de sang séchés imprégnées, soit il sortait habillé simplement de ses sous-vêtements, à savoir le caleçon long en laine incolore que tous les marins portaient. Il hésita un moment avant de saisir ses chaussures. Va pour le caleçon et les regards étranges.

Il sortit de l'auberge d'un pas hésitant et s'aventura dans les ruelles de la vieille ville en scrutant toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Comment Tsuna avait-il fait pour s'évaporer si vite ? Ce garçon devait courir plus vite que son ombre ! Yamamoto rit doucement à l'idée de son ami fuyant sa propre ombre. Ce serait terriblement adorable, voilà ce que pensait le japonais en marchant tranquillement dans des chemins sombres et suintant le danger.

Ainsi, lorsqu'on l'attaqua, il se contenta de sentir un souffle de vent secouer sa chevelure et se tourna vers la personne qui avait tenté de lui couper la tête.

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Heu... », déclara l'enfant après une séance de "Le premier qui cligne des yeux a perdu" intense, « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Gamin », fit l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui avec une arme très aiguisée vu la mèche de cheveux tranchée qui traînait sur le sol boueux, « T'aurais pas vu un gosse de ton âge ? »

L'adulte montra la taille que devait avoir l'enfant qu'il cherchait et Yamamoto pencha la tête, l'air intéressé.

« Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ? », demanda-t-il pour rassembler suffisamment d'informations.

« Petit, jeune, blond », énuméra l'homme en levant des doigts à chaque mot, « Et dangereux aussi. »

« Désolé, mais je n'ai vu personne lui ressemblant... »

« ... »

L'homme soupira d'énervement et se passa une main dans les cheveux qu'il avait noués en une tresse lâche qui tombait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il rangea son arme dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture en cuir usée et regarda une dernière fois Yamamoto.

« Je vois », soupira-t-il à nouveau, « On m'avait dit qu'il se promenait avec un asiatique et un italien... Je pensais... Argh, stupide Capitaine ! »

L'adulte dégaina son arme à nouveau et s'en alla en la secouant en tous sens, l'énervement suintant de toutes ses pores. Yamamoto ne s'en soucia pas longtemps et se remit en marche pour retrouver Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Youhou, la ronde des questions, le retour ~ XD<p>

**Qui était ce mystérieux beau gosse à la fin du chapitre ? Kanda qui s'est trompé d'univers ?**

**Et qui était ce garçon blond qu'il cherchait ? Naruto ?**

**Pourquoi est-ce que l'auteur mélange autant de manga lorsqu'elle pose ces questions ?**

**Yamamoto se fera-t-il violer dans un coin sombre de Singapour ? Si oui, par qui ? Gokudera ?**

**Que fait Kawahira pendant ce temps ? Cette question n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le reste de l'intrigue mais on s'en fiche ^^**

**Et Mukuro ? Et, tant qu'on y est, Hibari, pendant tout ce temps, que faisait-il ?**

**À vos claviers pour me donner des réponses loufoques XD  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur. C'est tout, non ?

**Note de l'auteur : ** Mon dieu, depuis combien de temps ai-je délaissé cette histoire... J'ai honte ^^" Sinon, sachez que j'ai déjà écrit suffisamment de chapitres pour reprendre une publication régulière, hourra !  
>Et je sais que vous adorez mes questions en fin de chapitre, je le sais ! :p<p>

**RaR** !

**hanahime : **Merci ! Il est rare que des gens commentent cette histoire donc cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! ^^ Tu as eu juste pour le mystérieux beau gosse et Hibari devrait apparaître dans quelques chapitres (je l'ai déjà écrit si ça te rassure).

**Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p><em>L'homme soupira d'énervement et se passa une main dans les cheveux qu'il avait noués en une tresse lâche qui tombait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il rangea son arme dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture en cuir usée et regarda une dernière fois Yamamoto.<em>

_« Je vois », soupira-t-il à nouveau, « On m'avait dit qu'il se promenait avec un asiatique et un italien... Je pensais... Argh, stupide Capitaine ! »_

_L'adulte dégaina son arme à nouveau et s'en alla en la secouant en tous sens, l'énervement suintant de toutes ses pores. Yamamoto ne s'en soucia pas longtemps et se remit en marche pour retrouver Tsuna._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : <strong>_Entraînement nocturne.__  
><em>

Ils se retrouvèrent au port. Le petit brun était occupé à marchander à grands renforts de petits cris effrayés et de courbettes avec un homme à l'air patibulaire.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un accord et Tsuna remit une piécette en or à l'individu. Ce dernier lui montra ce qui semblait être un canoë fait en peau de chèvre et lui donna trois pagaies. L'enfant remercia avec effusion le marchand et fit signe à Yamamoto pour qu'il s'approche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le fils de marchand lorsqu'il fut à côté du petit brun.

« On a une séance d'entraînement ce soir » commença Tsuna en rougissant faiblement, « mais... Je ne saurais jamais porter ce canoë tout seul... »  
>Aussitôt, le visage de Yamamoto se fendit d'un sourire joyeux et il prit dans ses bras un bout du petit navire tandis que le brun s'empressait de saisir l'autre. Ils marchèrent quelques temps avant d'arriver à une petite rivière boueuse où Gokudera les attendait.<p>

Ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur la rive et chipotait avec quelque chose que Tsuna ne put voir. Le brun lâcha l'embarcation et se précipita aux côtés du garçon. Il se posta alors derrière ce dernier et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir ce que l'argenté bricolait avec tant de concentration.

« Gokudera-kun » murmura le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant « C'est quoi ? »

L'artificier sursauta et tenta de cacher ce qu'il avait fait durant les dernières minutes dans sa large chemise. Cependant, Tsuna sut attraper les objets avant que l'argenté ne réussisse et il regarda avec incrédulité les deux morceaux de bambou creux.

« C'est quoi ? » répéta le garçon.

« Notre arme secrète » marmonna Gokudera en baissant ses yeux pour observer avec beaucoup d'intérêt ses chaussons troués et boueux.

« Ah bon ? » s'excita Tsuna, « Et ça fait quoi ? Ça devient un fusil d'assaut ? Un arbalète ? »

« Rien d'tout ça » répondit l'argenté en secouant sa tête, « ça reste d'morceaux d'bambous. C'est tout. »

« Ah » soupira le brun en se calmant. « Je vois. Tu veux le maintenir secret. »

Gokudera rougit légèrement et rentra sa tête entre ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé, Decimo. Mais je n'veux pas en parler tant qu'ce n'sera pas fonctionnel. »

« C'est bon » sourit Tsuna gentiment, « Je te fais confiance. »

Yamamoto eut un petit rire en les voyant s'excuser tous deux sans jamais laisser l'autre admettre son erreur et plaça ses bras autour des deux garçons. Il les enlaça et rit encore plus fort en entendant les vitupérations de l'artificier qui semblait ne pas apprécier pareil rapprochement de la part de l'héritier.

Ils se ressaisirent bien vite et commencèrent à s'entraîner pour leur course. Le soleil parcourut sa course dans le ciel et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir à essayer de pagayer sans assommer l'un de leurs compagnons.

« Aïe, crétin d'bourgeois ! » hurla Gokudera après avoir reçu pour la cinquième fois un coup de rame sur son nez. « Fais attention ! »

« Ha ha » rit l'autre avec un air désolé qui ne fut pas visible dans la noirceur ambiante, « Je suis désolé, Gokkun. »

« Gokkun ? » s'étrangla l'argenté en se leva brusquement, faisant trembler leur frêle embarcation, ce qui fit que Tsuna perdit l'équilibre et tomba à l'eau. « Decimo ! »

Gokudera ne se soucia plus du japonais et se jeta à l'eau également pour aider le petit brun qui était tombé par sa faute. L'artificier fit quelques brasses et eut un mouvement de recul lorsque quelque chose de gluant s'enroula autour de sa cheville nue. Il repoussa toutes ses pensées horrifiées et continua à nager vers l'endroit où pouvaient s'entendre le bruit des éclaboussements que faisaient Tsuna en essayant de rester à flot.

Mais, pendant que Gokudera nageait vers l'enfant, Yamamoto en avait profité pour reprendre le contrôle de sa pagaie et il fit avancer son canoë vers l'endroit où Tsuna était tombé à l'eau. Cependant, comme il faisait toujours aussi noir, il ne vit pas l'argenté qui se trouvait face à l'embarcation et cette dernière heurta violemment la tête du garçon. Celui-ci s'étrangla avec l'eau sale du fleuve lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir sa bouche pour hurler au japonais son mécontentement et commença à se sentir somnolent.

À ce moment-même, des bras frêles s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et le poussèrent vers le canoë où une autre paire de bras le saisirent pour le placer à bords. Ensuite, des toux se firent entendre et Gokudera ouvrit un œil vitreux pour remarquer qu'il se trouvait dans le canoë avec deux silhouettes sombres. Le petit esquif se mit à avancer à grande vitesse et bien vite, ils s'approchèrent d'un des ports de la ville. Les nombreuses torches qui y étaient accrochées éclairèrent le canoë et l'argenté se rendit compte que Yamamoto et Tsuna le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Gokudera-kun ! » s'exclama ce dernier en le secouant par les épaules. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« B-bien », marmonna-t-il en toussant de toutes ses forces pour évacuer l'eau ingérée.

Puis, il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer et l'enfant se tourna violemment vers le petit brun pour le saisir par les avants-bras.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il en regardant attentivement le jeune pour vérifier s'il avait une blessure. « Tu es tombé à l'eau, je l'ai entendu ! »

« Je vais bien » sourit Tsuna en restant immobile, comprenant que son ami nécessitait vérifier par lui-même ce fait. « Reborn m'a habitué à nager dans les pires conditions. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Je vois » fit Gokudera en soupirant de soulagement. Ensuite, il se rappela la cause de toutes leurs péripéties. « Gokkun ? » dit-il alors qu'une aura menaçante l'entourait progressivement.

« C'est que ton nom est trop long » expliqua Yamamoto avec un petit sourire contrit. « Je l'ai donc raccourci... »

« Mais pourquoi Gokkun ! » hurla l'enfant en sautant du canoë pour atterrir sur la jetée et ainsi regarder de haut l'autre garçon.

« Je trouvais ça mignon » rougit le brun en regardant ailleurs.

« ... » Gokudera parut s'étouffer avec son indignation et Tsuna préféra intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Je trouve ça joli » fit-il avec un sourire gêné. « Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Gokudera rougit, regarda ailleurs, croisa les yeux bruns du garçon à qui il avait juré loyauté éternelle, regarda une nouvelle fois ailleurs avant de rougir encore plus.

« Ça va... » maugréa-t-il en baissant son nez avec honte. Puis, il le releva pour croiser le regard de Yamamoto, « Mais ne vas pas croire là que je t'apprécie ! »

Le jeune héritier se contenta de rire gaiement pendant que Tsuna les couvait avec un regard amusé. Ils sortirent du port, leur radeau sur les épaules, et se dirigèrent vers leur auberge pour se reposer.

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est le retour des questions loufoques ! <strong>

**Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui lira ce chapitre ?**

**Gokudera acceptera-t-il son surnom ?**

**Yamamoto avouera-t-il ses sentiments au canoë ?**

**Que faisait Reborn pendant ce temps ?**

**Qui gagnera la course contre Colonello ? Hibird ?**

**À vos claviers pour répondre n'importe quoi ! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur. C'est tout, non ?

**RaR !**

**hanahime : **Nan, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, c'est juste que je poste au gré de mes envies ^^" Hm~ Je me demande où peut bien être Skull... Bonne réponse pour Yamamoto, nous sommes au début d'une magnifique histoire d'amour XD Quant à Reborn et Colonello... va savoir ;)

**Comme tout a déjà été dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p><em>Gokudera rougit, regarda ailleurs, croisa les yeux bruns du garçon à qui il avait juré loyauté éternelle, regarda une nouvelle fois ailleurs avant de rougir encore plus.<em>

_« Ça va... » maugréa-t-il en baissant son nez avec honte. Puis, il le releva pour croiser le regard de Yamamoto, « Mais ne vas pas croire là que je t'apprécie ! »_

_Le jeune héritier se contenta de rire gaiement pendant que Tsuna les couvait avec un regard amusé. Ils sortirent du port, leur radeau sur les épaules, et se dirigèrent vers leur auberge pour se reposer._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong> _Si jamais vous faites une course contre Colonello, n'oubliez pas (n'oubliez surtout pas!) de lui enlever sa baïonnette. (Propos recueillis dans les Mémoires du Vongola Decimo)_

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil ne s'était même pas levé, ils furent prêts et se rendirent au port, un sourire nerveux sur leurs lèvres. Tsuna contempla avec un nœud dans le ventre les petites silhouettes des enfants de Singapour qui s'étaient amoncelés sur les berges du fleuve pour avoir une bonne vue sur ce qui allait être leur divertissement de la journée.  
>Ses yeux bruns aperçurent les cheveux caractéristiques de son tuteur et il fronça ses sourcils en remarquant que Reborn était confortablement installé sous l'ombre d'un parasol, sirotant une tasse de thé anglais tout en conversant avec Marmon. Ce dernier semblait ennuyé, probablement courroucé de devoir quitter son commerce pour assister à une stupide course de radeaux.<p>

« Eh, le bébé et son ami sont là » s'exclama joyeusement Yamamoto en faisant de grands signes pour attirer l'attention des deux.

« Tche » grogna alors Gokudera en frappant sans douceur l'arrière de la tête du japonais, « Concentre-toi, sale bourgeois ! »

Yamamoto se contenta de rire et baissa sa tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Tsuna. Une main se posa sur le sommet du crâne du petit brun et celui-ci sursauta en se rendant compte que son ami essayait de le calmer. Alors, reprenant ses esprits, il sourit à ce dernier et se tourna vers l'argenté.

« Gokudera » fit-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, « Es-tu sûr de ton plan ? »

« Faites-moi confiance, Decimo » assura l'artificier en hochant lentement sa tête tout en sortant de sa poche les morceaux de bambous que Tsuna avait déjà aperçus l'autre jour. « Avec ces petits bébés, la victoire nous appartient. »

Tsuna regarda avec incompréhension les bouts de bois et se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils mirent leur radeau à flot et entendirent alors des exclamations de surprise et d'admiration. Se retournant, le petit japonais aperçut les cheveux blonds de Colonello et s'approcha pour voir de plus près ce qui se passait. Ce fut alors qu'il apprit que le jeune avait une notion très poussée de l'espace privé. Ainsi, alors que Tsuna avait simplement trébuché sur un bête petit caillou et s'était lamentablement étalé sur l'enfant, ce dernier s'était contenté de dégainer la baïonnette qu'il portait à sa ceinture et avait calmement pointé le bout de son arme vers la tête de Tsuna. Et fait feu.

Heureusement pour le petit brun, ses amis avaient de bons réflexes et le poussèrent juste à temps. Les yeux écarquillés par le choc, Tsuna hyperventila lorsqu'il vit l'endroit où il s'était tenu auparavant couvert de suie.

« Pas de familiarités entre nous. » grommela Colonello en baissant sa baïonnette. « On est là pour faire une compétition, kora ! »

« Haha » rit alors Yamamoto en frottant nerveusement le bas de sa nuque. « Excusez-nous, nous sommes un peu nerveux... »

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas une trace de nervosité dans les yeux bruns du fils de marchands. Au contraire, ses prunelles étaient décidées et Tsuna sentit un frisson d'anticipation parcourir son échine. Yamamoto avait l'air sur le point d'attaquer l'enfant. Colonello sembla penser la même chose car il sourit avec amusement et pointa son arme vers la poitrine bandée du garçon.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu mais tes yeux me plaisent, kora ! » fit-il en plantant ses orbes bleus perçants dans celles de l'enfant. « Ne retiens pas tes coups, kora ! »

Tsuna faillit gémir en s'arrachant les cheveux lorsque Yamamoto hocha la tête sérieusement et que Gokudera grogna son assentiment. Mais pourquoi parlaient-ils de coups ? Ils allaient juste faire une course de radeaux !

Bien vite, ils furent tous en place et le jeune regarda avec surprise l'embarcation de son adversaire. Le blond était seul dans son radeau, sa baïonnette et une rame dans ses bras. Tsuna soupira intérieurement en signe de soulagement et se prépara pour une course qui s'annonçait gagnée d'avance. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Reborn qui avait toujours son grain de sel à ajouter.

« Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué » murmura le bébé qui s'était approché silencieusement de l'enfant. « Colonello est l'un des meilleurs marins que je connaisse. Et, surtout, ne te laisse pas avoir par son apparence juvénile, il a bien plus d'expérience que toi. Tu t'es engagé dans une course bien périlleuse, Tsunaze... »

Tsuna gémit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter cette folie ! Il secoua sa tête, repoussant les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui étaient retombées devant ses yeux et soupira en remarquant qu'elles se remettaient aussitôt en place. Il fallait absolument qu'il se coupe les cheveux avant qu'un malheur ne lui arrive par leur faute. Puis, l'enfant se rappela du but de sa présence dans un radeau et s'installa du mieux qu'il put à l'avant de l'embarcation. Il prit une pagaie et la mit à l'eau, attendant que ses compagnons s'asseyent à leur tour.

Essayant de calmer ses nerfs à vif, Tsuna fit errer ses yeux sur le radeau de son adversaire et déglutit bruyamment en croisant le regard intense de ce dernier. Colonello s'était déjà installé dans son canoë et avait posé sa baïonnette sur ses genoux nonchalamment croisés. Le blond lui fit un sourire entendu ainsi qu'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir sans raison le brun.

Une clameur sortit ce dernier de ses pensées et il leva ses yeux étonnés vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant les traits de la personne qui provoquait l'hystérie des enfants sur la berge. Fronçant ses sourcils, Tsuna serra ses doigts autour de sa pagaie et tendit ses muscles. Face à lui, Reborn, vêtu d'un costume incompréhensible composé d'un haut blanc avec des rayures noires verticales ainsi qu'un short noir, leva un pistolet dans les airs et eut le même sourire que lui avait adressé avant Colonello.

« Lorsque la balle sortira » annonça le Nain avec délice, « la course commencera. Elle consistera en arriver le premier jusqu'au port. Tous les coups sont permis. Prêts ? »

Le coup partit sans les prévenir et Tsuna se pencha en avant pour ramer avec force. Derrière lui, Gokudera ahana et il put aussi entendre les petits grognements d'encouragement que poussait Yamamoto. Ce dernier était au bout du radeau et avait la responsabilité de les diriger pendant que Tsuna devait donner des indications précises et rapides à suivre. Leur rythme fut vite posé et ils parcoururent une grande distance. Néanmoins, Colonello les avait dépassés sans problème et était déjà à plusieurs coudées d'eux.

« Decimo » grogna alors Gokudera en se penchant vers le jeune. « Il est temps qu'on passe à l'action. »

Tsuna grimaça sous l'effort terrible et hocha sa tête sans dire un mot, entièrement concentré dans sa tâche. Soudain, l'artificier fut debout, faisant chavirer l'embarcation et le petit brun poussa un glapissement en manquant de perdre son équilibre ainsi que sa pagaie. Il put entendre le rire surpris de Yamamoto et se tourna rapidement pour apercevoir brièvement le garçon aux cheveux argentés sortir de ses poches les différents bouts de bambous. Ensuite, Gokudera fouilla à ses pieds et se releva avec une longue tige de roseau entre ses doigts. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut ce que l'autre enfant avait en main.  
>Une sarbacane.<p>

« Droite ! » hurla le petit brun en remarquant un morceau de bois pourri flottant au milieu du fleuve.

Yamamoto éclata de rire et s'empressa de corriger sa trajectoire au plus vite, évitant de peu l'obstacle qui érafla brièvement le radeau. Gokudera les ignora et se redressa, tournant son arme vers l'embarcation de leur adversaire qui se laissait rattraper. Il porta le bout de sa sarbacane à sa bouche et remplit l'autre avec l'un des bambous. Ensuite, le projectile fut lancé vers Colonello et les trois enfants contemplèrent avec stupeur le radeau du blond exploser lorsque le bambou toucha le bois.

« Tche » renifla avec fierté Gokudera en se rasseyant. « Il a eu c'qu'il méritait pour avoir osé défier le Decimo. »

« Ha ha » rit joyeusement le fils de marchand en se frottant la nuque. « Ce sont de beaux feux d'artifices. »

« Ce n'étaient pas des feux d'artifices ! » murmura Tsuna avec consternation.

Soudain, Yamamoto se leva et se jeta sur ce dernier, le plaquant contre le radeau. Le petit brun hoqueta avec surprise et capta un éclat furtif. Ce fut alors qu'une gerbe d'eau explosa, les éclaboussant tous d'un liquide brunâtre nauséabond.

« C'était quoi ça ? » hurla Tsuna en se redressant.

Yamamoto le regarda sans comprendre avant de sourire et de pointer le radeau de Colonello. La fumée qui avait entouré ce dernier s'était dissipée et le petit brun put contempler sans difficulté le sourire narquois du blond. Celui-ci avait sa baïonnette dans les mains et le bout de cette dernière fumait.

« Il me visait ?! » s'écria Tsuna en n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>It's question time ! (Non, je ne les poserais pas en anglais)<strong>

**Tsuna va-t-il céder au charme explosif de Colonello ?**

**Qui était la personne qui faisait crier les enfants ? **

**D'où sort Reborn ses déguisements ?**

**Qui gagnera la course ? Le morceau de bois mort ? Hibird ? Ken ?**

**Yamamoto va-t-il se déclarer au canoë ? Ou alors, va-t-il passer à autre chose ?**

**À vos claviers !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :** Le souhait d'Uni

**Résumé** : Lorsque la jeune Uni lui demanda de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, Tsuna n'avait jamais imaginé que cela entraînerait des rencontres inoubliables ainsi que des aventures incroyables. Entrez dans la légende du Dixième Vongola !**  
><strong>

**Avertissements** : Cette fic est un UA. Donc, il n'y aura rien sur la Mafia, les personnages auront changé et il y aura sans doute des OOC. Bien que je tenterais de l'éviter. Par contre, il n'y auras pas d'OC. Et les pairings apparaîtront dans longtemps. Les chapitres auront toujours cette longueur. C'est tout, non ?

**RaR !**

**hanahime : **Bonnes réponses ! Principalement celle de l'amour impossible entre Yamamoto et le canoë XD Merci pour les encouragements ! ^^

**Deudeuche : **Eh bien, après tout ce temps d'attente, je te présente ce nouveau chapitre ;)

**Guest (**Inukag9**) : **Toi et les corps mouillés... XD Enfin, bonne lecture ;)

**Comme je n'ai plus rien à dire, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>« C'était quoi ça ? » hurla Tsuna en se redressant.<em>

_Yamamoto le regarda sans comprendre avant de sourire et de pointer le radeau de Colonello. La fumée qui avait entouré ce dernier s'était dissipée et le petit brun put contempler sans difficulté le sourire narquois du blond. Celui-ci avait sa baïonnette dans les mains et le bout de cette dernière fumait._

_« Il me visait ?! » s'écria Tsuna en n'en croyant pas ses yeux._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : <strong>_Toute victoire entraîne une défaite_

C'était une fichue course ! Pas un combat mortel ! Alors pourquoi cet enfant essayait-il de le tuer ?! Une main se posa sur l'épaule du petit brun qui se lamentait et ce dernier se retourna pour contempler le visage souriant de Yamamoto. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et posa sa rame sur son épaule tout en désignant avec un doigt Gokudera qui équipait soigneusement sa sarbacane.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuna » fit alors le fils de marchands vénitiens, « Gokkun a tout prévu. »

Tsuna acquiesça faiblement et recommença à ramer avec l'enfant aux cheveux noirs pendant que l'argenté visait à nouveau l'embarcation de leur adversaire. Une nouvelle explosion retentit et ils purent constater que Colonello avait su éviter les projectiles avec succès. Ensuite, l'écart entre leur canoë et celui de leur ennemi fut réduit et ils furent bien vite côte à côte, pagayant de toutes leurs forces pour avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Leurs yeux bruns de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit au loin le port et il poussa un sifflement de douleur en accélérant les mouvements de rame pour dépasser Colonello. Cependant, ce dernier ne se laissait pas vaincre facilement et malgré le fait qu'il soit seul sur son vaisseau de fortune, celui-ci réussissait à rester dans la course.  
>Puis, comme ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Gokudera lança toutes les dynamites qu'il avait avec lui et les yeux bleus vifs de l'enfant se durcirent pendant qu'il utilisait sa baïonnette pour faire voler aux éclats les projectiles. Mais, voyant qu'il en restait un, il prit la dernière dynamite qui était tombée dans son canoë et la lança dans celui des trois garçons.<p>

Voyant l'objet voler vers eux et constatant que ce dernier allait exploser dans peu de temps, Yamamoto réagit aussitôt et utilisa sa pagaie pour frapper avec force la dynamite et l'envoya voler dans les airs pour ensuite rencontrer violemment le front de Colonello. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et un petit sourire fendit ses lèvres avant que le projectile n'explose. Un nuage de fumée le cacha des regards des trois garçons et ces derniers ne s'en soucièrent pas, préférant concentrer toute leur attention dans la course.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port, des exclamations retentirent et Tsuna se tourna vivement pour voir que les enfants les avaient suivis pendant la course. La plupart riaient avec délice face aux prouesses qu'ils avaient réalisés pour gagner tandis que certains grondaient tout en donnant quelques pièces de bronze à leurs aînés.  
>Un éclat de rire secoua subitement le canoë et un bras s'enroula amicalement autour des épaules du petit brun qui se retourna pour croiser les yeux noisettes ravis de son ami.<p>

« Tu devrais sourire, Tsuna » lui chuchota Yamamoto à l'oreille. « Après tout, tu es le vainqueur. »

Tsuna hocha doucement sa tête avant de sourire faiblement. Puis, il se rappela de quelque chose et lâcha sa rame pour sauter à l'eau et nager vers l'endroit où Colonello avait reçu vaincu. Il regarda autour de lui avec appréhension et sentit une pierre couler dans son estomac lorsqu'il aperçut des morceaux de bois qui flottaient autour de lui.  
>Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il inspira profondément et nagea vers les profondeurs obscures du fleuve à la recherche de son adversaire.<p>

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, la tête brune fendit les flots et il aspira de larges goulées d'air frais tout en nageant sur place, ses yeux cherchant autour de lui des traces de sang ou de cheveux blonds. Puis, un rire narquois résonna au-dessus de sa tête et Tsuna la leva pour ouvrir largement ses yeux de surprise.

Un gamin de huit ans aux cheveux blonds et à la tête recouverte de sang riait gaiement dans les airs, un aigle majestueux lui serrant les épaules avec ses serres.

« Je peux savoir ce que fabrique le vainqueur de la course, kora ? » lança l'enfant en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Tsuna rougit faiblement et fit quelques brasses maladroites pour nager vers la berge. Il crapahuta sur le rivage boueux et finit par s'y étendre pour récupérer son souffle tout en frissonnant sous le lourd soleil qui baignait la ville avec sa chaleur intense.

« Je te cherchais » avoua timidement le brun en baissant ses yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression que ferait l'autre garçon.

« Sawada » fit Colonello avec une voix douce pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'enfant, « Approche. »

Tsuna sursauta et se leva pour ensuite marcher vers le haut de la berge, où le blond avait atterri, son aigle sur l'épaule droite. Le plus jeune caressait pensivement les plumes de son animal et ses yeux bleus étaient perdus dans la contemplation du ciel. Cependant, une fois que le brun fut à ses côtés, Colonello reprit ses esprits et le fixa avec intensité.

« Je n'approuve pas les idées de cet enfoiré de Reborn... » déclara-t-il en un souffle tout en fronçant ses sourcils. « Mais si c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, je suppose que tout se passera bien. »

Le petit brun pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour prendre la parole et ainsi demander à son interlocuteur de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Cependant, le blond le prit de vitesse et continua.

« Je veux que tu prennes ceci » il sortit de sa chemise salie par la poudre et la transpiration un collier en or et ouvrit le médaillon ovale qui en pendait.

Ensuite, il caressa avec un doigt ensanglanté la photographie qui s'y trouvait et enleva habilement le morceau de verre fêlé par les années qui la protégeait. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'image qui représentait un jeune couple qui souriait, Colonello ferma sèchement le médaillon et lança le fragment de cristal à l'autre garçon. Ce dernier le rattrapa maladroitement et tomba sur le sol durant sa tentative.

« Eeeeh ? » s'exclama Tsuna en contemplant sans comprendre le morceau de verre rempli de fêlures. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ne discute pas les ordres de tes supérieurs, kora ! » répondit d'une voix ferme le blond tout en fouillant dans ses poches pour jeter après une grenouille à l'enfant. « Prends ça et déguerpis, kora ! »

Le brun sursauta et hocha la tête pour ensuite partir une fois qu'il eut adressé un sourire reconnaissant à Colonello. Ce dernier s'assit à même le sol boueux et leva sa tête pour laisser le soleil baigner ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Il porta sa main à son médaillon et l'ouvrit à nouveau pour contempler la photographie jaunie par les années.

« Lal » murmura-t-il en fermant ses yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>It's questions time !<strong>

**Pourquoi Colonello se promène-t-il avec des morceaux de cristal dans sa poche ?**

**Reborn avait-il tout prévu ?**

**Où était Hibird pendant ce temps ?**

**Yamamoto va-t-il pleurer la perte de son véritable amour, le canoë ?**

**À vos claviers pour m'étonner avec vos réponses ^^**


End file.
